Si no te Conociera
by Aran Granger
Summary: El trio decide continuar sus estudios en Londres, y algo pasa entre Ron y Hermione desde hace tiempo. Una historia sobre el futuro del amor y la amistad, bañados de recuerdos. Hermione recuerda sus encuentros con Ron,rodeados de situaciones inesperadas!
1. Default Chapter

**Si No Te Conociera**

****

Capítulo 1

****

Una mañana de viernes del mes de Septiembre, una joven, cargada con una enorme y pesada caja de cartón, trataba de abrir la puerta de su nueva habitación. A duras penas conseguía sacar la llave del bolsillo de sus cortos vaqueros, girarla en la cerradura y empujar la puerta con la cadera, para entrar de espaldas mirando de reojo, tratando de no tropezar con nada. Exhausta, se dejó caer sobre la cama, junto con la caja.

- ¿¡Hermione!?- se escuchó por el pasillo - ¿dónde estás? ¡Que no me has dicho el numero de la habitación!

- ¡Aquí, Harry!- gritó ella inclinándose en dirección a la puerta, pero sin levantarse – ¡La 417!

Al poco, Harry apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con otra pesada caja de cartón. Jadeando, la dejó en el suelo, junto a otra. Hermione se incorporó un poco y sonrió.

- ¿Puede haber algo peor que el ascensor estropeado el día que te mudas a un cuarto piso, sin poder usar magia por que estás rodeado de muggles? – le dijo ella sonriendo irónicamente.

- Si - contestó Harry apoyándose en la pared - que no te cambies esos minúsculos pantalones antes de que te vea Ron, y al pobre le dé un paro cardíaco...

- ¡Venga ya!- le contestó ella molesta – que idioteces dices

Harry la miró escéptico

- ¿Que pasa? Hace mucho calor, y además no son tan cortos- siguió ella

- Si, si, claro Herm, lo que tú digas... pero por favor, ponte otros cuando venga...

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, que Harry ignoró, para empezar a inspeccionar la habitación. 

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían terminado sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts en Junio de ese mismo año. El último sábado de mayo, tuvieron una importante charla.

* Flash back*

El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor acababa quedar victorioso contra Ravenclaw  en el último partido de aquel curso; gracias a ello, habían logrado hacerse una vez más con la Copa de Quidditch, y tras una temporada impecable para el equipo de los leones. La tarde de aquel sábado fue una fiesta de las más sonadas; el revuelo en la sala común llevaba cerca de tres horas en continua ebullición. Harry y Ron eran continuamente vitoreados y no paraban de recibir felicitaciones; aquel año el equipo se quedaría sin dos de sus figuras más importantes, ya que los chicos acababan ya sus estudios en Hogwarts. Por su parte, Hermione disfrutaba como nunca la felicidad de sus amigos, y el orgullo de su propia casa. Consiguió, no sin bastante esfuerzo, acaparar toda la atención de sus dos amigos

- ¡Vamos Ron! Esto es importante, ¡por favor! – le gritaba Hermione al pelirrojo, que repasaba por vigésima vez junto con sus compañeros, los mejores momentos del partido.

- ¿Pero que te corre ahora tanta prisa? ¡Hoy es día de hablar de Quidditch, Hermione! – le decía él sonriente – Mañana me lo cuentas ¿Vale?

- ¡No! no puedo esperar a mañana, ¡es importante! ¡Eh, eh! – le decía ella a Harry, que pasaba por su lado, mientras le sujetaba por la manga – Quédate aquí, ¡no te me vuelvas a escaquear! 

- Venga Herm! No seas pessaaada... – le dijo Harry cansinamente

- ¡Tss!- le chistó Hermione - ¿Ron? – este le miró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

- ¿Queeeeeeee...? – le preguntó pesadamente mientras Hermione le arrastraba junto con Harry hasta el pie de las escaleras que subían al cuarto de los chicos.

- Por favor – les dijo ella suplicante – sé que hoy es vuestro día, pero solo son 10 minutos y es muy importante para mi... y os concierne... por favor... – les dijo ella juntando las palmas y haciendo un pucherito

- Vaaale... – dijo Harry en tono aburrido

- ¿Que remedio? – decía Ron, como quien complace a una niña caprichosa.

- ¡Bien! – y Hermione dio un saltito - ¡Vamos a vuestro cuarto! – y comenzó a subir apresuradamente las escaleras. 

Cansinamente, Harry y Ron las subieron también. Hermione les esperaba en la puerta, y tras asegurarse éstos de que el cuarto estaba vacío, entraron y se sentaron, Hermione y Harry en el borde de la cama de éste, y Ron frente a ellos en una silla.

- Bien – comenzó Hermione un poco nerviosa – Llevo unas tres semanas dándole vueltas a esto... Bueno, ejem... vale, allá voy... - Harry y Ron miraban a Hermione cada vez más extrañados – me preguntaba si ya habíais elegido el lugar donde iréis a estudiar para ser Aurores... por que imagino que pensáis hacerlo juntos ¿no?

Los chicos se miraron extrañados, y Harry le dijo

- Si... bueno... hemos mirado un par de academias, y hay una muy interesante en Bristol... es casi seguro que nos decidiremos por esa ¿No? – le preguntó a Ron, quien asintió con la cabeza... pero Herm... ¿tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?

- Si, si, lo sé, lo siento – se disculpó ella -  Es que se trata de algo más que eso....

- Bueno... - dijo Ron, a quien tanto misterio empezaba a preocuparle – ¿y... que es?

- Bien... Se trata de que, como ya sabéis, decidí finalmente que quería estudiar Medicina y la carrera de Derecho... pues bien, ayer recibí una lechuza del Departamento secreto de Magia en... Cambridge –Harry y Ron pestañearon sorprendidos – y... bueno, quieren darme allí una beca, para estudiar justo lo que yo quiero...

- ¡¡Herm!! ¡Eso es genial! – le dijo Ron cogiéndole la mano

- ¡Vaya que si es genial! ¡Enhorabuena! – le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba

- Jeje, bueno – decía Hermione muy sonrojada – es genial... y no lo es tanto...

- ¿Que no? – le dijo Harry

- No... - contestaba ella – por que... no encuentro motivador el hecho de estudiar lo que me gusta... si voy a estar tan lejos de vosotros... – les dijo mirando alternativamente a uno y al otro, para luego agachar la cabeza

Harry y Ron se habían quedado sin palabras. Se miraron el uno al otro alucinados y con la boca abierta. Sabían lo que los estudios significaban para Hermione, e intuían que esa beca no la había solicitado Hermione, si no, que más bien Cambridge se moría por tener allí a una estudiante como ella.

- Hermione – le dijo Ron, conmovido – eso... es muy hermoso – y Harry asintió, mientras le cogía la otra mano y se la besaba, agradecido por sus palabras. Ella les sonrió tímidamente.

- Bueno, el caso es... que tenía algo que proponeros... estaba pensando... si os gustaría que hiciéramos algo para no tener que separarnos. - les explicaba Hermione – me preguntaba si os gustaría y querríais que nos fuésemos los tres a continuar nuestros estudios en Londres.... – los chicos la escuchaban atentos – quizás no haya una academia de Aurores tan buena como la de Bristol... o sea casi imposible estudiar dos carreras a la vez sin una beca... pero allí podríamos hacerlo y... podríamos vivir juntos o algo así...

Harry y Ron dejaron de mirar a Hermione. Pensaron unos segundos y se miraron entre ellos. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Harry pestañeaba y tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mano de Hermione.

- ¡No tenéis que decírmelo ahora, claro! – se apresuró a decir Hermione – yo ya os he dicho que llevo tres semanas dándole vueltas... aunque si no queréis replanteároslo, lo entenderé perfectamente – les dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y por fin Harry se atrevió a hablar.

- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que sigamos estudiando y viviendo juntos? – preguntó Harry

- No, no, ¿estás diciendo que renunciarías a esa beca para que sigamos viviendo y estudiando juntos? – preguntó un incrédulo Ron

Hermione les miró sorprendida. Luego se sonrojó un poco.

- Eso N-no es así... No es yo la única que tendría que sacrificarse. Vuestros planes también se irían al traste... Lo que tenemos que ver es si a todos nos compensa... Quiero que lo penséis -  dijo ella apretando cariñosamente sus manos – que lo habléis con vuestras familias, y que me deis una respuesta, pero como muy tarde tiene que ser cuando lleguemos a Londres... por lo del papeleo, ya sabeis...

Dicho esto, los chicos asintieron sonriendo a Hermione, quien les devolvió la sonrisa. Se levantó, besó a Harry en la frente, y a Ron en la mejilla, y tras esto les dijo " Vamos, ahora a seguir con la fiesta, ¡mis campeones!" para luego bajar los tres a la sala común y seguir con el festejo hasta entrada la noche.

**********************

La mañana en la que partían hacia Londres, su última mañana en Hogwarts, Hermione se dirigía a su dormitorio después del desayuno para recoger sus últimas pertenencias antes de partir hacia Hogsmeade a coger el expreso.Al entrar, sintio una enorme tristeza y un vuelco en el estómago. Habia pasado allí siete años de su vida, y ahora entraba para no volver más. Pero le llamó la atención el hermoso ramo de preciosas y grandes margaritas anaranjadas que había sobre su cama. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde. Miró la etiqueta del ramo, en la que estaba escrito con perfecta caligrafía _" Para Hermione" ._Vió dos pequeños sobres al lado del ramo. Cogío uno y abriéndolo leyó la tarjeta de su interior.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ha sido todo un placer el haberte conocido, y más aún el haber sido tu amigo y compartir contigo estos siete años._

_Será todo un honor para mí compartir muchos más en Londres._

_Tu amigo _

_Harry_

Con los ojos empañados, dejo suavemente la tarjeta encima de la cama, y abrió el otro sobre:

_Mione_

_Reconozco que algunos miedos me hicieron dudar. Pero despues de una noche tan especial como la de ayer, se que no me separaría de ti por nada._

_Te quiere_

_Ron_

*Fin del Flash back*

Hola!!Este es mi primer FanFic, me gustaría saber que opinais, y si os gustaría que la continuara, si lo habeis seguido bien, bla bla....vuestros comentarios en general, porfa!

**Un beso!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Si No Te Conociera**

****

Capítulo 2

- ¡Vaya! ¿Así son nuestras habitaciones? – dijo Harry escudriñando el cuarto - ¡Que chula es! Me la imaginaba mucho más pequeña – dijo muy ilusionado

- ¡Pues aún hay algo mejor! – dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama y sonriendo- ¡Ven! – y diciendo esto cogió a Harry de la manga y lo sacó de la habitación, cerró esta con llave y bajaron cuatro pisos. Se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde Hermione se paró frente al mostrador de recepción.

- ¿Que? ¿No tienes ganas de ver tu habitación?- dijo Hermione muy ilusionada

- ¡Ah! ¡Si, claro! Jejeje – dijo Harry acercándose al mostrador – Hola, buenos días, soy Harry James Potter.

- Muy bien, espera un segundo por favor – dijo la recepcionista dirigiéndose a buscar la lista de residentes y a Harry en ella – Si, muy bien – dijo mientras se abría un cajón – aquí está tu llave y esta es la lista de normas utilización de las instalaciones del Colegio Mayor ¿de acuerdo? Bienvenido – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Muchas gracias – dijo Harry mientras lo cogía todo y junto con Hermione se separaba del mostrador. Miró el número de la llave – ¡la 416! ¡Al lado de la tuya! – le dijo a Hermione

- ¡Siiii!¿ A que es genial? ¡Estoy entre tu cuarto y el de Ron, me voy a sentir muy protegida!- exclamó Hermione

- ¡Si! ¡Sobre todo cuando traigas algún ligue nocturno y nos enteremos de todo! jejeje – le dijo Harry cogiéndola por los hombros y riendo

- ¡Venga ya! – le dijo ella dándole un pequeño codazo – Estudiando dos carreras no voy a tener tiempo de ligues. Como no me vaya bien con el dineral que le cuesta la universidad a mis padres...

- Vamos Hermione, sabes de sobra que te irá bien. Además tu no hace falta que salgas a buscarlo, ahí ya ahorras tiempo que puedes emplear en estudiar... es lo bueno de tener al ligue en casa ¿verdad Herm? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo

- No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo ella sin vacilar – pero si se trata de ligues, el que no tendrá ningún problema serás tu, ya que tengo entendido que te asaltan hasta en los semáforos... ¿Que les das? – le pregunto con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Yo? Ni que ligara tanto... – dijo él un poco confundido – bueno, no me cambies de tema; en cuanto a ti y Ron...

- ¿Vamos a sacar tu equipaje? – interrumpió Hermione

- No, no – contestó Harry – Ya lo sacaré cuando venga Ron, así me ayuda a subirlo. ¡Vamos, di!

- Bueno, pues yo subo a empezar a colocar lo mío – le dijo Hermione mientras andaba hacia la escalera – si quieres ayudarme... pero sin tercer grado, gracias – le dijo ella airadamente

Harry decidió probar suerte con el interrogatorio más tarde, y mientras llegaba la hora en la que tenía que ir a recoger a Ron, ayudar a Hermione a colocar sus cosas. Primero fueron a ver el cuarto de Harry, que era igual de grande que el de ella, con la cama pegando a la pared que compartían. 

Ron llegaría a Londres hacia las 6 de la tarde, y Harry se había comprometido a ir a buscarle en coche. Durante el verano, después de cumplir los 18, Harry se había sacado el permiso de conducir y se había comprado un modesto pero bonito coche blanco. En él iría aquella tarde a recoger a Ron a la estación de King's Cross. No es que fuesen a coger un tren, si no que era casi el único sito de Londres que ambos conocían.

- ¡Mira esto, Harry! – ¡es la foto que nos hicimos el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, en tercero! Bueno... el primer fin de semana que tu viniste...

- A ver – dijo Harry sonriendo – ¡ah! Ese fin de semana ¡en el que supone que no debí estar!- le dijo Harry divertido, mientras Hermione le miraba con seriedad aunque camuflando una sonrisa, haciéndole ver que se acordaba de que a ella no le hizo mucha gracia que se saltara las normas, pero que en el fondo le hizo feliz de que su amigo les acompañara.

- ¡Fíjate!¡qué caretos! ¡Mira, que mocosa estabas hecha! Jajaja – rió Harry

- ¿Qué? ¿De que vas? ¡Al menos yo no fui tan pardilla de salir del castillo en pleno diciembre sin abrigarme! – discutió divertida con Harry mientras le arrebataba la foto de las manos.

Pasaron un par de horas más sacando de las cajas las pertenencias de Hermione. A Harry le sorprendió un poco que tan solo dos cajas contenían libros. Hubiera pensado que ella habría preferido llevar mil libros que su propia ropa. Los dejó sobre una de las estanterías que había sobre la mesa del escritorio, mientras Hermione colocaba un montón de botes en el cuarto de baño, para luego abrir una de las cajas que tenía encima de la cama. Harry que buscaba algo más q colocar vio como Hermione sonreía al sacar algo de la caja, y le enseñó a Harry la nota que él mismo le había escrito su último día en Hogwarts. Se sonrieron

- ¿Estás contento? – le preguntó ella

- Y muy emocionado – dijo él mientras se sentaba sobre la cama – ¿y tu?

- Igual. Y muy, muy nerviosa – le dijo ella tímidamente

- ¿Por que?- preguntó Harry abrazándola por los hombros y frotándole el brazo cariñosamente

- Pues... por varias cosas... no sé, es que es un cambio importante...

- Es cierto – le dijo Harry – pero creo que ya hacía falta... Añoraré Hogwarts, pero ya se me estaba quedando pequeño. ¿A ti no?

Hermione pensó unos momentos

- Si, un poco si... además aquí tengo todo lo que quiero y a quienes quiero – dijo mirando a Harry, quien se lo agradeció con la mejor de sus sonrisas

- ¡Pues entonces igual que yo! También estoy aquí con quienes quiero – dijo muy contento

- ¿Seguro? – inquirió Hermione

- ¡Pues claro! Segurísimo, ya te dije que no tenía ninguna duda y que sería un placer. - dijo él mientras seguía sonriendo

- Me refiero a que si no te va a faltar alguien...

Hermione supo que Harry había captado por donde iba solo por su mirada.

- ¡Que tarde es! Tenemos que buscar algún sitio donde comer ¡Vamos! – le dijo Harry con firmeza

- Nonono Señor Potter ¡Eso de plagiar estrategias ajenas no está nada bien!- le dijo Hermione con ironía

Salieron del colegio mayor y buscaron algún sitio donde comer. Anduvieron unas tres manzanas y encontraron una zona muy animada. Comieron por allí y después echaron un vistazo a las tiendas mientras comían un helado. Descubrieron una calle mediana con muchos locales de letreros vistosos pero apagados. Harry recordó que su coche estaba tan lleno, que difícilmente entrarían tres personas, así que regresaron tranquilamente al colegio y sacaron las dos cajas que ocupaban los asientos traseros. A las cinco y media montaron en el coche para ir a King's Cross.

- Abróchate el cinturón, Herm, que aún no se me da muy bien esto... - le dijo Harry sonrojándose un poco

- ¿Que? Estás de broma ¿no?- preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos – pero ¿sabes hacerlo no?

- ¡Claro que sé! Solo me falta práctica... ¿Qué pasa?¡No me mires así! – le gritó Harry – ¡Si por mi fuera iría siempre en escoba!

- Bueno, bueno – le dijo Hermione asustada – ¡pero no te pongas tan nervioso! -  Bueno... oye ¿tu sabes llegar a King's Cross?

Harry se quedó blanco. Ya no recordaba que había tardado cerca de hora y media en lograr una indicación decente con la que llegar hasta el colegio. Eso unido a los problemas del tráfico londinense y a su propia conducción que era bastante, digamos, precaria...

- Bueno... iré a la entrada de aquella calle principal y preguntaremos – dijo mientras se le veía terriblemente angustiado – Vale...

Arrancó el coche y fueron a quince kilómetros por hora hasta la entrada de la calle. Hermione no dijo nada. Pidieron a alguien que les indicara, y tomaron por fin la calle principal, donde el trafico era bastante fluido. Hermione miraba a la calzada casi vacía y a Harry alternativamente. Este seguía conduciendo a quince kilómetros por hora...

- Harry... creo que puedes ir un poco más deprisa, mira... casi no hay coches... – le dijo Hermione intentando sonar del modo más amigable posible. 

El se volvió hacia ella un par de segundos y le envió una mirada asesina. Pisó un poco el acelerador y condujo a unos treinta kilómetros por hora durante unos 15 minutos. Se perdieron, y al cabo de unos 10 minutos por fin vieron un cartel que les indicaba hacia la estación de King's Cross. La indicación les llevó también a formar parte de un perfecto atasco de tráfico que parecía no tener fin.

- Vamos a llegar tarde... – dijo Hermione poniendo cara de circunstancias

- Lo sé... buff... – dijo Harry fastidiado - Bueno, al menos ahora no tienes escapatoria... - Le dijo Harry mientras se reclinaba en su asiento del coche que estaba completamente parado

- Claro que la tengo, puedo bajarme ahora mismo del coche – le dijo Hermione sonriendo y haciéndose la lista

- No lo creo – dijo él, y con el codo bajó el seguro de las puertas del coche – ahora di...

- ¿Qué diga queeee...? – Dijo Hermione cansinamente y poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Si Ron y tu os cambiareis a una habitación doble dentro de poco – le dijo Harry con picardía

- Pues lamento decepcionarte pero no, Harry

- Vale, siguiente pregunta ¿ qué pasó en la fiesta de fin de curso?

- No pasó nada Harry... – dijo Hermione sonrojándose mucho

- Bueno, lo que pasó ya me lo contaron... quiero decir que pensaba que  Ron y tu por fin pensabais decidiros... después de aquello y tal... – le decía Harry

- Nosotros solo somos amigos... los tres lo somos ¿no? – dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza y entrelazaba nerviosamente sus dedos - N-no sé por que piensas esas cosas...

- Mmm... no sé.. ¿Quizás por que lleváis cuatro años haciendo el tonto? ¿Quizás por que de esos cuatro años, los dos últimos años habéis estado completamente colgados el uno del otro? – le preguntó Harry levantando una ceja

Harry había sido consciente de los sentimientos que Hermione y Ron se despertaban el uno al otro casi desde el principio. Era especialmente conocedor de los del pelirrojo, que aunque jamás hablaba de ello y en muy rara ocasión se lo había admitido, era delatado por su falta de control sobre sí mismo en según que momentos, pero siempre que de Hermione se trataba. Desde sus primeras peleas a sus celos, que alimentados por el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro a pesar de sus disputas, le ponían a veces en situaciones comprometidas.

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermione también se hacían mayores, y cada vez era más evidente que algo sucedía entre ellos, sobre todo por que cada vez les era más dificil reprimirse por mas tiempo. Eso mismo les llevó a tener sus primeros encuentros furtivos durante sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts. La primera ocasión, no pudo darse en un sitio más idílico, y precisamente por eso, nuestro querido Ronald se había atrevido a robarle a Hermione su primer beso. Fue durante una noche de mediados de Abril, en la torre de astronomía, en la que se habían reunido para hacer un trabajo que les habían encargado por parejas, en su sexto curso, dos años antes al comienzo de nuestra historia:

* Flash Back*

- ¡Oh! Vamos Ron ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Has puesto mal una luna de Júpiter! ¡Ya hemos corregido este mapa tres veces!- le regañaba Hermione.

- ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Estoy empezando a cansarme. - le contestaba Ron mientras aburrido, emborronaba el mapa.

- ¡Yo si que me estoy cansando! te recuerdo que solo nos dan una noche para utilizar la torre, y como no acabemos el traba...

- Si, si, y como no acabemos el trabajo aquí, tendremos que pedir permiso a Dumbledore para volver a subir, y eso mermará tu reputación de estudiante que acaba los trabajos una semana antes que el resto del mundo, ya, ya lo sé Hermione, te calé la primera vez que me lo insinuaste! - le dijo Ron molesto, sin dejarla terminar su frase – pero tienes que entender que no estás sola en este trabajo... a veces hay que rebajarse al nivel de los mediocres...

Hermione, que se había cruzado de brazos y escuchaba a Ron con el ceño fruncido, subió las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad al escucharle:

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Ron? ¡¡Yo jamás he insinuado que tu seas mediocre!! Además, para que te enteres, me importa mas el saber por que estás tan distraído, pero ya veo, que tu como siempre ¡solo ves lo que te da la gana! –  y diciendo esto, ella se alejó hacia la barandilla de la torre y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo. 

Este, saliendo de detrás del telescopio, y dejando el mapa en la mesa, se acercó a ella, impulsado por la misma sensación que le producía un vuelco en el estómago cuando últimamente el y Hermione se quedaban a solas.

- Ey... Herm... - le dijo en un tono dulce y de culpabilidad - vamos... no quise decir eso...

- ¡Ah! ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué lo dijiste?- le preguntó ella clavándole la mirada con furia

- Bueno... me habré dejado llevar por la ira, ya sabes, si... ¡si siempre estamos igual!– le dijo Ron, con cara de resignación. 

Hermione seguía con el rostro fruncido, pero agachó la cabeza dándole la razón, para luego decirle:

- Yo jamás he dicho que seas mediocre

- Lo sé – dijo Ron, mientras ponía la mano en su hombro y lo frotaba un poquito.

- ¡Y jamás lo he pensado!- dijo ella levantando la vista y la voz. Ron apoyó su mano en su otro hombro, y giró a Hermione hasta quedar uno en frente del otro.

- Lo sé, Herm, lo sé... esta vez ha sido mi culpa... ¿podemos olvidarlo?- le decía Ron apenado y con cara de corderito. Durante ese instante Hermione se perdió.. se perdió en la inmensidad de la mirada del chico que la miraba suplicante. Afortunadamente recobró la consciencia de la situación y le contestó.

- Cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Ron sorprendido, mientras soltaba los hombros de Hermione

- Vamos, sé que te pasa algo ¡por eso estás tan distraído!

- ¡¡Bueno, pues ya se me pasará!!-gritó Ron perdiendo la paciencia. 

Se giró hacia la barandilla y ahora fue él, el que se cruzo de brazos, esperando el grito de Hermione, en contestación, como era costumbre...

Pero Hermione no dijo nada, y Ron sorprendido y aún con los ojos entrecerrados de la furia se giró para mirarla. Hermione se abrazaba a sí misma con la mirada triste y la cabeza agachada. En ese mismo instante Ron se dio cuenta de que se había pasado muchísimo. Se acercó un poco más a ella y acarició le acarició el pelo con una mano:

- Lo siento de verdad... Herm- y viendo que ella seguía sin mirarle, puso su otra mano en la barbilla de esta, y la levantó con cuidado- perdóname por hablarte así... 

- Perdóname tu por meterme donde no me llaman- le dijo ella, mirándole con pena.

- No, no, no, Hermione, no se trata de eso... verás – y siguió acariciándole el pelo- no... ni yo mismo sé lo que me pasa ahora... yo... no quiero que discutamos más esta noche... esta noche no...

- ¿Esta noche? - Preguntó Hermione confundida- ¿qué sucede esta noche?¿pasa algo especial? 

Ron, haciendo acopio de valentía, dio un pequeño pasito hacia Hermione, quedando aún mas cerca de ella. Con el dorso de la mano que no acariciaba su cabello, acarició lentamente la mejilla de Hermione

- Esta noche... - dijo él y besó con dulzura la mejilla de Hermione, completamente sonrojado, mientras ella  con sorpresa, abría mucho los ojos -  es hermosa. - y Ron miró al cielo...

La vista era simplemente espectacular... no había ni una nube, y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, acompañando a la bella luna en cuarto menguante. Hermione también había subido la mirada, para contemplar el bello cielo junto con Ron. Éste bajó la vista, y con el rostro iluminado de emoción, contemplaba los ojos de ella, que se movían recorriendo la inmensidad del firmamento. De pronto, cesó en ello, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, que curiosamente estaba mucho más cerca de lo que ella recordaba. Entonces, sin mediar ninguna palabra, mientras las piernas de Hermione estaban a punto de ponerse a temblar, Ron, bajó su mano desde el cabello de Hermione a su cintura, y la otra la aproximó hacia su cuello al mismo tiempo que lentamente bajaba su rostro, posando así sus labios en los de Hermione. Ella, al cálido contacto con los labios de Ron, cerró los ojos, y subió sus manos hacia los brazos del pelirrojo, y lentamente hacia sus hombros y su cuello, mientras él la sujetaba dulcemente por la cintura y la espalda. Apenas movieron sus labios, los mantuvieron posados suavemente unos sobre otros, y Ron, dejándose llevar, giraba un poco su cabeza, acariciando con ese movimiento, los dulces labios de Hermione. Ella simplemente estaba bastante alucinada con la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando, gracias a esa dulzura inusual con que Ron la estaba tratando.

Separaron sus labios unos centímetros, aún con los ojos cerrados; los abrieron y se miraron tan solo un par de segundos... la vergüenza de la inexperiencia les invadió por completo, y ambos miraron hacia otros lados... pero estando aún sujetos uno en brazos del otro, Hermione se acomodó en el pecho de Ron, y este la abrazó sin dudarlo. Y así se quedaron varios minutos, completamente sonrojados, entregados a aquel abrazo, e intentando comprender que es lo que acababa de pasar...

Después de aquello, Hermione, sin decir ni una palabra, se separó lentamente de Ron. No se atrevió a decirle nada, estaba tan aterrada con lo que acababa de suceder que prefirió acabar el trabajo esa noche, aunque eso le supusiera no dormir, y así no tener que volver a estar a solas con Ron en aquel lugar, ya que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo debería comportarse ni, mucho más importante ¿por qué habían acabado besándose?

Por su parte, Ron era un manojo de nervios. Aún no se creía lo acababa de ocurrir, le costó un par de minutos reaccionar, tras los cuales decidió ponerse manos a la obra con el trabajo junto con Hermione. Si antes de aquello ya se distraía con facilidad, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas y sus sentidos para no perder la concentración mientras trabajaba, lo cual acabó por dejarle exhausto.

Cruzaron pocas palabras, las justas y necesarias; estaban bastante tensos, pero no era como cuando no hablaban por estar enfadados; estaban más avergonzados y se sentían más vulnerables que nunca. Esa noche se despidieron al pie de las escaleras de sus cuartos, con una tímida sonrisa y casi sin mirarse a la cara, mientras se deseaban buenas noches.

**********************

Holaa otra vez! Este capítulo ha sido bastante largo, no se si eso es bueno o malo, si os habrá aburrido, o si la trama os habrá hecho perder el interés, pero sobre todo espero que cuideis vuestros ojos XD ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Muy largo? (se nota q soy nueva)

Quiero decir que la historia va a tener unas cuantas miradas al pasado (flash backs) y no de forma lineal en el tiempo, puede que os cuente primero un flash mas reciente que el siguiente. Estoy intentando hacerlo lo mas claro posible, si teneis alguna duda no dudeis en preguntarme  ^_^

La otra vez se me olvidó, así que :

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares y etcétera no me pertenecen a mi, si no que son  propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros.

(lo he hecho bien??q no tengo para abogados)

Estoy muy ilusionada por los reviews que me habeis dejado, de verdad! Snif, gracias por tomaros la molestia!Me hace mucha ilusión que os guste algo que me está haciendo pasar tan buenos ratos y que me sale del corazón SNIF Espero que sigamos en contacto. Voy a contestar los que me han llegado:

xXGuardian Angel Xx : que decirle a mi niña!! Q muchas gracias por tu ayuda, por dedicarme tu capítulo y por los buenos ratos. Estoy deseando leer el siguiente tuyo. A ver que te parece el mio, de las dos lineas que te dije he pasado a esta parrafada! Un besote!

Saray : Muchas Gracias por tus palabras!espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo también!

Meluchi : muchisimas gracias simpática, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la idea, espero que no te defraude!

Jessy Weasley : Holaa,muchas gracias wapa! Mira, aquí tienes el siguiente capi, rapidito ¿ a que si?

airhead14 : Hola! Pues muchas gracias! Mira, lo que pasó la noche anterior aún no te lo puedo contar, saldrá en su momento ^^ solo te digo (como pone en este capi) que fue en la fiesta de fin de curso, a finales de Junio. Exactamente,como tu dices, no es la charla durante la celebración de la copa, ya que eso es a finales de mayo. Son dos momentos diferentes pasa tiempo entre uno y otro. Gracias por preguntar y por leerlo!

VALY : muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste ^_^

Lil Granger: Hola! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado el primer capi, a ver si este también, y que tambien la idea, muchas graciass!! (que ilusión!) Estaría muy bien cosas así en los libros, intento serles fiel en la medida de lo posible y dejar volar la imaginación. Un beso! 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Si No Te Conociera**

****

Capítulo 3

(n/a: la historia continúa en Flash Back)

Un par de meses antes de aquello, aunque ambos seguían ladrándose en sus continuas discusiones, ya habían empezado a ser muy dados en quedarse embobados el uno con el otro, lo cual se daba con cada vez mas frecuencia después lo ocurrido en la torre de astronomía. 

Por un lado, Hermione era bastante más discreta y miraba a Ron de lejos y se preguntaba por los sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes dentro de ella.

-(¿y no será que me gusta él...?)- se decía a sí misma. Le observaba discretamente desde una mesa en la sala común y se mordía el labio inferior mientras la  preocupación  se mostraba en su cara. – (no! No puede ser, es Ron, es igual que con Harry! bueno... igual, igual... no es....) – y al tiempo que se decía esto, recordaba la dulzura con la que Ron se había acercado hasta ella aquella noche, para besarla bajo las estrellas.

Y es que Ron, bien fuese por cambios hormonales o por empezar a ser cada vez más consciente de que Hermione despertaba algo en él, la trataba entonces de un modo distinto: era más atento con ella, y aunque se seguía poniendo como una fiera cuando ambos discutían (hay cosas que nunca cambian) en ocasiones, en lugar de tener ganas de que esta se tragara 10 centímetros de pergamino, se había visto así mismo conteniendo  el impulso de empujarla contra la pared y besarla con furia (aunque fuera para que ésta dejase de llevarle la contraria) También solía quedarse absorto en sus pensamientos, cuestionándose que es lo que pasaba por su mente. En una ocasión, durante el desayuno, Hermione, sentada enfrente de los chicos, leía un libro mientras se tomaba tranquilamente su zumo; mientras, Ron...

- (Vaya... que bonito tiene el pelo hoy... cada vez sus rizos me llaman más la atención...) pensaba Ron para sí mismo, mientras sostenía la cuchara, por cierto, vacía, a medio camino de su boca. – ( Y que pestañas más largas... ¿¿antes las tenía así??)

Harry, que estaba a su derecha chascó un par de veces sus dedos delante de la cara de Ron

- ¡Eh! ¡Que te quedas! jaja ¿Se puede saber que te pasa últimamente?- le preguntó Harry mientras contenía otra carcajada.

- ¿Uhm? ¿Que?- dijo Ron pestañeando y enfocando la mirada hacia Harry

- "¿Uhm? ¿Que? ¿Que?"- imitó Harry  con cara de bobo, mientras Hermione se reía -  ¡Que qué te pasa, chaval! que estás muy distraído desde hace tiempo!

- ¿Qué? ¡Todo el mundo igual! ¡Que no me pasa nada! ¿Y tú de que te ríes?- le decía rabioso a Hermione - ¡¿Pero que diablos haces?!- le gritó a Harry con más fuerza aún, mientras este imitaba el gesto de Ron, cuchara vacía en mano, y mirando al infinito con cara de lelo- ¡¿Te importaría dejarme en paz?!- y mientras decía esto dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara y Harry desistiera en su imitación mímica.

- ¡Eh, eh! ¡Tranquilo! ¿Ron? ¿A dónde vas? ¡eeh! ¡Ron!- gritaba Harry alucinado mientras Ron se levantaba como un vendaval y salía del Gran Comedor apretando los puños. Hermione y Harry se miraron mientras alucinaban pepinillos por el mal humor de Ron.

- Esto es culpa tuya- le dijo Harry muy serio a Hermione. Esta pestañeó un par de veces

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione alucinando todavía más. Esta esperaba que Harry dijese algo, pero él seguía mirándola muy serio- Pero Harry... eeh...¡el ya estaba así!...¿qué?- Harry continuaba mirándola fijamente – pero.. que yo... yo... ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Harry, seguía impasible -  ¡Que fue él!

- ¡¡AHÁ!! Entonces ¡¡ha pasado algo!!! ¡lo sabía!- gritó Harry muy alegre- UHHMM!!! ¿¿Y que ha sido?? Por que hay que ver como le tienes al pobre! – mientras decía esto, la expresión en el  rostro de Hermione estaba totalmente desencajada

-  ¿¡EH!? ¡Espera un momento! ¿¿Cómo es que lo sabías?? – preguntó ella asustada

- ¿Que lo sabía? Vamos Hermione! No lo sabía, ¡te lo acabo de sonsacar de la forma más tonta! Anda, que tu también... otra espesita, ¿eh?- Dijo Harry con sorna

- P-pe...pe...¡¡¿¿PERO TU QUE TE HAS CREIDO??!!- le gritó Hermione completamente abochornada

- ¡Shhh, Hermione! Tranquila que solo estaba jugando... - y Harry le acarició una mano amigablemente - tranquila... ¿vale? ¿si? ¿Porfa?

Y Hermione retiró sus manos de encima de la mesa, con no demasiada dureza, se cruzó de brazos y miró muy indignada hacia la derecha, para luego volver a mirar a Harry inquisitorialmente, quien le devolvía una miradita de pena y hacía que lloraba como un cachorrito. Esto arrancó una sonrisa de los labios de Hermione, mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando que Harry no tenía remedio. 

En una de esas se dio cuenta de que tres cuartas partes de la mesa de Gryffindor les miraban... y a juzgar por sus caras no se habían perdido ni un detalle, así que por la revelación de Hermione, ya sabían que algo pasaba... seis años conviviendo con algunas de aquellas personas, le decían que meterían las narices hasta averiguar de que se trataba, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia. Bastante tenía con no tener claro que era lo que aquella noche había llevado a Ron a ser tan dulce con ella, hasta el punto de besarla, y a ella a la situación de dejarse y además... disfrutarlo.

- (¿¿Disfrutarlo?? ¿En realidad me gustó? Por que si que te besen supone ese estado de nervios...) - pensaba Hermione – (entonces no tengo muy claro... aunque... bueno, también fue suave...muy suave...)

Harry llevaba un par de minutos haciendo el payaso delante de Hermione: la saludaba con la mano y movía la cabeza hacia delante y atrás, como los pavos, hasta que por fin esta reaccion

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella- ¿me decías algo?- sacudiendo un poco la cabeza

- Si, ven- y diciendo esto, se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta del Gran comedor, donde Hermione se encontró con el unos segundos después – que si que debe ser importante lo que pasó, ¿eh? – le dijo Harry con picardía- ¿nos vamos a clase?

*Fin del Flash Back*           

- ¿Colgados el uno del otro? ¿Qué dices, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione tratando de sonar escéptica. Lástima que no le quedó muy creíble

- Esta bien, Hermione. Si algún día te apetece volver a confiar en tu viejo amigo Harry, recuerda que duerme a tu lado- dijo Harry dejándose ver ligeramente molesto por la falta de confianza

- ¡Harry! – dijo ella con pena, acercándose a él y abrazando su brazo – No digas eso, Harry, sabes que confío en ti...

- Si, se nota que si... – dijo él con sarcasmo mientras dirigía su mirada a su ventanilla

- ¡Hey! Le dijo ella ¡Basta! – le dijo mientras le cogía de la cara con una de sus manos, apretando un poquito, con lo que a Harry se le puso boca de pez – Por supuesto que confío en ti, no lo dudes ni un instante ¿ de acuerdo? – le dijo con mirada severa

- Uhm – medio asintió Harry

- Lo que pasa es que... – dijo Hermione soltando la cara de Harry – bueno... preferiría no hablar de esto ahora... ya estoy bastante nerviosa... – mientras se mordía el labio y cruzaba los brazos con mucha fuerza

Harry asintió un par de veces en un gesto de compresión hacia Hermione, aunque prácticamente ni ella misma podía entender la cantidad de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su mente y sacudían su estómago. Llevaba sin ver a Ron desde que acabaron en Hogwarts. 

Justo al terminar el curso, Ron había escrito a su hermano Charlie. Le contó que había decidido irse a vivir a Londres con Harry y Hermione, y de paso, se había desahogado un poco sobre la situación con ésta. Así tendría una opinión objetiva, y Charlie entendería lo importante que era para él marcharse a Londres. Sabía que su familia no podía permitirse el pagarle unos estudios y el alojamiento en Londres, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y rogó y suplicó a Charlie que le buscara un trabajo con él para aquel verano. Así que, aunque le costó un poco convencer a su jefe, gracias a haber sido prefecto en Hogwarts, el premio de servicios especiales a la escuela y otros reconocimientos, Ron había pasado todo el verano en Rumanía trabajando con su hermano Charlie y los dragones.

- Uff ¡por fin! – bufó Harry mientras apagaba el motor, tras aparcar en el parking de King's Cross – llegamos... un poco tarde... pero bueno... 

- Si, un poco – le decía Hermione mirando su reloj y bajando del coche – tan solo más de media hora...

- Bueno... seguro que está de mal genio, así que... ¡te toca a ti ir a buscarle! – le dijo Harry mientras se alejó corriendo – ¡yo voy a buscar el carrito!

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Harry? ¡Harry! – le gritó Hermione en la distancia, pero Harry la ignoró y desapareció de su vista.

Hermione subió al vestíbulo en las escaleras mecánicas. Prácticamente iba como un zombie, sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía creerlo, iba a encontrarse con él, después de casi dos meses sin verse... - (después de aquello)-  pensaba -( ¡y el cretino de Harry me deja sola! ¿qué voy a decirle? ¿le abrazo? Seguro que está muy enfadado por el retraso...)

Y pensando en esto, Hermione llegó al vestíbulo principal y entre la multitud, pudo distinguir a Ron. Allí estaba él, con su pelo no demasiado corto, pero alborotado de un modo irresistible; con sus vaqueros y su camiseta blanca, sentado sobre su enorme maleta, con los codos apoyados sobre sus muslos, y su cabeza sujeta con sus manos, en gesto de aburrimiento. A Hermione se le descolocaron las pocas ideas que había conseguido clarificar durante el verano y que estaban sujetas con alfileres. Simplemente se le olvidó todo, y no se sentía tan vulnerable desde que él la besó por primera vez. No pudo dar ni un solo paso más; se quedó allí clavada al otro lado del vestíbulo, mirándole desde lejos, como llevaba haciendo sus dos últimos años en el colegio...

- ¡Hermione! ¿qué haces ahí parada? ¿No le has visto? – le dijo Harry que pasaba velozmente por su lado empujando el carrito de las maletas – ¡Está ahí!

Y Harry adelantó a Hermione velozmente, pero ésta al principio no se movió. Le costó reaccionar y darse cuenta de que Ron no podía verla así de nerviosa. Se estaba muriendo de ganas de abrazarle, pero por otro lado, temblaba como si se lo acabaran de presentar, como si no se conocieran desde hacía ya siete años.

Ron miraba aburrido hacia el suelo. De pronto un carrito y unos pies se pararon frente a él, obligándolo a subir la mirada, para encontrarse con Harry que lo miraba con gesto de culpabilidad. 

Hermione dio un paso hacia delante en dirección a ellos. Era como si un fuerte viento soplara en su contra y le impidiese andar con ligereza. La estación estaba a rebosar de gente, y ella se sentía tan debilitada a causa de los nervios, que pensaba que cualquier ruido un poco fuerte podría provocarle un desmayo.

Ron miró a Harry y frunció ligeramente el ceño, dedicándole su mirada más severa. Harry suspiró aliviado cuando de pronto Ron le sonrió, y se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo que Harry no dudó en devolverle.

Hermione se aproximaba hacia ellos en su propia nube, cuando alguien chocó contra su hombro. Ni siquiera fue un golpe fuerte, fue más bien un ligero roce, pero suficiente para que las piernas de Hermione la traicionaran y temblaran llevándola directamente a caerse de culo contra el suelo. Allí estaba ella, que no quería que Ron la notase nerviosa por su presencia, tirada en el suelo a unos cuatro metros de él, con su mirada clavada desde el hombro de Harry.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Ron sorprendido

- Si – dijo Harry al tiempo que se daba la vuelta – venía detrás de... ¿Hermione, que haces?

Los dos se apresuraron hacia ella, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejar caer las lágrimas que le estaban empañando los ojos. Ron llegó primero a ella, se agachó y la cogió por debajo de los brazos para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -  le preguntó él desconcertado

- M-me he caído... - dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero, y muerta de vergüenza se puso a llorar

Ron aún la sostenía cuando la miró alucinado al ver que estaba llorando. Una cara similar tenía Harry que la miraba parado a la derecha de Ron. El pelirrojo rió y abrazó a Hermione.

- ¡Espero que todo esto sea por que te alegras de verme!

**********************

Después de que Hermione se calmara un poco, bajaron al parking y una vez colocado el equipaje de Ron en el coche, se marcharon rumbo al colegio mayor. Como no habían ido demasiado atentos al viaje a la ida, volvieron a perderse a la vuelta, aunque esta vez tardaron algo menos.

- No puedo creer que hayas traído todo lo que necesitas en una sola maleta – le decía Harry mientras abría el maletero en la puerta del colegio, para que Ron sacase su equipaje.

- Y yo no puedo creer que conduzcas así de mal – le dijo Ron con sorna - ¿Que más querías que trajese? Por supuesto les hice un hechizo de reducción a mis cosas... ¿Cómo las trajiste tu? – le preguntó Ron

- Mm... bueno, igual... – contestó Harry mientras se metía rápidamente en el coche tratando de no sentirse estúpido. No había caído en hacerle un hechizo a su equipaje para no llevar el coche atestado de cosas. – Voy a buscar aparcamiento... ¡Os veo arriba! 

Y diciendo esto, Harry desapareció conduciendo por la avenida. Hermione, que ya se había tranquilizado un poco en el coche, con Ron contándoles historias sobre su trabajo en Rumanía, volvía a sentirse un poco cohibida: era la segunda vez que Harry pretendía dejarles a solas, y además ella tampoco había caido en el hechizo de reducción ¿Qué diría Ron al ver su cuarto lleno de cajas?

- Bueno – dijo Ron sonriendo – ¿Me haces de guía?

- ¡Ah! Si – dijo ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Vamos – Y cogiendo la mochila de Ron y seguida por éste, entraron en el colegio, para pararse en frente de recepción. – Tienes que decirle tu nombre para que te dé la llave – le dijo Hermione, sonriéndole por fin

- Genial – dijo Ron soltando la maleta y dirigiéndose al mostrador – Hola, soy Ron... Ronald Weasley

Y mientras esperaba a que la recepcionista le diera la llave, giró la cabeza y miró a Hermione, dedicándole la más bonita de sus sonrisas. Ella sintió de nuevo ese vuelco en su estómago y sonrió desviando la mirada rápidamente

(-Otra vez no, ¡Por favor! ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?)

Ron recogió su llave y las normas del colegio. Y se dirigió al descansillo con Hermione. 

- El ascensor está estropeado – le dijo Hermione

- ¿Si? Pues me ha dicho que mi habitación está en el cuarto piso...

- Nuestras habitaciones – le sonrió Hermione – es la 418 ¿a que si?

- ¿Estamos juntos los tres? ¡Genial! – dijo Ron contento – Bueno ¿me dejas la mochila un momento? Gracias

Ron empezó a rebuscar en la mochila. Hermione vio que sacaba la varita de dentro.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo alarmada, empujándole la mano al interior de la mochila y quitándosela de un zarpazo – ¡No puedes hacer "eso" aquí!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no puedo? – le dijo Ron más alarmado aún

- B-bueno, quiero decir que ¡al menos no de un modo tan descarado!

- Buff... ¿voy a tener que subir cuatro pisos con esto? – le dijo Ron con fastido

Hermione se encogió de hombros

- Venga, que te ayudo – le dijo

- No, tranquila que podré solo. Además no quiero que por mi culpa se te rompan lo poco de los pantalones que te quedan... ¿de donde los has sacado? – le dijo mirándole las piernas con una descarada sonrisa

- ¡Ya b-basta! ¡No les pasa nada a mis pantalones! – dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

- En realidad si – le dijo Ron divertido – pasa que prácticamente no están. Pero no te preocupes, que estás muy sexy – y le guiñó un ojo con picardía, para después coger la maleta y empezar a subir la escalera.

**********************

**Wenass! He vuelto! He tardado unos diitas si, pero es que la vuelta de las vacaciones ha sido muy estresante!**

**No sabeis lo que me ha alucinado recibir tantos reviews y con tan bellas palabras. Me hace muy feliz que os esté gustando la historia, espero que siga por el buen camino. Ya sabeis que cualquier duda que os surja ( por el lio de flashbacks y tal) podeis preguntarme. Y también lo que os va pareciendo la trama. ¿os ha gustado este capítulo? Creo que ha quedado un poco soso :^ P**

**Gracias de corazón!**

**Chocobo : **gracias por decir que promete, que ilusión. Me Alegra mucho que te haya gustado!No he tardado mucho, no?

**Wandmade **: gracias por engancharte! Bien! Una adicta! Aunque lo de la violencia me asusta un poco ;^) A ver si también te mola Ron de mayor, aunque aquí le conocemos poquito, pero ¿qué tal la primera impresión?

**Ivys **: no sabes como me alegra que consideres que escribo de un modo rápido, creo que me enrrollo demasiado a veces y no quiero que os aburrais y perdais el interés, de modo que ¡Gracias! Este capítulo es un poquito mas corto, pero creo que el proximo vendrá pronto!

**Saray** : Hola! Gracias! Ya ves que este es mas cortito, pero creo que quedaba interesante dejarlo ahí, pero el siguiente vendrá rapidito. Que bien que sientas curiosidad! Gracias! 

**Naui y Cotela** : Mis niñas wapas. Aquí teneis a Ron (tachaaaaaán) os ha gustado? También Hermione y Harry seguirán cotilleándose el uno al otro ;^)

**Hermiginny13** : graciasss, me alegra muchísimo que te parezca creible ( que bien!) ya dije que intento ser un poco fiel a los personajes. Este fin de semana prometo leer tus fics y dejarte un review, vale wapa? Es que tengo muchas ganas de subir ya el capítulo

**XXGuardian Angel Xx **: Harry es un monada siii, me alegra que te guste este Harry. Ya hemos superado la primera prueba de la vuelta a clase, ha sido horrible! Un besazo mi niña!

**Lil Granger** : Oohh que bien que te haya gustado la escena! Habrá unas cuantas más, jejejeje Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y si , es la primera vez que escribo, tus bonitas palabras me sacan los colores, graciasss wapa. También miraré tus historias en breve, aunque me suena que ya he leido alguna =) un besito reina, espero que no te haya dado ese colapso!

**Lipi Weasley** : Hola!! La verdad es que hace poquito que lo puse! Jejeje Gracias por tus palabras! (Snif, casi lloro cuando vi tantos reviews! Que buenos sois!) Tranquila que habrá más encuentros furtivos en el pasado, quiero poneros en antecedentes! Te parece bien?? Y en cuanto a los del presentee....uhhmm Secretoooo 

1. Mm....quien sabe!

2. De momento no, pero... ejem

3. Harry por supuesto no es de piedra, también tendrá sus momentos por ahí ;^)

Muchas gracias por tu opinion!

**Lúthien Black** : Una paisana!Que bien! Muchas gracias por decir que escribo muy bien, que solete de niña. Mi idea es continuar esta historia hasta el final, y por lo que tengo pensado va para rato! Espero que te siga gustando a lo largo de los capítulos. Un beso

Hasta dentro de poquito!! 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Si No Te Conociera**

****

Capítulo 4 

A Hermione le costó un par de segundos reaccionar ante el piropo que Ron acababa de lanzarle. Afortunadamente para ella, él pareció no darse cuenta, y Hermione emprendió la marcha por las escaleras hasta llegar a su altura.

- Espero que arreglen el ascensor ese pronto...  habrá que enseñarle un par de cosas a estos Muggles- decía Ron con gracia

- ¡Shh! Ron, tienes que ser más discreto – le decía Hermione en tono bajo – ¡Me prometiste que lo serías!

- Si, si... ero entiéndeme, esto va a ser más duro para mí que para vosotros – y con la mirada le señalaba hacia la enorme maleta – yo no estoy acostumbrado a apañármelas sin mag... – Y Hermione le miró alertándole con la mirada – sin... más...

Por fin llegaron al cuarto piso y ante la puerta de la habitación de Ron. Éste la abrió y los dos pasaron dentro. Ron soltó la maleta  y Hermione dejó la mochila encima de la cama. Ron miró el cuarto en todas direcciones.

- Bueno ¿qué te parece? – Le dijo Hermione esperando ansiosa la respuesta - ¿Te gusta?

- Si – dijo el sonriente – pensaba que sería más pequeño ¡que bien! – dijo él acercándose a mirar el cuarto de baño – Vaya ¡hasta bañera!

- ¿¿Qué?? – preguntó Hermione incrédula mientras le apartaba para mirar el cuarto de baño - ¿Tienes bañera? ¡Harry y yo solo tenemos ducha¡ ¡pero que morro tienes! –le dijo ella bromeando

- Jeje, pues ya ves, los últimos serán los primeros – le dijo él

Salieron del cuarto de baño. Y volvieron a revisar la habitación, también muy parecida a la de los otros dos.

- Mi cuarto es el de aquí al lado – le dijo Hermione

- ¿Si? – preguntó Ron – Vamos, enséñamelo – y la cogió de la mano para salir de la habitación y llevarla hasta la puerta de la suya

- N-no creo que sea buena idea – le dijo ella mientras Ron la miraba extrañada – es que está todo por en medio...

Ron levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué mas da? ¿Crees que me va a sorprender la montaña de libros que hayas traído? Vamos, abre. – le dijo Ron empujándola un poco

- Pero... si es igual que el tuyo, ya lo verás cuando esté ordenado...   dijo ella apoyándose sobre la puerta – Se negaba a que Ron viese que había sido tan pardilla de no reducir sus pertenencias con un hechizo, para transportarlas mejor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Ron apoyándose con una mano en la puerta, de un modo terriblemente sexy - ¿ Está usted nerviosa, Señorita Granger?

Un recuerdo llegó al cerebro de Hermione como un soplo de aire violento. Si, sobre aquello que sucedió durante su sexto año, cuando por primera vez redujeron la distancia entre ellos más que nunca. No solo físicamente, si no que parecía que también habían encontrado un equilibrio; podían estar juntos sin pelearse, confesarse sus miedos y apoyarse mutuamente demostrándose todo el cariño que se tenían, que se había hecho imposible de esconder gracias al pasar de los años.

Sin embargo algo sucedió, algo que les hizo retroceder y desandar el camino recorrido. Ambos se sintieron como si despertaran de un bonito sueño, donde al final debían seguir caminando cada uno en sentido contrario.

* Flash Back*

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – decía Snape – ¿de modo que Gryffindor nombra prefectos a aquellos alumnos que debido a su alto grado de incompetencia, no son capaces de realizar una poción tan sencilla como esta?- mientras Ron empezaba a enrojecer de la furia - ¿De que se trata, Señor Weasley? ¿Acaso antes de su llegada a Hogwarts nadie se preocupó de enseñarle a leer? Por que yo diría que esta chapuza en su caldero, se debe a que le ha faltado algún ingrediente de los que están claramente escritos en la pizarra...

- ¡El dinero en casa del pobretón Weasley no les llegó para pagar a alguien que supiera enseñarle a leer!- comentó "casualmente" Draco Malfoy  al otro extremo del aula, mientras los de Slytherin estallaban en carcajadas. 

Al tiempo, Harry asomaba su mano por la espalda, para que Snape no pudiera verlo, y le dedicaba a Malfoy, un levantamiento de dedo, con todo el amor del mundo... 

- Bien- continuó Snape - después de clase se quedará a repetir la poción, aunque sabe que por muy bien que pueda salirle, su nota nunca superará el 3 – y mientras se daba la vuelta, Ron, lleno de rabia por la humillación, le contest

- Y entonces ¿ por qué quiere que la repita?

Snape se paró en seco, Harry le dio un pisotón a Ron, y Hermione, que estaba delante de ellos, se giró y miró a Ron mientras negaba con la cabeza, en señal de advertencia. Snape se giró sobre si mismo y miró desafiante a Ron, como invitándole a auto condenarse. Desde luego, con aquello uno de los dos iba a salir perdiendo, y ya estaba cantado quien de los dos iba a ser.

- Quiero decir- continuó Ron muy digno, devolviéndole el pisotón a Harry – si no voy a tener la oportunidad de sacar un aprobado en esta poción ¿ Qué placer encuentra en hacérmela repetir? ¿Y más aún – seguía Ron, ya temblando de rabia, mientras Hermione se llevaba la mano a la boca, ante lo que estaba escuchando      - cuando estaremos solos y no podrá humillarme delante del resto de la clase?

Un silencio fantasmal cruzó el aula. Snape escrutó con la mirada el rostro de Ron, y una horrorosa sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

- Muy bien Señor Weasley; el motivo por el cual le hago repetir la poción  es por que siempre será mejor un 3, un 2 o incluso un 1 en su nota, que un CERO ¿no cree? Porque esa será la calificación  que tendrá hasta que no repita esta poción. Como ya debería saber, todas sus notas en mi clase hacen media, y no tengo que explicarle lo que sucede con una nota cuando se multiplica por CERO... ¿o acaso tampoco le enseñaron a multiplicar?

Como era previsible, los de Slytherin volvieron a reír, mientras Parkinson gritaba "Pide una calculadora por Navidad, Weasley, eso si, ¡de segunda mano!. Pero Snape no había terminado, y todos lo sabían.

- De acuerdo, entonces vendrá a repetir la poción. ¿Malfoy, cuando es su próxima visita a Hogsmeade?

- El próximo domingo no, profesor, al siguiente - Contestó Malfoy maléficamente.

- De acuerdo. Weasley, ESE domingo, aquí mismo, a las 3 de la tarde. A no ser que prefiera suspender mi asignatura este curso. Fíjese, que hasta le doy alternativas – de nuevo sonrió- Ah, y 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó Harry, que no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo.

- Ah, hola Potter- dijo Snape mirando a Harry, y después a Hermione, por si se le ocurría abrir la boca- que sean 60.

**********************

-¡¡¡MALDITA FABRICA DE GRASAAAAAAA!!! Lo mataría!!Maldito mortífago malnacido!!!!AAGGGGG!! JURO QUE  ME HARÉ AUROR Y VOLVERÉ YO MISMO A POR EL ¡¡¡VOLVERÉ A POR EL!!!LO ENCERRARÉ EN AZKABÁN YO MISMO ¡¡SI!! ESO HAR

Ron gritaba y maldecía en su cuarto, sujetaba con fuerza uno de los postes que sostenían en dosel de su cama, y lo movía violentamente con furia hacia delante y hacia atrás. 

- LE DARÉ EL BESO YO MISMO SI ES NECESARIO!!!PUAG!! COMO SEA ME TRANSFORMARÉ EN DEMENTOR Y ACABARÉ CON EL, JAJAJAJA AUNQUE, ¿QUÉ SENTIMIENTOS ALEGRES PUEDE TENER SEMEJANTE CONTENEDOR DE GRASA????JAJAJA AGGGG!!!!

Y empezó a mover el poste hacia los lados; estaba histérico y fuera de sí. Había salido prácticamente corriendo al acabar la clase de Pociones, que era la ultima del día. Había  subido inmediatamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, se había metido en su cuarto y lo había cerrado con un portazo en las narices de Hermione y Harry que le habían seguido de cerca por los pasillos, gritándole para que parara. Había

- ¡Por Merlín!...me...me da miedo... creo que está delirando... - le dijo Hermione muy preocupada

- Espera - le dijo Harry - parece que se ha calmado un poco- mientras acercaba la oreja a la puerta - ya no grita... bien, pues primero entraré yo... por si... por si tiene ganas de pegar a alguien... - y le dedicó a Hermione la sonrisa más falsa que pudo

Harry encontró que la cama de Ron estaba como un par de metros fuera de su sitio, varios cojines tirados alrededor, junto con los libros de Ron, que éste había lanzado con toda su furia contra la pared de la habitación. Sobre la cama estaba Ron, tendido boca abajo, sobre el revoltijo de mantas y sábanas, mientras agarraba con toda su fuerza el cojín que tenia bajo su cara.

- Ron – le llamó Harry con suavidad- estás... ¿mejor?

- Mm – le contestó Ron, que seguía con la boca sobre el cojín

- Oye...¿quieres salir? Podemos golpear unas bludgers ¡seguro que eso te desahoga!

- Mm - volvió a contestarle Ron - No, gracias Harry, ya estoy mejor...

- ¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Harry, que conocía bien a su amigo, y sabía que esas rabietas no le duraban dos minutos.

- Mm, quédate tranquilo Harry, gracias.

Y Harry se quedó callado y de pie, mirando a su amigo, y sintiendo un odio enorme hacia Snape, que tanto les humillaba y de aquel modo les hacía sentirse. En especial a Ron, que tenia un problema de sensibilidad con las humillaciones. Harry estaba seguro de que se trataba de la obligación que Ron se había impuesto, de superar, o como mínimo igualar a Bill, Charlie y Percy, para autoafirmarse; y que Snape estuviese cada dos por tres humillándole y hundiéndole en la más oscura de las miserias, no ayudaba en nada a su amigo. Se acercó al y le dio un par de palmaditas suaves en la espalda, para después salir de la habitación.

- Creo que ya se le han pasado las ganas de pegar- le dijo Harry a Hermione con una sonrisa, aunque aún apenado- seguro que tu le animas más que yo

- No sé yo - dijo ella preocupada- viendo lo rápido que has salido tu, no creo que tenga ganas de hablar...

- Anda, Herm! Si tú eres su antídoto contra la venenosa lengua de Snape- y diciendo eso, le dio un cariñoso pellizquito en la mejilla y bajó por las escaleras- Te veo en la cena.

Hermione, se quedó un poco pensativa con lo que le había dicho Harry... luego pensó que se trataría de su habitual humor, dio un par de toques suaves a la puerta y entró al cuarto. Se encontró a Ron de la misma guisa que Harry, tumbado boca abajo en la pobre cama que había sufrido la ira post-Snape. Ella le miró muy apenada.

- Ron...

- Hermione, vete por favor- le dijo él agarrando aún mas fuerte el cojín.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione se acercó a la cama, se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella, acercó su mano temblorosa al pelirrojo cabello de Ron, y lo acarició levemente.

- Ronnie. - le dijo, casi sin pensarlo. Ron sollozó.

- Hermione. por favor...vete... no quiero que me veas así...

- Y yo no quiero irme... Ronnie, no... no quiero dejarte solo... - Hermione se levantó un poco, para sentarse al borde de la cama, y seguir acariciando el pelo de Ron – no me iré...

Pareció como si Ron hubiera estado esperando, justamente eso. Notó que Hermione se  sentaba a su lado, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, para quedarse semisentado sobre la cama, y echarse en los brazos de ella, rodeando su cintura y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, para ponerse a llorar como un niño.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para evitar llorar ella también. Jamás había visto a Ron en aquel estado, tan afectado, tan vulnerable, confiando tanto y aferrándose tanto a ella, como si fuese la única que podría ayudarle a calmar aquel odio, aquella rabia, todo ese dolor... ¿sería ella en verdad, como Harry le había dicho, su antídoto? ¿Y él? ¿Qué significaba él para Hermione? ¿ Por qué había notado que su pecho explotaba por dentro cuando Ron se le había abrazado? 

Todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione, en los pocos segundos que habían pasado, desde que Ron se acomodara en su pecho, hasta que ella reaccionó. Abrazó a Ron, pasando un brazo por su espalda, y con la otra mano, acariciaba su cabello, que se enrojecía a cada segundo más, por los últimos rayos de sol del DIA, que entraban por la ventana, y caían sobre ellos.

Ron lloró con fuerza, apenas dos minutos, y sintió que ese dolor que le atormentaba, se estaba disipando, entre los brazos de su dulce Hermione... y rápidamente, empezó a calmarse.

- Ronnie... tranquilo... y al decir esto, bajo sus labios para besar donde acariciaba su 

pelo - sabes que él no tiene razón... 

- Si... Lo sé Herm... - le contestó él mientras seguía con la cabeza en su pecho- por supuesto que sé leer y multiplicar... - Hermione se quedó un poco descolocada y sin saber que decir. – Ahí te pillé, ¿a que si? -Le dijo Ron, quien soltó una pequeña risita, y Hermione sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima, y también se rió un poquito.

Puso las manos alrededor de la barbilla de Ron, y suavemente retiró su cara para mirarle a los ojos. Esos tremendos ojos azules que la hacían sentirse tan indefensa, y que ahora estaban bañados de lágrimas, al igual que sus mejillas, aunque adornadas por una leve sonrisa.

- Escúchame- le dijo ella, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas- tu no eres un incompetente- y la sonrisa de Ron se borró de su cara, al tiempo que bajaba su mirada   

- No Ron, tu no eres incompetente, ni inútil ni todas esas cosas que siempre te está llamando Snape, lo sabes, y lo mas importante de todo, has demostrado que no lo eres, así que no tienes que hacerle caso nunca más... por que sabes por qué hace todo eso...

- Vas a decirme que es por  Harry, que es por que le tiene manía  y todo eso – se quejó Ron – pero ya estoy hartándome, aunque yo sea su amigo ¡no era mi padre el que le tomaba el pelo en el colegio!

- Grasiento pelo- le corrigió Hermione, con una mirada de falsa severidad – nunca olvides eso...

Ese comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Ron, y uno de sus brazos abandonó la cintura de Hermione para ayudarle a incorporarse y quedarse sentado, muy cerca de ella. Luego, con esa misma mano, acarició el pelo de Hermione por la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Por su parte, ella acariciaba un poquito el brazo de Ron que la tenía sujeta y mantenía la otra mano sobre su regazo.

- Veeerás... -dijo Hermione, horrorizándose al notar que le temblaba la voz. Tosió un poquito para que ésta se le recolocara. – él, lo hace... - y la mano de Ron se deslizaba desde el pelo a la mejilla de Hermione – lo hace por que... por que es un amargado- y la mano acarició su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas – y...  como a él... como le amargaron en su...  – y Ron seguía con la mirada, el recorrido de su mano, que ahora bajaba lentamente hacia el cuello de Hermione, quien se estremeció en un pequeño escalofrío – ¡En su niñez! - Gritó Hermione, dejando que la dominaran los nervios, mientras Ron había retirado asustado su mano del suave cuello de Hermione -¡ay! pues como le hicieron un amargado en su niñez ahora el se siente todavía mas amargado y  quiere hacer lo mismo con los demás y quienmejorquetuqueeres el hijo del amigodesupeor enemigo - decía ella sin apenas respirar- ¡no! el enemigo del amigo del hijo... el amigo del hijo... - y se quedó clavada en los ojos de Ron, que la miraban entre pícaro y divertido, y había vuelto a poner sus dedos en el cuello de Hermione.

- De su peor enemigo... - dijo Ron terminando la frase- Señorita Granger ¿acaso se está usted poniendo... un poco nerviosa?- le preguntó Ron pícaro, acercando su cara a la de Hermione

- Uhm... ah. Ron... -balbuceó ella

- Me gusta más "Ronnie"... - dijo él, y cuando estaba apenas a dos centímetros de sus labios, se paró y bajó su boca hasta donde su mano acariciaba el cuello de Hermione.

- N-no..no decías lo mismo... cuando. cuando... te llamaban así tus hermanos- le dijo ella a punto de desfallecer del estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba, por tener al pelirrojo enterrado en su mata de cabello castaño, dándole pequeños besitos en el cuello y acogiéndola con firmeza por la cintura.Ron le dio un último besito en el cuello y subió la cara para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Hermione

- Eso es por que lo que me gusta, es que tú me llames así...

Hermione no sabia si quería levantarse y salir corriendo, o estaba deseando que Ron  la besara, como aquella noche en la torre de astronomía. Se encontraba prácticamente paralizada. Ron por su parte, parecía que disfrutaba viendo la poca resistencia que Hermione había puesto ante aquel acercamiento _-(Eso significaba que le gusto¿no?_) –pensaba Ron muy emocionado – _(pero está muy nerviosa... a lo mejor no quiere... y no se atreve a decírmelo...)_

Casi como si ella le hubiera leído el pensamiento, al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba vacilando, en ese instante supo que no quería marcharse de allí. Algo cambió en su rostro, y  para no perder la magia de ese momento, con su mano acarició el pelo de su amigo.

- Y... ¿por qué te gusta?- preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa- ¿ por que... te gusta que yo te llame así?

Ron le sonri

- Porque... -dijo mientras acercaba hacia sí a Hermione, por la cintura- me gusta que seas... cariñosa conmigo... por que tu - se calló -... por que..me gusta estar así contigo, Mione...

- A mi... también me gusta... estar así... Ronnie- y se sonrieron- y también me gusta... que seas cariñoso... y que me llames... "Mione"...

Volvieron a sonreírse tímidamente. Él ya no podía resistirse más. Desde aquella noche de Abril, había estado dándole vueltas a lo mismo, deseando tener la oportunidad de repetirlo...

- Y... ¿ que te... bese? – le preguntó Ron, completamente ruborizado- ¿te... te gusta que yo te bese... ? por que.... me estoy muriendo de ganas......

Hermione, sonriendo, bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y después asintió. 

Ron fue de nuevo a buscar los suaves labios de Hermione, mientras la acercaba aún mas a él.  Hermione posó sus manos en los hombros de Ron y se dejó llevar por aquella agradable sensación. Sentía nervios, si, por tener a Ron tan cerca, por estar solos, por estar besándose... ella movió un poco sus labios, y seguidamente lo hizo él... empezaron a darse pequeños besitos, tan cortos, como inexpertos, para acabar con otro mas largo, donde nuevamente movían sus labios con timidez. Ron se aferraba a la cintura de Hermione, y esta enredaba suavemente sus dedos en los cabellos de Ron.

Separaron sus labios, y Hermione besó a Ron en la comisura, y luego un poquito mas alejado de ahí, y después en la mejilla. Se aferró con sus brazos al cuello de este, al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama para poder abrazarse mejor, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo, para después sentarse en el borde de la cama. Cogió a Hermione con firmeza por la cintura y las piernas, y la sentó en las suyas con intención de quedar aún más cerca. Hermione completamente cohibida por aquella posición, acarició con sus manos por debajo del pelo de Ron. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez Ron abrazaba a Hermione con fuerza, se sentía muy emocionado al tenerla tan cerca. Ella sentía chispas, y como si algo revolotease en su estómago. Cuando separaron de nuevo sus labios, Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron, mientras se abrazaba a él por la cintura, y él lo hacía por su espalda.

Ron actuaba como por inercia, empujado por una fuerza que parecía que controlaba sus actos muchísimo más que su propia consciencia. Giró su cara sobre el rostro de Hermione, y dulce e inocentemente se acariciaban mejilla con mejilla... Hermione estaba tan nerviosa como emocionada, y viendo tan cerca el cuello de Ron, y lo mucho que le agradaba su olor, se decidió a besarle, tal como le había hecho el antes. Le daba pequeños besitos, imitándole... Al contrario que ella, que no había podido disfrutarlo por lo nerviosa que estaba, Ron si que pareció encontrarle gusto al asunto

- ah... oye, Herm... me... mmm, me estás... haciendo cooosquillas - le susurraba el pelirrojo, que pasaba sus manos sin parar entre la espalda y el pelo de Hermione – mm... Mione...jeje...eehh...¡Herm!¿qu...que..qué haces? - le preguntó Ron, fascinado por las sensaciones que estaba teniendo. Y es que Hermione, besito a besito, acababa  de llegar a detrás de la oreja de Ron, y parece que no le había dejado indiferente.

- Y bien... - le susurró Hermione al oído – Señor Weasley ¿no me dirá... que ahora es usted, el que se pone..... un poquito nervioso?

- Jejejeejjejeje... -rió  Ron con nerviosismo- eeh... escucha, Mione... - y diciendo esto, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le miró a los ojos – yo... ¿sabes?  yo... nunca pensé que te tendría... aquí..... en mi... cama... - Hermione abrió mucho los ojos - tan cerca... y que... y que habrías venido... para - los ojos de Hermione se abrían aún más -...para... hablar de... Snape...- y mientras acababa la frase, la sonrisa de Ron se tornó en una mueca de pena mezclada con profundo asco.

La expresión de Hermione cambió inmediatamente; se miraron y rieron divertidos. Era tan agradable tenerse el uno al otro así, tan cerca...y ahora se sentían los dos mucho más cómodos, más relajados... Tanto que esta vez Ron no pidió permiso a Hermione para volver besarla. Se abrazaban fuerte mientras se acariciaban sus labios. Así Ron, comenzó a inclinarse despacio sobre la cama, totalmente embriagado por el calor del cuerpo de Hermione, quien abrazada a él también caía suavemente sobre la cama, dejándose llevar en los brazos de Ron. Cuando reaccionó, ya estaba tendida en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho de Ron sobre el suyo, cuyos labios habían abandonado los suyos para pasearse ahora por su suave cuello... y su mano se había posado en la desnuda rodilla de Hermione. Esta abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a preguntarse si estaría bien aquello que estaba sucediendo... en el preciso instante, se escuchó un golpe

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Hermione sobresaltada

- ¿Qué?¿qué?- preguntó Ron asustado- ¿qué pasa? ¿estás... bien?¿me... me he pasado? – le preguntó mientras se mordía el labio en gesto de preocupación tras haber retirado su mano de la rodilla de Hermione, como si se hubiera quemado.

- ¿q..que? -  preguntó Hermione, mientras le ardían las mejillas – he... ¡He oido un golpe!¿tu no?

- ¿Un Golpe?

**********************

**¿¿Que tal?? Os dije que vendría prontito! No paro de poner Flash Backs,lo sé,  jeje, pero ya os dije que creo necesario que conozcais toda la historia, no? ¿Os gusta el segundo encuentro Ron/Hermione? OOOHH! De momento solo faltan un par de flash back... y conoceremos que es lo que pasó en la fiesta de fin de curso que tan preocupada trae a Hermione!! Espero que no se esté poniendo aburrida la historia y que la disfruteis!! El siguiente capi está casi terminado :D**

**Sigo muy emocionada por vuestros comentarios! SniF!! Que majos sois!**

**Violeta_Potter : **muchas gracias por tu decorativo review! Aquí tienes el siguiente! ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ ^o^ Un beso!

**xX Guardian Angel Xx:** Hola nena! Si, al final te hice caso y lo continué un poco más, y parece q ha gustado, Gracias!! Estoy impaciente por que subas el 14! Aunque el nuevo también promete mucho! Y de risa, que son los que mas me molan! Un besazoooo!****

**Hidrazaina : **WOW! Yo también me he quedado así 0_0 con tu pedazo de review!!! Me alegra muchisimo que te guste la personalidad de nuestro trio! Creo que Harry no es tonto y como muchos chicos (aunque disimulen) se mueren por conocer los cotilleos de su alrededor, y mas de sus dos mejores amigos! Me alegra mucho que te parezca lógico este comportamiento de Harry :D Tranquila que sabreis lo que pasó aquella noche ( hay muchas expectativas por lo que veo! Va a ser un reto!) El reencuentro fue divertido de escribir, pobre Hermione! 

Si, el colegio donde estudian es muggle, para que a los tres les pillara relativamente cerca de sus lugares de estudio y pudieran vivir los tres juntos :) De todos modos seguramente hable más de todo eso más adelante. Como bien dices , y habrás leido en este capi, el pobre Ron se teme que le va a costar ;) Gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo y por analizar mi historia de un modo tan completo wapa!!!

XDDD Harry cogerá el coche cada mañana junto con Ron para ir a la Academia, así que... mejor coge el metro si vas por Londres!!! Besazos!****

**Bonnie Radcliffe**: En serio te hace reir?? Gracias!! Intento utilizar expresiones de nuestra vida diaria también! Me gustaria que echarais alguna sonrisilla leyendolo, pero ¡cuesta! Asi que muchas gracias wapa!

**Airhead14** : muchas gracias!! Espero que también te guste este capítulo!

**Lil Granger** : veo que también tengo en ti una fiel lectora! A mi también me encanta verles así! Y el piropo, ya ves! El chaval q no es de piedra! ;) Poco a poco irán pasando mas cosas en su presente :) Gracias por decir que escribo genial, tu si eres genial :D 

**CurlsofGold **: Gracias!! Nuestro Ronnie se hace mayor, ya ves! Gracias por los piropos al fic, lo he continuado prontito, no? Un besazo!
    
    **Lily-McGonagall**: Gracias!! Me alegra mucho que te emocine leerlo! Yuhu!! Aquí está la continuacion! Os contaré lo que pasó en la fiesta, pero hay que saber como llegaron a allí ¿no? Y también os contaré como son las cosas para ellos ahora :) Muchas gracias wapa!

**Creo que no me dejo a nadie! Hasta pronto! Mmmuuak!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Si No Te Conociera**

****

Capítulo 5 

- ¡_eh chicos! cuidado con acercarse a Weasley en la cena, que después de lo de Snape, debe estar que muerde _– se escuchaba decir a Seamus Finnigan desde la escalera que llevaba a la habitación.

- _Puff, es que se han pasado mogollón _– Decía Dean Thomas –_ tanto uno como el otro..._

Junto a sus voces, se escuchaban sus pasos; era evidente que subían a su cuarto para dejar sus libros antes de bajar a cenar.

Ron estaba paralizado mirando hacia la puerta; miró entonces a Hermione, cuyos ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

- ¡PERO QUITATE DE ENCIMA¡- le gritó ella , histérica

- ¡Ah!per...perdón!- balbuceó Ron mientras se incorporaba y se ponía de pie, completamente rojo.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron tras ella Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbotton, libros en mano, y tardando unos segundos en percatarse de la presencia de Ron y  Hermione; segundos que aprovechó ella para terminar de levantarse de la cama y alejarse un poco de Ron.

Primero Dean, se paró en seco, y después Seamus. Neville seguía a lo suyo , y hasta que Ron saludó, ni se percató de que allí estaban.

- Hola... – dijo Ron, tratando de sonar casual

Los otros tres le miraron, después a Hermione, de nuevo a Ron, y otra vez a ella, mientras empezaban a alucinar.

- Estabamos hablando – les volvió a decir Ron 

Después miraron los cojines por el suelo...la cama que estaba dos metros fuera de su sitio ( volvieron a mirar a Ron  ) el revoltijo de sábanas y la manta medio caida por el suelo ( volvieron a mirar a Ron ) Seamus y Dean se miraron, dirigieron su vista hacia la acalorada Hermione que entrelazaba sus manos con nerviosismo, levantaron una ceja, y sonrieron a Ron con picardía

- Si - Dijo Dean

- Claro - siguió Seamus- hablabais...

- Y también estabamos limpiando- se apresuró a decir Hermione- p..por eso hemos movido todo de sitio...¿no veis?....pero Ron - y giró la cabeza hacia el, muerta de vergüenza, y sin mirarle - ya.. ya es tarde, mejor limpiamos otro...dia...

Y Hermione salió apresuradamente del cuarto, pasando entre los chicos, que la sonreían, excepto Neville, que la miraba con la boca medio abierta.

- Vaaaaya con Weasley! Y nosotros que pensabamos que no estarias de humor para hablar! – dijo divertido Dean

- Pero si para "limpiar" ¿eh Ron?- le preguntó Seamus con sorna – ¡bueno, bueno! Y nada menos que con Hermione Granger!

- ¡Si, si! ¡Definitivamente no nos ha salido tonto, ¡menos mal!- continuó Dean, volviendose hacia  Seamus, y hablandole  como si Ron  no estuviese.

- Ya te cuento! Pero bueno! El primero que sube a una chica al dormitorio... ¡¡y es Weasley!!- exclamaba Dean

- ¡Pero tio! ¡¡Con Hermione Granger!! – dijo Seamus, mientras se acercaba a Ron y le daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda y le miraba orgulloso – bueno, y madre mia como habeis dejado el cuarto... la próxima vez avisa ¡y no subimos a interrumpir!- le dijo mientras se volvía, hacia Dean y le guiñaba un ojo

- Anda... ¿ de que hablas? – le dijo Ron molesto- me voy a cenar..... hasta luego....

Y salió rapidamente de cuarto. Al bajar a la sala común, no vió ni a Harry ni a Hermione, así que se dirigió al Gran comedor. Alli estaba Harry, que ya iba por el segundo plato, y estaba sentado enfrente de Ginny. Este se alegró mucho de ver que su amigo habia bajado a cenar:

- ¡Ey!¡Ey! ¡Ron, aquí! - le gritaba Harry, que se habia levantado un poco de su asiento, y le hacia señas con la mano – ¡Que bien que hayas bajado!- le dijo sonriente 

- Hola - contestó Ron- ya ves, jeje....- le contestó un poco avergonzado mientras buscaba a Hermione con la mirada, y se sentaba al lado de Ginny

-  ¡Mi pequeño Ronniekins! – dijo ella mientras se incorporaba para abrazar a Ron y aplastarle su cara contra la de ella- Harry me ha contado lo de ese montón de basura de Snape ¿estás bien?

- Si Ginny, estoy bien... no os preocupeis, gracias a los dos- Ron les sonrió timidamente mientras seguía buscando a Hermione.

- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Hermione?- inquirió Harry

- ¿Yo?- contestó Ron

- No...tu Patronum...¡Pues claro que tú, hombre! ¿Ya estás otra vez?- dijo Harry cansinamente 

- ¿Otra vez? – quiso saber Ginny - ¿Qué te pasa Ron?

- No me pasa naaaada, Ginny – contestó Ron - ¿Sabeis donde está Hermione?

- ¡Pero si la dejé en el cuarto contigo, Ron! ¡espabila! – le dijo Harry, perdiendo un poco la calma y tirándole un trocito de pan.

- ¡SHHHH! – chistó Ron- ¿quieres no gritar?

- ¿ En el cuarto con Hermione?- preguntó Ginny dejándose ver un poco escandalizada - ¿y ahora no sabes donde está?

La cabeza de Seamus apareció entre los hombros de Ginny y Ron, frente a Harry, y les susurr

- La pobrecilla salió corriendo; tu hermano debe ser un torbellino, a juzgar por como dejaron la cama, guapa – le dijo esto último a Ginny, con una malvada sonrisilla, para luego marcharse a coger su cena.

La cara de Harry era un poema; miraba a Ron incrédulo con los ojos muy abiertos, y Ginny había clavado la vista en su plato, sin reaccionar aún. Ron se había quedado pasmado, miró primero a su hermana, que seguía en estado catatónico, y luego a Harry, que no movía ni un músculo.

- No. No es lo que parece...no es n-nada de eso....- tartamudeó Ron

Hermione no bajó esa noche a cenar. La vergüenza de ser pillada, por los otros chicos, a solas con Ron, en un escenario más en su contra que otra cosa, la atormentó toda la noche. Y peor aún fue cuando en los sucesivos dias tuvo que aguantar los cuchicheos en la sala común, el interrogatorio de sus compañeras de habitación y los rumores en las clases, que llevaban aquella situación , a algo mucho más allá de lo que había sido; algo que hacía que el recuerdo de los dulces besos de Ron , se tornara en algo incómodo y doloroso de recordar, por toda la cola que traería detrás.

 (n/a continua al final del capítulo)

* Fin del Flash Back*

- ¿Nerviosa? ¿P-por que iba a estarlo? - preguntó ella vacilante 

- No lo sé... dimelo tú – le preguntó Ron mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia ella

Hermione sacó despacio la llave de su bolsillo,y se giró despacio para abrir la puerta. Entraron y Ron cerró tras de sí. Hermione se apresuró a alejarse de Ron, dirigiéndose al escritorio y apoyándose en el.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con satisfacción – Ya te dije que era igual que el tuyo... sin bañera ¡Suertudo! 

- Tranquila – le dijo Ron metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y sonriéndole  – podemos compartirla cuando tú quieras...

- Vaya, vaya – le dijo ella – ¡Cómo has venido de Rumanía...! dime ¿que es lo que te ha pasado allí? – le preguntó ácidamente mientras le sonreía

- Cuentame tu primero – le dijo él mientras se apoyaba en la pared frente a Hermione

- ¿Yo? – dijo ella extrañada – ¿ que tendría que contarte?

- Por ejemplo por que no viniste a verme este verano, con Harry...- dijo de repente Ron, dejándose ver un poco apenado

A Hermione le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Justo cuando había decidido seguirle el juego a Ron, y ya que estaba un poco más tranquila por su presencia, le salía con un tema serio.

- Bueno... ya te dijé por carta lo que pasaba...tenía que estudiar para el examen de acceso a la universidad...

- Pero... ¿no podías haberte escapado cuatro dias? – le dijo Ron con tono de reproche.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No quería comenzar otra discusión sobre la importancia que ella le daba a los estudios.

- ¿O es que...  - le djo Ron mirando al suelo – no querías verme?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida - ¿Por qué no iba a querer verte, Ron?– dijo cruzando los brazos - ¿A que viene eso?

- ¿Estás enfadada o algo así... por lo que pasó en la fiesta de fin de curso?

Hermione que estaba mirando a Ron  extrañada, tratando de averiguar por donde exáctamente iba su conversación, agachó inmediatamente la cabeza, y sintió como se le subián de golpe los colores.

- Di, Herm – dijo Ron sacándo las manos de sus bolsillos y acercándose un poco a ella - ¿Estás enfadada...?

- No... – le contestó aún sin mirarle

- No me digas que te da vergüenza, hablar de eso – le preguntó Ron con tono de incredulidad 

- Pues... si... ¿q-que pasa?

Y mientras Hermione se ponía cada vez más roja, Ron empezó a reirse, ante lo que Hermione empezó a enfurruñarse.

- ¡Hey! ¡Que graciosa eres! – dijo Ron divertido

- Si ¿no ves como me divierto? – le dijo ella muy enfadada clavándole la mirada.

Ron dejó de reir. Se acercó a Hermione y se apoyó en el escritorio, a su lado.

- ¿No te...gustó? 

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione mientras abría sus ojos tanto que parecían dos platos

- Pues... eso... que si no lo pasaste bien – le dijo Ron suavemente, dándole un empujoncito con el hombro

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Hermione, a quien le hubiera encantado desaparecerse en ese mismo instante, o lanzarle la caja más pesada a la cabeza de Ron, que tenía el descaro de preguntarle esas cosas.

Ron se quedó esperando alguna respuesta de Hermione. Como no obtuvo ninguna, se incorporó e intentó buscar su mirada, que ella escondía tímidamente.

- Bueno, te dejaré sola... Pero sigo pensando que eres muy graciosa... aunque, también creo que vas un poco hacia atrás... Bueno – y diciendo esto se agachó a buscar la mejilla de Hermione, donde dejó un beso – nos vemos luego.

Y Ron salió del cuarto de Hermione. Estaba un poco confundido. Llevaba todo el verano esperando hablar con Hermione sobre lo que iba a pasar con ellos dos. Le había insinuado el tema en las cartas, y estaba completamente seguro de que ella iría a verle, pero no fue así. Y ahora que estaban aquí los dos, tampoco quería hablar de ello. Recordó una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con su hermano Charlie. Él le había recomendado no presionarla, pero tampoco dejar de ser él mismo. _" Sé como tu eres, y actúa con ella como siempre; así es como lo has conseguido hasta hoy. Que haya algo más, ahora depende de ella"_ le había dicho Charlie.

Hermione por su lado, se sentía completamente incómoda. Al principio estaba segura de que era por Ron. Pero, al rato, seguía pensando sobre por que se sentía así. Por que no lograba pensar con claridad, y empezó a sentirse incómoda y fastidiada consigo misma. 

Al poco rato Harry llamó a su cuarto.

- Hola Herm ¿bajamos a cenar?

- Si, espera voy a coger mis cosas – le dijo ella mientras volvía al interior

- Ok. ¡Ron! – dijo llamando a la puerta del cuarto de éste, que abrió enseguida – ¿Vienes a cenar?

- Si, vamos – le dijo Ron – ¿Conseguiste aparcar cerca?

- Pues bastante – le contestó Harry – ¡pero no sabes lo que me ha costado!

- ¡Puedo hacerme a una idea, viendo lo mal que conduces! Jajaja – rió Ron mientras Harry le miraba con odio por el comentario.

En ese momento salió Hermione de su cuarto. Y al cruzarse su mirada con la de Ron volvió a agachar la cabeza y comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

- Vamos – les dijo

Harry la miró y después a Ron, a modo de pregunta. Éste se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar por delante de él.

- Y yo que pensaba que iba a echar esto de menos... - murmuró Harry. Y echó a andar por el pasillo.

Afortunadamente la cena transcurrió con bastante normalidad. El comedor estaba en el mismo piso que la recepción y la comida era bastante buena, aunque por supuesto no tanto como la de Hogwarts.

Hablaron de todo un poco. De sus planes para las casi dos semanas que les quedaban antes de empezar las clases y como no había practicamente nadie en el comedor, pudieron hablar también de cómo se las iban a apañar a partir de ahora para no llamar la atención sobre los muggles. El que peor lo llevaba era Ron, que seguía pensando que podría hacer magia a destajo sin que le descubrieran. Ya se encargaría Hermione y su sentido de la responsabilidad de quitarle esa idea de la cabeza en breve. 

Cuando acabaron de cenar, dieron una pequeña vuelta por el colegio mayor, echando un vistazo a la sala de estudio, y a la pequeña biblioteca.

- Mira Hermione! Han puesto aquí tu cuarto! Jajaja – bromeó Ron, lo que Hermione le agradeció con un pequeño codazo.

- Chicos – les dijo ella - yo me voy a la cama... que aún me queda desenterrarla del montón de equipaje... 

Se acercó a besar a Harry en la mejilla y después a Ron, quien al alejarse ésta, le revolvió el pelo con una mano. Hermione chascó la lengua en señal de molestia mientras retiraba a Ron de un empujoncito y se alejó en dirección a su cuarto

- ¿Seguimos la rueda de reconocimiento? – propuso Harry

- Vale – dijo Ron – y por la puerta que había en el hall se dirigieron al patio interior del colegio.

Tras un pequeño porche con banquitos de madera, había varias pistas para practicar deporte. Harry empleó cerca de un cuarto de hora en explicarle a Ron en que consistía el baloncesto, sin demasiado éxito...

- A ver, Ron, que no – dijo Harry empezando a perder la paciencia – se la pasan, como si fuera la Quaffle ¿vale? No se la lanzan a dar como hacemos nosotros con las bludgers.

- Ahh – dijo Ron como iluminado – entonces, la pelota naranja es como si fuera el Quaffle

- Si, bueno... parecido

- ¿Y que utilizan como bludgers? 

- ¿Eh? No utilizan nada

- ¿Nada? ¿Cómo no van a utilizar nada?

- Pues muy sencillo, Ron. Se pasan la pelota naranja y tratan de encestarla por ahí – le explicaba Harry señalando a la canasta - Básicamente es eso... luego tiene sus normas, claro

- Y ¿Cómo intentan evitar que los contrarios encesten?

- Pues... bueno... robándose unos a los otros la pelota,  procurando no hacer faltas

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El cerebro de Ron trabajaba rapidamente mientras escrutaba el campo de baloncesto con la mirada.

- Ese deporte es una mierda – sentenció Ron

- ¿Qué? – Harry se volvió para mirarle un poco ofendido - ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Ni siquiera lo has visto!

- A ver; me estás diciendo que - comenzó a decir Ron, mientras contaba con los dedos -  primero: no utilizan tres pelotas, si no solo una, que por otro lado, es la más fácil de manejar y la más inofensiva. Segundo: no hay tres aros, si no solo uno, por el cual colar la inofensiva pelota naranja.Y tercero: solo se disputan la única e inofensiva pelota naranja tapándose unos a otros... seguro que con cuidado de no rozarse mucho por si se hacen daño... – Ron levantó una ceja – ¡Es un deporte para blandos!

Harry se quedó en silencio mientras asimilaba toda la retaila de Ron, y después levantó una ceja.

- Es un deporte Muggle, Ron

- Para Muggles Blandos

- Que si, Ron – dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos – que si... Oye, cambiando de tema, dentro de tres dias es el cumpleaños de Hermione- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el respaldo de uno de los bancos -  ¿Has pensado algo que regalarle?

- Puess... – decía Ron, mientras imitando a Harry se sentaba junto a él – lo cierto es que no se me ocurre nada que regalarle... pero he pensado otra cosa, al menos...

-  Y ¿Qué es? – le preguntó Harry

- Pues que lo podríamos celebrar de algún modo especial – le explicaba Ron - ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos los tres a la playa el fin de semana?

- Uhm – murmuró Harry, para luego quedarse pensativo unos segundos – oye, pues ¡es muy buena idea! El final perfecto para las vacaciones. Podríamos ir a  Brighton, me han hablado muy bien de allí este verano.

- Por mi donde quieras, ¡eres tu el que conduce! – rió Ron - ¡Oh , no! Pobres de nosotros!

Mientras tanto, Hermione estaba en su cuarto, y retiraba los últimos restos de la mudanza de encima de su cama. Se dejó caer sobre ella, y ajena a los planes de los chicos, comenzó de nuevo a intentar desenmarañar el lio de pensamientos de su cabeza.

No lograba comprender qué era lo que pasaba con Ron... por que estaba claro que algo sucedía, y parecía que poco a poco empezaba a concienciarse de ello. Pero bien, eso no significaba que lo fuese a aceptar.

Volvió a recordar la fiesta de fin de curso, y a pesar de estar sola, y ser la única conocedora de sus pensamientos, sintió tanta vergüenza como si hablase del tema ante una multitud de gente. Como pudo, desterró de su cabeza ese recuerdo, y pensó en la historia que le vino a la cabeza aquella misma tarde, cuando Ron habia vuelto a coquetear con ella.

- _( Tengo que parar esto... ¿y si ocurre lo que la otra vez?)_ –Pensaba Hermione _(Ahora vivimos juntos por propia voluntad... sería una estupidez estropearlo todo por... por dejarme llevar... seguro que después volveriamos a sufrir... )_

* Flash Back *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Ron y Hermione fueran encontrados en el cuarto de él por el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¡Vamos, No seas tonto! - le decía Harry, mientras empujaba el codo de Ron - ve a hablar con ella ¡ahora! yo volveré al castillo con los demás

- Harry...- vacilaba Ron mientras miraba apenado a Hermione – yo creo que ella no quiere verme...¡lleva cuatro dias evitándome!

- ¡Venga ya! La pobre siente vergüenza por todo lo que han ido diciendo!Es normal – le decia Harry por lo bajo

- Está furiosa conmigo... – más apenado aún, Ron emprendió el camino hacia la salida del Invernadero

- Nononono! Nada de eso! Tú no te vas – y Harry le sujetaba de la túnica – vamos a ver, ¿ella no estuvo ahí contigo cuando más falta te hacía? – le preguntó severamente mirandole a los ojos

- Si... - contestó Ron bajando la mirada, que llevaba esos cuatro dias añorando la cercanía de Hermione, como si hiciera meses que no la veía.

- ¡Pues entonces! Ahora es ella la que te necesita a ti ¡tira!- le dijo Harry, nervioso.

Ron lo pensó unos segundos.

- Si esta noche no duermo en mi cama, es por que me ha dado una paliza, buscame en la enfermería...

- ¿Quién sabe, amigo?- le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo- ¡ah!¡Corre que ya ha salido!

**********************

¡He vuelto! Lamento el retraso! El fin de semana pasado estuve de viaje, y esta semana ha sido una locura!! Espero compensarlo con este capitulo y que os agrade. Ahora va a a venir un flash back algo larguito, pero creo que está interesante, a ver que os parece, por que casi seguro que este es el penúltimo antes de.... tachaaan ¡El de la fiesta de fin de curso!

 No sabeis lo mucho que he alucinado con la cantidad de reviews que me habeis mandado, y todos con muy bellas palabras, snif, que emoción, que majos sois!! ¡¡Muchisimas gracias!! A ver si os continúa gustando este capítulo!

**Lily_Mcgonagall** : Hola wapa! Ya que vosotros os molestais en leerme y hacerme saber lo que opinais, lo menos que puedo hacer es contestaros!  Te pareció corto? :P Son 8 páginas!jejeje pero me halagas si me dices que es por que te gustó! A ver si este también te parece corto!

Gracias por decir que te gusta la historia. Harry, el pobre, averigua lo que puede, aunque obtiene más información por parte de Ron que de la de Hermione. A pesar de que algunos datos no los tiene completos, es bastante espabilado y conoce bastante bien lo que pasa ( es que si no estaría un poco ciego) Un beso!

**Bonnie Radcliffe **: Hola otra vez wapa! Me alegra que te interese cada vez un poquito más! Espero seguir haciéndolo. ¿Te gustó el momento de la habitación, no? :D Ya he puesto que ya queda menos para conocer el momento de la fiesta de fin de curso.... y otros!

**Hidrazaina** : La reina de los reviews! Hola! Pues ya ves, wapa, ahora he tardado un poco mas en actualizar, pero es que las clases y otras actividades no dejan tiempo para nada. Pues si, por supuesto, como toda historia de este tipo, tiene sus complicaciones. Ya conoceis el presente, y si no están juntos, será por algo no?? Ahora ya conoces un poquito de lo que les pasó, y en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás del todo. A ver que te parece!

En cuanto a lo de que Rowling se corta un poco en sus libros, supongo que si, y que es  por lo que dices. Como yo no tengo que dar cuentas a nadie, escribo lo que quiero, jejeje que son las cosas que yo hacía con esa edad! Al fin y al cabo, estos chicos son casi como nosotros!

En serio te gustó Snape? Es que, si algo me fastidia un poco de las películas, es que Snape sale demasiado blando, y en los libros es un auténtico C*BR*N no crees?? Nuestros chicos se llevan mucho peor con él en los libros , que lo que sale en las pelis. Bueno... es mi punto de vista ( ahora quien se fue por las ramas? :P )

No tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos durará esto, pero ni siquiera aproximada , sorry! Solo me dejo llevar por que lo estoy disfrutando mucho!

La explicación sobre lo que va a estudiar Hermione también está ya preparada! Así que la conocerás mas adelante, pero me alegre de que pregunteis lo que os quede en duda, por si se me escapa algo :D

GRACIAS por contarme que te gusta mi forma de narrarlo. Si que me preocupa un poco que la historia se quede muy liada con tanta vista al pasado, espero ir explicándolo bien. Gracias reina! Te agradezco muchisimo tu analizado review. Un beso enorme!

Ya sabes cuando tu integridad fisica puede correr peligro por Potter al volante, cuidado! ;)

**Hermiginny13**: He tardado un poco pero aquí lo tienes ya! :D

**CurlsofGold** : OOH! Muchas gracias!! Lo cierto es que fue un momento muy sentido, gracias por hacerme saber que te gustó!

**Ivys** : Muchas graciaaaaas!! (me sonrojo) me hace muy feliz que encuentres entretenido como lo escribo, y que mi visión de ellos dos sea compartida! A  ver si te gusta también este capi. Un beso!

**Marta_Weasley** : GRACIAS!!! Que majaaaa! Yo también me derretí al escribirlo, es que es tan dulce este niño! Jeje que bien que te hayas metido en la historia! Lo dejé en un tsitio un poco chungo, si, lo sé, no pensaba que no iba a tener tiempo de subirlo esta semana! Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena!

Al pobre Harry, como he puesto antes, no le cuentan casi nada , jajaja pero el saca sus propias conclusiones ;) En tu nick no me sale el link para ver tu fic, sabes como prodrías arrgelarlo para que pueda leerlo?? Un besazo!

**Gloria** : hola mi niñaa!! Pues ya ves, me ha costado un poco, pero ya tengo el siguiente! Ya veo que tu sigues desarrollando tu vena productiva! BIEN! Un besazo reina!

**Madame Manson** : jejejeje,Ya sabes que fue aquel ruido :) Gracias por tus bellas palabras!! Un beso

**Nelly Grint** : muchiiiiiiisimas gracias!! Aquí lo tienes! ¿qué tal? ¿te ha gustado este también?

**Airhead14** : siii a mi también me encantó escribirle así, pobrecitooo!! Pero allí estaba Herm para ayudarle, que tiernos!

**Lil Granger**: Hola otra vez wapa! Gracias por los piropos a la escena. En cuanto a la bañera de Ron, menos mal! Por fin tiene algo que los demás no tienen :P  ¿Qué te ha parecido la continuación? Un besazo wapa!

**Wandmade** : pues no veas como me halagas! Gracias! Lo cierto es que si, saltan chispas, y mas que saltarán! Ya me has calado, si, Ron  es ya un poquito más mayor y creo que está un poquito cansado de esperar, así que le va mas lo de actuar, que quedarse esperando! Un beso y gracias!

**Lipi Weasley**: ¿En serio es tu favorito? Anda ya! Lo dices por halagarme ( me sonrojo de nuevo) me encanta que te guste mi forma de ver a Ron y Herm :D  Lo de la fiesta de fin de curso, ya os va quedando menos para saberlo ¡Sorpresaaaa! Jejeje y lo del Ruidoo, ya lo sabes! , ahora te queda conocer las consecuencias! Y en cuanto a si hubo mas encuentros, a parte del de fin de curso..... sorpresitaa! :) UN besazo!

Gracias por confiar en que si escribo más también te gustarán, muchas gracias!!

**CoNny-B** :  me alegra mucho que te gustase!! Espero que no te castiguen más! Jeje ayyy gracias por decir que tengo talento (más sonrojo) solo intento transmitiros los sentimientos que ellos tienen. Espero que también te guste este capitulo y los siguientes!

**Snellie**: Gracias por el piropo! Gracias tb por añadireme a tus historia s favoritas!! Q maja! Si, les costaba demostrarse lo que siente, y además dudan, así son estas cosas no?? A ver si en la parte del presente espabilan!!

**Ford Anglia 2000** : muchas gracias!!!!! Yo he leido historias tuyas y también me encantaron! A ver que te parece la continuación!

**Beda Chang : **te gustó?? Muchas gracias! He tardado un poco pero aquí esta el siguiente capi, espero que y haya gustado!****

**Cotela** : Gracias wapisimaaa! Shhhhh! Spoliers no! XD Perdona Reina, no era mi intención menospreciar la opinión que antes que nadie me das! Así que el proximo capi irá para ti WAPA!

**MOR (XIGRID) **: gracias, gracias por los piropos!! Pero hay gente que escribe por ahí cosas muy muy curradas! Muchisimas gracias por animarte a escribirme! JEJEJE siento haber hecho esperar, ya os digo que no pensé que no tendría tiempo, pensaba haberlo puesto mucho antes : S Harry es muy amigo de los dos, y hace falta estar ciego para no saber o intuir lo que pasa  : ) el pobre intenta cotillear, pero no le cuentan demasiado por el momento! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que te guste! Un beso

**Creo que no me dejo a nadie! Si es así hacedmelo saber, que no me habré dado cuenta! Un besote y hasta pronto, q el proximo capi ya está en marchaaaa**


	6. Capítulo 61

**Si No Te Conociera**

****

Capítulo 6.1 

Ron salió del invernadero, y encontró a Hermione a pocos metros de la puerta, dirigiéndose al castillo un poco retirada del resto de la clase. Se acercó a ella, y suavemente la cogió del codo. Ella se asustó un poco, se detuvo. Miró a Ron, aunque enseguida apartó la mirada.

- Ho-hola, Herm...

- Hola, Ron – le dijo ella muy bajito

- ¿Quieres... dar un paseo?

Hermione lo pensó un momento, miró hacia el resto de la clase que ya les habían adelantado, y al ver que nadie les miraba, asintió con la cabeza un par de veces. Mientras, Harry cerraba la multitud de gente que se alejaba hacia el castillo, y aliviado miraba de reojo como sus amigos se alejaban en dirección contraria.

Anduvieron unos minutos por los terrenos del colegio. Acabaron cerca del lago, así que Ron propuso que se sentaran allí y Hermione accedió.

- Bueno... Herm... ejem... - el pobre Ron estaba tan aterrado que no sabía por donde empezar – yo... bueno, estoy... preocupado... 

Hermione se giró hacia él, y éste vio que tenía los ojos vidriosos, aún así continuó.

- Si... bueno... yo... este... ¿p-por que me evitas? Qu-quisera... que me contaras lo que te pasa... 

Ella pestañeó, y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas

- ¡Hermione! no llores... - le decía Ron muy sorprendido- oh... vamos Herm- y se acercó a ella para abrazarla – por favor... no llores, sabes que no puedo con lo de verte llorar... 

- ¡Pues tendrás que fastidiarte - le gritó ella, mientras se zafaba de sus brazos – al igual que me fastidio yo!

- Pero Hermione, por favor, no te sulfures... es que... ¡no sé exactamente que es lo que te pasa!

- ¿Que no sabes que es lo que me pasa? Pero ¡¿tu eres tonto?!- le gritó ella indignada

- Hermione – y diciendo esto, Ron se arrodilló al lado de Hermione, que estaba sentada en la hierba, y le cogió las manos – si nos ponemos a gritar no vamos a conseguir nada... por favor... ¿qué es lo que he hecho? De verdad que solo quiero entenderlo... explícamelo... l-luego me regañas todo lo que quieras... - dijo él suplicante.

Hermione se soltó de las manos de Ron y se limpió las lágrimas.

- No puedo creer que no hayas oído lo que van diciendo por ahí... - dijo Hermione muy tristemente preocupada.

- ¿Lo-lo que dicen por ahí... de... ?- comenzó a decir, mientras le hacía gestitos con la cabeza, como si no se atreviera a terminar la frase.

- Si- sollozó Hermione - lo que dicen de ti y de mi...

- Bueno... si...  – dijo Ron avergonzado

- ¿Si?¿Y que es lo que has oído que hace que estés tan tranquilo? – le preguntó Hermione indignada, mientras seguía limpiándose las lágrimas

- Bueno... la verdad es que... Bueno, Harry me ha dicho que andan hablando por ahí... que por lo visto Seamus y Dean le contaron a un par de Ravenclaw, que te habían visto conmigo y... bueno... al parecer la versión ha ido aumentando... ¿es eso?

- Ha aumentado tanto que hasta mis oídos ha llegado que nos estuvimos revolcando en tu cama y que nos importó tan poco que entraran el resto de los Gryffindor que seguimos haciéndolo hasta la mañana siguiente.- dijo Hermione severamente, y con un deje de rabia.

- ¿Cómo? Pero... pero si yo estuve en la cena! Espera... 

¿Haciendolo?¿Haciendo?¿Haciendo que? – Preguntó Ron muy asustado

- ¡Ah! ¿Eso?- dijo Hermione con una irónica sonrisa - eso es aún más divertido. Ayer un Slytherin se me acercó después del desayuno y me dijo " Házmelo tan bien como se lo hiciste a ese pobretón, me han dicho que temblaba toda la torre"

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Ron, y sus ojos estaban a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas - ¿hablas en serio? ¿quién te ha dicho eso? ¿NO HABRÁ SIDO MALFOY? - preguntó el cada vez más furioso

- No, no fue Malfoy, gracias a Dios. No le conozco, creo que es de séptimo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione con la mirada perdida y Ron, que se había empezado a pasar las manos por el pelo, volvió a sentarse, y se acercó un poco más a Hermione.

- Herm... yo no sabia que estabas pasando por todo eso- le dijo muy suavemente mientras comenzó a acariciarle el pelo - ... yo... bueno, ya te he dicho que de lo que me he enterado es por Harry... 

Hermione agachó la cabeza

- ¿Y por que me atacan a mi? ¿Por qué me dicen esas cosas horribles? No sabes la vergüenza que estoy pasando y lo que me arrepiento de... de... 

Ron guardó silencio, esperando que ella terminara lo que estaba diciendo. Sintió mucha pena al pensar que ella se estaba arrepintiendo de los besos que se habían dado, y que él anhelaba DIA a día, cada vez con más fuerza. Hermione no se atrevió a terminar

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó, Hermione... ?- le preguntó Ron, agachando también él la cabeza.

- Ron... yo... - se giró para mirarle y este le devolvió la mirada- me arrepiento de haber bajado la guardia, de no haber pensado donde estábamos y de que ahora medio colegio me tome por... 

- Por lo que no eres, por que no tienen el placer de conocerte, Herm... - mientras volvía a acariciarle el mechón que le caía por un lado de la cara. – y por ello no se merecen que les prestes atención, ni que te afecte lo que digan... únicamente son mentiras.

Una tímida y pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hermione, al reconocer que estaban teniendo una conversación parecida a la que ella inició en el cuarto de Ron, y que en origen había sido la causante de todas esas habladurías.

- Pero duele... - y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, quien sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

- Herm... pensé... que no querrías acercarte de nuevo a mí... – dijo mientras se le subían los colores, y pasaba una mano por la espalda de Hermione – pensaba que estabas así por... por que... nos besamos el otro día... - terminó de decir Ron, en un acopio de valentía

- Es que... todo se ha liado mucho... creo que será mejor que no nos vean... muy juntos, Ron... 

Esas palabras cayeron como una losa encima de Ron. Se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarse a los ojos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- le dijo Ron visiblemente apenado

- Ronnie... - le dijo ella cariñosamente y le acarició la mejilla - no es por que yo quiera... estoy sufriendo con todo esto... y... también tengo miedo... estoy un poco asustada... 

- Yo... no puedo... no puedo estar lejos de ti Hermione... y también estoy asustado de lo que me pasa... - Ron decía esto mientras le cogía la mano -  yo... creo que tu... que me... que tu me... 

Hermione puso un dedo en los labios de Ron y negó con la cabeza

- Shh... - le chistó suavemente - ahora no Ron... por favor, son... demasiadas cosas... - él asintió despacio y ella le acarició el cabello – solo quiero... que nos comportemos de una manera discreta... como si... como... - Hermione resopló mientras sentía que se ruborizaba - como si no pasara nada... yo tampoco sé... como estar lejos de ti – y agachó la mirada - terriblemente avergonzada.

Ron se acercó al rostro de Hermione y la besó con dulzura en la mejilla

- Tendremos que... hacer el esfuerzo- le dijo a Hermione intentando sonreír. Ella asintió - pero si algún cretino de Slytherin o de cualquier otra casa vuelve a decirte una burrada como esa ¡promete que me lo dirás! - le ordenó Ron

- Claro – mintió Hermione, sabiendo que eso sería lo ultimo que haría, pues lo que menos necesitaba eran peleas de hormonas andantes por su culpa.- La cena empezó hace unos diez minutos – le dijo Hermione mirando su reloj - ¿Vamos?

- Si - le dijo Ron

Él se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudar a Hermione a levantarse. Esta la cogió, y quedaron uno frente al otro sonriéndose. Hermione miró a los lados, buscando alguien por los terrenos del colegio. Nadie. Así que decidió echar a andar sin soltarse de la mano de Ron, aunque muy tímidamente. Emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, sin decirse una palabra, cada uno buceando en sus propios pensamientos

Ron:

_(¡Dios mío!¡¡He estado a punto de declararme!!Harry estaría orgulloso)_

Hermione:

_(¿Por qué ahora que por fin nos entendemos... tenemos que...  frenarnos?)_

Ron:

_(A lo mejor ella quiere parar esto por que... por que a lo mejor yo no le gusto)_

Hermione:

_(Aunque quizás sea lo mejor, por que... por que da mucho miedo... ¿¿cómo me tendría que comportar con él???)_

Ron:

_(Bueno, al menos después de tantos años... ya tengo claro que... que ella si me gusta...)_

Hermione:

_(Pero...¿Ron me gusta? ¿Ron? Y llegar a ser... como... ¿Novios? y... a hacer algo más que... besarnos??? ¡¡NO!! ¡¡que horrorr!!)_

Llegaron así a las puertas del castillo. Así que medio sonriendo y mirándose de reojo, se soltaron de la mano. Ron, queriendo complacer a Hermione en su idea de que no levantaran más sospechas, tuvo una idea.

- Voy a subir a la sala común a dejar los libros...¿me das los tuyos para que los deje también? así mientras te vas a cenar y luego nos encontramos allí...para que no nos vean entrar juntos...ya sabes...-dijo Ron

Ella le tendió sus libros y le sonrió completamente atontada.

- Gracias – y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla, y luego se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Aquella noche, Harry no pudo enterarse de cómo le había ido a Ron su charla con Hermione, debido a la gran cantidad de deberes que tenían que acabar. Sin embargo, la cena transcurrió tranquila y amigable entre ellos tres, así que el chico de ojos verdes, se sintió bastante aliviado.

Él tampoco sabía toda la historia de lo que pasó aquella noche, pero al menos no creía las truculentas historietas que corrían de boca en boca por Hogwarts. Ron ya le había contado a Harry, antes de su charla con Hermione, que a ellos les habían encontrado en el cuarto, con la cama revuelta, tal y como Harry también la había visto, pero nunca imaginó que los rumores llegarían tan lejos.

- Pero lo que no logro comprender es por que dieron por hecho que estaba pasando algo entre nosotros... – le decía Ron a Harry

- Hombre...pues por que no es muy corriente encontrarse una chica en el dormitorio de los chicos, Ron - le explicaba Harry

- Pero eso no les da derecho a presuponer nada.

- No, no les da derecho, pero no lo habrían hecho si hubiese sido yo el que estaba tranquilamente sentado, por ejemplo, en la ventana, charlando con ella.... sin sobresaltos – y Harry remarcó mucho estas palabras.

- No te entiendo – dijo Ron negando con la cabeza

- ¡Que raro en ti últimamente!- dijo Harry con sarcasmo- Quiero decir – dijo armándose de paciencia - que lo tuyo con Hermione está cantado, ¡todos los de nuestro curso lo saben!

- ¿Lo mio con Hermione? ¿qué es lo mio? ¡¿cómo lo saben?!- preguntó Ron alarmándose y empezando a ponerse colorado.

- Lo sabemos todos antes que tu, Ronald – le dijo mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en la mejilla – y lo que sabemos es que tienes....sentimientos especiales hacia ella... ¿ya?

Ron se ruborizó un poco. – _(Vaya)_ – pensó – _(Este cabrito no podría haberlo definido mejor....)_

- Bueno, bueno......y.. ¿a que viene eso de " sin sobresaltos"? – preguntó Ron, poniéndose muy nervioso

- Pues viene a que esta mañana durante un descanso escuché a Dean y a Seamus como le contaban lo que había pasado a un par de Ravenclaw, y les decían que vieron como Hermione se sobresaltaba y estaba tremendamente nerviosa... - y acabó la frase mirando a Ron con la ceja levantada

Ron sintió pánico

- B-bbueno, bueno, bobadas – tartamudeó Ron con nerviosismo – va-vamonos a clase que ya se ha terminado el recreo...- y empezó a caminar

- ¡OH! ¡No me digas que mi pequeño Ronald ya se ha estrenado besando! – y diciendo esto Harry se paraba frente a Ron sujetándole por los hombros - ¡Cuéntamelo! ¡Si! ¡Si!- decía dando pequeños saltitos 

- ¡A CLASE AHORA MISMO! ¡O tendré que quitarte puntos en mi obligación como prefecto!- le gritaba Ron completamente rojo de furia, mientras se zafaba de los brazos de Harry que le sujetaban. Éste saltó para pasar su brazo por la nuca de Ron, y con la mano libre le revolvía el cabello

- ¡Sabes bien que lo último que harías en tu vida, sería quitarle puntos a tu propia casa!¡Ja!

Al día siguiente de la charla de Hermione con Ron cerca del lago, éste le contaba a Harry algunos detalles, de camino a la clase de adivinación. Por otro lado, también había intensificado notablemente sus miradas de odio hacia Seamus y Dean. Hermione quería guardar las distancias con él y era por su culpa.

- Esta noche pienso darles un buen susto – le comentaba Ron a Harry, frunciendo el ceño – Hermione lo está pasando mal por que ellos abrieron la bocaza  y ahora por todo el colegio le dicen cosas horribles... ¡¿A qué vendría eso de contárselo a los de Ravenclaw?! ¿Desde cuando tienen amigos en otras casas?

- Bueno...amigos amigos, la verdad que no son - le contestaba Harry

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces para que se lo cuentan?- inquirió Ron molesto

- Pues ni idea...bueno, a lo mejor puedo averiguar algo. Dame un día o dos -  le dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

- Eso no tiene importancia

- Claro que la tiene.

- Bueno...pues preguntando

- ¿A quien?

- ¿Que más te da? A veces te pones más pesado que yo...- le dijo Harry molesto

- Sabes que eso no es posible- le dijo Ron con escepticismo- ¿A quien conoces tú de Ravenclaw para pregun...? ¿Que? Espera...¡No!

- Eso, no. Tenemos que entrar a clase ya – y le sonrió con su graciosa y falsa sonrisa.

- ¿¿Otra vez te estás viendo con Cho?? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron preocupado

- ¡TSS! ¡Calla! que no quiero ser coprotagonista de los rumores, te dejo a ti ese honor – le dijo Harry mientras se dirigía al aula

- ¡Eh, eh!- le decía Ron mientras le paraba con un brazo – Espera, espera...¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué te ves otra vez con ella?

Harry miró seria y cansinamente a Ron, desistió en su intento de entrar a la clase, cogió a Ron por el codo y lo llevó a un rincón, para hablarle en voz baja

- Me veo con ella... por que le quedan apenas dos meses aquí y el año que viene no volverá....por que es muy guapa y ella es la que volvió a buscarme...y es como algo pendiente...- de pronto subió el tono de la voz – y si tu no hubieses intentado jugar con Snape a "a ver quien es más chulo" y no te hubieses pifiado el domingo en Hogsmeade, seríamos dos hombres afortunados – y volvió a bajar el tono – tu irías con Hermione, y yo con Cho. – sentenció Harry, mientras se metió en clase, dejando al pelirrojo en el rincón, con cara de fastidio.

Desafortunadamente para Ron, aquel domingo llegó. Tremendamente abatido, además de por perderse la salida a Hogsmeade, por cambiar la compañía, sobre todo de Hermione, ya que Harry estaría con Cho, por la de Snape. El sábado por la noche, a Hermione y Harry les costó bastante, pero convencieron a Ron de que se animase a pasar la mañana en Hogsmeade, hasta que tuviera que volver al castillo para el castigo de Snape.

Hermione ya estaba lista y les esperaba en la sala común, hojeando el diario "El Profeta" Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Harry bajaba de su cuarto y al poco lo hacía Ron. Emprendieron la marcha y llegaron al pueblo. 

Pasaron una mañana bastante agradable, e incluso Hermione, apiadándose de Ron, accedió a acompañarles a Zonko, aunque por supuesto no abandonó su mirada de censura hasta un rato después de haber salido de la tienda.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Harry un poco temeroso -  yo... tengo que irme ya...

- ¿Irte? – pregunto Hermione muy extrañada - ¿A dónde vas?

- Puess... – comenzó a decir Harry, que buscaba apoyo con la mirada en Ron -  Es que he quedado...

- ¿Y tan secreto es que no nos lo vas a contar?

- No... bueno, es Cho – le confesó Harry

- ¿Cho? – preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida - ¿Habéis vuelto a... ?

- No, no – le cortó Harry – no es eso... bueno, si... mira, mejor te lo explico luego ¿Quieres? Tengo que irme ya... Os veo en el castillo. ¡Ron, suerte con Snape!

Y diciendo esto, se alejó de Ron y Hermione. Ésta se quedó un poco descolocada por lo que Harry acababa de decirle, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había algo más importante, al menos para ella, y es que se había quedado a solas con el pelirrojo. Aquello era algo que cada vez le ponía más nerviosa, y además, llevaba evitando casi dos semanas.

Ron, por su parte, temía que Hermione se lo tomase a mal. Por el colegio aún se seguían escuchando comentarios maliciosos acerca de Hermione, y aunque solían venir únicamente de los de Slytherin, ella seguía muy apenada por el tema, así que Ron suponía que no deseaba que los viesen a solas.

- B- bueno... – titubeó Hermione mientras intentaba que Ron no notase que miraba de un lado a otro - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Pues... lo cierto es que yo... bueno, será mejor que me marche ya... así... tu estarás más cómoda...

Hermione agachó la cabeza

- Ron... no quiero que pienses eso...

- Tranquila – le dijo él con una media sonrisa – No te preocupes, por que te entiendo. ¿Qué harás tu ahora?

- Pues... no sé – dijo ella bastante confusa, ya que no contaba con aquello y no tenía otro plan – Supongo que iré a buscar a Lavender y a Parvati...

- Venga, te acompaño – le dijo Ron amablemente

- N-no hace falta, Ron... además no creo que sea buena idea... – dijo ella, sintiéndose fatal

- Ah – dijo Ron parándose a pensar de nuevo, en que no debían verles juntos – vale

- Mejor te acompaño yo -  le dijo ella – ¿Vamos?

Y Ron sonrió, aunque un poco triste. Aquel domingo era realmente un fiasco: no podía pasear a solas con Hermione, tal y como Harry lo hacía con Cho, y además iba derecho a su juicio final con Snape.

Cuando llegaron a la última calle del pueblo que más cerca quedaba de Hogwarts, Ron se detuvo.

- Venga, quédate aquí, no hace falta que me lleves hasta la puerta como las buenas prefectas – bromeó él

- Vale – le dijo Hermione sonriendo – pues... que tengas mucha suerte con... el castigo...  – y conforme decía esto, su voz se volvía más suave

- Gracias – le dijo Ron, que casi sin darse cuenta, dio un paso, para quedarse muy cerca de Hermione – y tu... pásalo bien...

- L-lo intentaré...

Y ambos se quedaron mirándo. A Ron le entraron unas ganas terribles de acercarse mucho más a ella. Era la primera vez en muchos días que se quedaban solos y cada vez llevaba peor lo de reprimirse. Pensó en si sería aquel un buen momento para besarla, por que quizás ella no se lo esperaría, o tal vez le costaría una bronca de las buenas después... pero ¿qué le importaba eso? ¿Acaso no merecía la pena soportar todo eso, a cambio de tenerla unos instantes entre sus brazos?

**Hola otra vez! ¿cómo andais? He de decir que el apósito .1 en el titulo se debe a que este capítulo y el siguiente, estarán, si no enteramente, casi, dedicados a los momentos cruciales entre nuestros Ron y Herm  en Hogwarts. Espero que os guste, es importante q conozcais que todo esto pasó :D Ya me direis si os gusta o no! :P**

** Muchisiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Q monos sois! Me hace mucha ilusion ver vuestros comentarios, aquí van las respuestas **

**Vale:** Si, tardé un poco pero al final colgué el 5º..... y aquí está el siguiente! Q tal? T ha gustado? Asi que sospechas lo q pasó!!Uy uy! Pues nada, ya me dirás si acertaste! :D

Gracias por tus piropos! Q amable! Jajaj me cuidaré, estate tranquila :P Un beso!

**Hermiginny13**: Hola wapa! Tranquila, ya queda menos para saberlo! Ahora puedes saber que es lo que pasó el año antes... y algo mas q contaré en el siguiente capi!

En cuanto a lo de la letra negrita, no tengo ni idea!de todos modos pongo mas cosas en negrita ( como el saludito antes de contestaros) y luego no salen, así que supongo que ponen así lo q les da la gana :P

**Cotela**: Bueno! ¿ y quien se ha chivado de eso? Jejejeje me alegra q t gustara el anterior capi, a ver q tal este y el siguiente, en plan flashback intenso :P ¿Qué por qué Hermione no fue a la Madriguera? Uhm, mas o menos puedes intuirlo, pero ya hablaremos de eso mas adelante!!

Mmmmmmmmuaks wapa! Y......... A C T U A L I Z A !

**CoNnY-B** : Ánimo! Ya queda menos! Habrá q saber q pasó antes no? :P Un besito!

**Gloria**: jajajaja q va, tampoco soy tan mala!! Y tu sigue ahí ahí con los merodeadores! Y tu capi de tu Ron-Herm Kedó G E N I A L! Espero q a ti tampoco se te vaya la musa! (O el muso) un besazo ENOOORME

**Lil Granger**: hola wapa ( otra vez, si :D) gracias gracias por tus piropos, q mona!!! Ahora me tienes que contar si esa idea q tenias era mas o menos como el capitulo!! No he tardado mucho no??? Espero que Trelawney no t haya cobrado por las predicciones y sobre todo q no te prediga lo mismo q a Harry! Jejeje un besote!

**Bonnie Radcliffe**: jajaja si, es un auténtico peligro! Menos mal q le dio por jugar al quidditch y no ser piloto de rallies! Y ya sabes como es Ron a veces, dice una burrada y pretende dictar sentencia con ello " ese deporte es una mierda" :P Ya queda menos para llegar al fin del septimo año. Q t ha parecido la charlita entre Ron y Herm en el lago? Me gustó mucho escribirlo. Un besote!

**Ceróxi**: Muchas gracias por los piropos!me alegra mucho q te guste!Aquí esta la continuación :D 

**CurlsofGold** : siii a la playita!! Y además.....habrá otra sorpresa! ( a no ser que cambie de idea sobre la marcha :P ) y después conoceremos lo de la fiesta!un beso muy grande

**Kiomi **: jejeje, muchas gracias wapa! Y no t muerdas las uñas, q lo odio y además t las deja muy feas! Un beso fuerte!

**Lunita-L** : siii! A mi también me da mucha rabia q no espabile! Yo ya me habría dejado conquistar ( bueno, aunque por un Ron de 18 años al menos.... no me gusta ir fuera de la ley :P ) pero en fin, la pobre...!

Espero que nadie quiera ametrallarme! Jejeje paciencia con Rowling, aunque yo también me muero de ganas por que llegue el sexto! Un beso!

Bueno, bueno! Pues ya está por hoy! El siguiente capi ya está por la mitad, espero que os parezca interesante conocer lo que le pasaba a nuestros chicos antes de salir del colegio... es q Hogwarts da tanto juego!! Un besazo, hasta prontito!!


	7. Capítulo 62

**Si No Te Conociera**

****

Capítulo 6.2 ADVERTENCIA: Rating del Capítulo: PG 13 

Hermione se vio a sí misma perdiendo el control. En ese mismo instante, intuyó lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y que ella estaba a punto de dejar que ocurriera. La preocupación sobre lo que se había dicho de ella por todo Hogwarts, parecía haber apartado a Ron de sus pensamientos durante todos aquellos días. Hermione se sintió muy extraña cuando todo aquello despertó de golpe dentro de ella.

Tuvo como una especie de revelación cuando sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sentir a Ron más cerca, y de besarle... Justo cuando él se agachó y se acercó mas a ella, Hermione contuvo el aliento y pensó que su corazón se había parado, al sentir el cálido beso de Ron... en su mejilla.

– Adiós Herm – dijo Ron apartándose de ella y dirigiéndose en dirección al Castillo – te veré en la cena.

– A-adiós, Ron – respondió Hermione bajito, viéndole alejarse de espaldas a ella.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, percatándose de que se había quedado clavada en el sitio. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar sin rumbo. De pronto fue como si algo estallara dentro de ella: la ira.

– (_¿MIERDA? ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?!_) – pensaba Hermione, haciendo aspavientos y sorprendiéndose a sí misma, mientras la rabia se acumulaba en su rostro – _(¡¡¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?!!) _– ¡AAAAG! – gritó de repente Hermione, apretando los puños. De todas las veces que se había enfadado con Ron, ésta era la más frustrante y absurda a la vez.

Una señora que limpiaba la puerta de su casa, se había quedado paralizada al escuchar el grito de Hermione, y extrañada al ver que no había nadie más que ella.

– ¿Niña? – le preguntó la mujer a Hermione  - ¿Te sucede algo?

– N-no – dijo Hermione muerta de vergüenza, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo –              g-gracias...

Ron se dirigía al castillo, bufando y resoplando. Empezaba a sentirse muy enfadado, no sabía si con ella o consigo mismo, y el sentimiento de frustración se le hacía cada día más vergonzoso e insoportable. Decidió sin embargo, que no era una buena idea ir cabreado y con los sentimientos a flor de piel al castigo con Snape. A éste le resultaría muy fácil acabar con él definitivamente si lo hacía, y Ron no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo tan fácil como la otra vez.

Al llegar al castillo, Ron comió algo en el Gran Comedor y después se dirigió a su cuarto a recoger sus libros y apuntes de pociones. Después, apesadumbrado y envidiando a Harry que estaría divirtiéndose con Cho, se encaminó al despacho de Snape.

– Profesor – dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta del despacho de Snape

– Ah, Weasley. Parece que le queda algo de sensatez ¿Va a intentar desesperadamente borrar ese cero de su expediente? – dijo Snape con malicia – de acuerdo.

En ese instante, Neville Longbotom apareció acobardado y tembloroso en la puerta del despacho de Snape.

– Longbottom, espere aquí mientras le pongo la tarea a Weasley en las mazmorras, Y NO TOQUE NADA.

Ron abandonó el despacho con Snape a la cabeza. Trataba de mantener la cabeza fría, preparado para cualquier humillación. Llegaron al aula de pociones, en las mazmorras. Snape le indicó secamente el lugar en el que debía colocarse, Ron comenzó a colocar su caldero y  Snape hizo aparecer en la pizarra los ingredientes e instrucciones para la poción. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó al sitio de Ron.

– De acuerdo, Weasley, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y espero que haya aprovechado estas dos semanas para aprender a leer correctamente – le dijo mofándose – Pese a lo extraño que pueda parecerle, hay alguien aún más torpe que usted, así que no podré estar aquí vigilándole todo el tiempo, o lo más probable es que Longbottom vuele en pedazos mi despacho – Snape hizo una pausa y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia – Volveré en tres cuartos de hora.

Y salió como un vendaval del aula. Ron se tomó un momento, y se puso manos a la obra. Se había prometido no darle el gusto a Snape de volver a humillarle y que la poción le saldría perfecta, por ello, el estado de concentración era tal, que tenía el ceño fruncido, y al cabo de unos 20 minutos la cabeza ya empezaba a dolerle. Se empezó a preguntar como Hermione podría aguantar estar en ese estado durante todas las clases.  – _(Hermione... )_ – pensó, y a la cabeza se le vino inmediatamente el color de su pelo y de sus ojos en perfecta sincronía. – _(¡No, Basta!¿Pero cómo puedo ser tan ñoño?)_ Ron cerró con fuerza los ojos y los abrió de golpe, como intentando vaciar su mente de aquellos pensamientos – _(Ahora estoy a lo que estoy ¡Y a nada más!)_

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Ron consiguió volver a concentrarse única y exclusivamente en la poción. Todo iba por buen camino, iba siguiendo el proceso de su mezcla, y según sus apuntes y su libro, lo estaba haciendo bien. Por poco se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando Snape, que sigilosamente se había colocado detrás de él,  le llamó en voz alta.

– ¡Weasley! ¿ Que clase de chapuza es ésta? – dijo Snape

Se acercó al caldero de Ron, removió el contenido y observó el color y la textura de la mezcla. Inmediatamente después cogió el libro de Ron y leyó:

_"Tras estos cinco primeros  pasos, y 15 minutos de mantener la mezcla a fuego lento, ésta se tornará espesa y podremos continuar, añadiéndole polvo de raíces de Almacigo..."_

– Bien Weasley – Bramó Snape cerrando de un golpe el libro de Ron - ¿Le parece que esto está espeso? Yo diría que está tan líquido como su cerebro. Volveré dentro de otros tres cuartos de hora; si ha solucionado este desastre podrá irse y le pondré un 1. Si no es así tendrá que volver el próximo domingo que yo le diga o le pondré un cero. Usted elige, pero no me haga perder más el tiempo – Y diciendo esto volvió a salir del aula.

Ron esperó al menos un minuto. Volvió a abrir su libro, y pasando las hojas con furia, habló lo suficientemente alto para que quien estaba en el marco de la puerta le oyese

– Maldito hijo de perra...

– Debería cuidar su vocabulario, Señor Weasley...

Ron se quedó helado unas milésimas de segundo. Se giró y vio a Hermione que se asomaba un poco temerosa y a la vez sonriente desde la puerta. Ron levantó las cejas y abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

– ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vengo – dijo ella mientras se acercaba hacia el lugar de Ron – por si necesitabas algo de ayuda... – y se paró frente a él, que le miraba aún con la boca abierta y sin reaccionar.

Hermione sonrió ante la expresión de Ron, y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Se aproximó al caldero de Ron y removió la mezcla.

– Ya v-veo que no la necesitas... – dijo ella tratando de romper el hielo – tu mezcla está bien, no le hagas caso...

– B- bueno... creo que él no opina lo mismo – dijo Ron tímidamente

– Pero ya sabes que... – y Hermione bajó el tono de voz – es un amargado... – y volviendo a un tono normal dijo – vamos a terminar esto pronto para que te libere y podamos disfrutar el resto de la tarde.

Ron miró a Hermione y la sonrió un poco pícaro, casi sin darse cuenta. Hacía apenas una hora estaba terriblemente enfadado con ella, pensando que le importaba mucho más que la gente siguiese hablando de ella, que lo había surgido por fin entre ellos... y de repente allí estaba ella, jugándose el tipo, arriesgándose a que Snape la pillara, para ayudarle a terminar pronto y pasar la tarde juntos...

– _(Un momento... ¿pasar la tarde juntos ) _- los pensamientos de Ron se agolpaban en su mente-_ ( ¿No decía que no quería que nos vieran solos... ? ¿lo habrá pensado mejor y quiere que estemos solos SOLOS? Ha dicho "disfrutar el resto de la tarde" ¿Eso quiere decir algo?) _

– ¿Ron? – le llamó Hermione suavemente – ¡Si no quieres que Snape nos pille tenemos que darnos prisa!

Ron reaccionó; se le subieron los colores, como si sintiese que Hermione podía adivinar sus pensamientos. Se recriminó así mismo el estar pensando en aquellas cosas, y de nuevo, reunió todas sus fuerzas para concentrarse. Hermione permaneció a su lado y se dedicó a ayudarle, pasándole todos los ingredientes, y controlando las cantidades que Ron vertía en el caldero. Pasaron los minutos casi en silencio, Hermione no tuvo que corregir a Ron, y sintiéndose orgullosa por ello, le miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Ron giró el rostro, y desprevenido se topó con la dulce sonrisa de Hermione. Él le sonrió tímidamente, y recordando los pensamientos que había tenido, sintió que le traicionarían los nervios si no se andaba con cuidado.

– ehm... jeje... ¿q-que sucede, Hermione? – le preguntó Ron con timidez.

– Nada – respondió Hermione con firmeza – que lo haces muy bien

– ¡ah...! – respondió él titubeando – b-bueno... ¿y?

– Pues nada, que ya está casi terminada, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti – y diciendo esto, volvió a sonreírle

Ron sintió que perdía los papeles. Agachó un poco la cabeza, y retiró la mirada; sentía como le ardían las mejillas. Hermione por su parte, se había quedado con las ganas de un beso del pelirrojo, y apenas sin darse cuenta, estaba seduciéndole con sonrisas y miradas. Continuaron con el trabajo, y Hermione se acercaba sospechosamente más de la cuenta a su amigo. Él pareció notarlo y por fin hizo aquello que llevaba deseando tantos días: dejarse llevar.

Hermione sostenía con una mano el libro de pociones de Ron. Lo apoyó encima de la mesa, y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella para consultar una página. Ron que se veía cada vez mas tentado por su presencia, decidido, se acercó por detrás, y con suavidad puso sus manos en los brazos de Hermione. Apoyó su pecho en la espalda de ella, cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro entre su mata de pelo, embriagándose con su aroma.

Hermione se había quedado helada, y se sintió nerviosa por la actitud de Ron, y por tenerle tan cerca. Deseaba, desde que se despidieron en Hogsmeade, un beso de su amigo, pero ahora que el se acercaba, parecía haberle pillado por sorpresa.

Ron subió su mano, desde el brazo derecho de Hermione, pasando por su hombro, hasta llegar a su cuello, que acarició con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella sintió esa agradable sensación, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Él dejó de acariciarla, y le retiró la melena que le caía por el hombro, mientras con su otro brazo, la rodeaba por la cintura. Ella, adivinando las intenciones del pelirrojo, y totalmente obnubilada por su abrazo, inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, dejándole ver su suave y blanco cuello sobre el cual, Ron posó sus labios. La besó varias veces, y los ojos de Hermione se cerraron, al tiempo que su cabeza caía ligeramente hacia atrás. Ron, al sentirla estremecer, se sintió aún mas excitado; la abrazó firmemente por la cintura, mientras seguía besándole el cuello, cada vez un poco más deprisa, acercándose al borde de su rostro, o paseando sus labios un poco mas arriba, casi detrás de su oído.

Hermione cedió del todo; tal era el placer y las sensaciones que los besos de Ron le estaban causando, que su cuerpo se dejó caer lentamente sobre el pecho de Ron. Éste la abrazó aún con más fuerza por la cintura, esta vez con los dos brazos, al tiempo que sus besos se hacían ligeramente más intensos sobre la piel de Hermione. No se paró a pensar por qué, ni si a ella le agradaría, pero había perdido el control y necesitaba hacerlo; así que, mordió con suavidad a Hermione en su suave cuello. Para sorpresa de él, y de ella ante su propia reacción, Hermione subió los brazos, para acariciar el cabello de Ron, y una vez este separó los labios de su cuello, ella giró su rostro, para encontrarse con el de él, y le besó en los labios con una pasión inusitada.

En medio del apasionado beso, Hermione giró el resto de su cuerpo, para encontrarse de frente, refugiada en el de Ron. Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente por qué estaba sucediendo aquello, en aquel lugar, ni por que se estaban mostrando de aquel modo. Únicamente se dejaban llevar por sus deseos.

Ron, ligeramente sorprendido por el apasionado beso de ella, la abrazó fuertemente de nuevo, esta vez frente a frente. Con sus cabezas inclinadas, se besaban cada vez más aprisa, como si no supieran como calmar el deseo y la necesidad de sentirse cerca; sentían sus labios con cada vez mas peso sobre el otro. Ron encerró una de sus manos en la melena de Hermione, acariciándola mientras la asía fuertemente hacia él por la cintura. Se inclinaba levemente sobre ella, mientras sus labios seguían unidos, y sus cabezas giraban lentamente, produciéndole aquella sensación que tanto rememoraba, desde que besó a Hermione por primera vez. Ahora aquella sacudida en el estómago de Ron se multiplicaba por cien, quizás a lo apasionado del beso que Hermione inició.

Ella sintió que necesitaba el aire. Tanto por la inexperiencia en sus besos, como por el cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas que le hacían sentir muy acalorada. Colgada prácticamente del cuello del pelirrojo, retiró sus labios de los de él y se abrazó a éste, apoyando la barbilla en su  hombro. Le concedió así unos segundos a su cerebro, y empezó a recapacitar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Le ardía la cara y sentía ese fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago; comenzó a sentirse avergonzada y con ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Empezó a sentirse mal, pensando que había ido allí, siguiendo únicamente el deseo de besarse con Ron, y que solo había una clase de chicas que se comportaban así...

– _(¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! _– se decía así misma Hermione, mientras aún seguía abrazada al cuerpo de Ron –_ ¡Va a pensar que soy una...¡¡buscona!!)_

Sin embargo, por la mente de Ron no corrían dudas, y su deseo no había disminuido lo más mínimo. Interpretaba ese abrazo, como la necesidad de Hermione de darse un respiro, pero ya estaba deseando volver a besarse con ella. Comenzó a acariciarla, pasando las palmas de sus manos con fuerza, por la espalda de Hermione. Los pensamientos de ella se interrumpieron casi de golpe, al sentir que Ron la acariciaba de ese modo. No eran unas caricias suaves, sino que estaban llenas de deseo; deseo que ella misma le había despertado ¿Y cómo pararle ahora?

Ron no podía soportar más la espera; estaba completamente sonrojado, por la excitación y la necesidad de continuar besando a Hermione. Desde el abrazo en el que estaban sumidos, y las caricias que delataban sus intenciones, Ron buscó de nuevo el cuello de Hermione.  Apenas había comenzado a besarla, cuando sorprendió a Hermione, abrazándola más fuerte y elevándola, mientras que la sujetaba por la cintura, y ella se abrazaba con fuerza a él, para dejarla sentada sobre el pupitre que tenían detrás. Ron se separó de Hermione y la observó de frente. Ella le miraba, aún con la sorpresa en el rostro por el movimiento de Ron de colocarla sobre la mesa. Ron acarició su pelo y observó sus ojos. Después la miró de arriba abajo. Hermione sintió que de nuevo le ardía la cara, y ya estaba comenzando a pensar como decirle al pelirrojo que debían parar, cuando éste le habló.

– ¿Sabes que eres la más bonita de todo el colegio? – le dijo Ron de repente.

Hermione le miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír. Los ojos de Ron brillaban como ella nunca recordaba. También se fijó en sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que eran los más bellos y más apetecibles que había visto jamás. Estaba dándose cuenta en ese preciso instante, de lo mucho que Ron le gustaba. De que le enloquecía su porte, y de que quería sentir su cabello jugando y enredándose entre sus dedos. Comenzó a mirarle: su pecho, sus brazos que se dejaban ver bastante fuertes... quiso seguir bajando la mirada, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta y la subió hasta los profundos ojos de él. Hizo esto, mientras muy despacio, con su mano se había colocado un mechón que le rozaba la cara, por detrás de su oreja.

Este gesto terminó de enloquecer a Ron. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, y apoyando sus manos sobre el borde del pupitre, agachó la cabeza y buscó nuevamente los labios sonrosados de Hermione. Los de él estaban húmedos, y Hermione se estremeció de nuevo, como la primera vez que él la besó. Ella cogió entre sus manos la barbilla de él, y de nuevo, lentamente giraban sus rostros al compás del beso que estaban dándose.

Ron se acercó un poco más, y volvió a coger a Hermione por la cintura, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí.  Ella sintió a Ron  más agitado que nunca, la besaba y se abrazaba a ella, buscando satisfacer el anhelo de su cercanía, que había ido incrementándose cada noche, desde que Hermione había sugerido que no debían verse a solas. Cada noche al acostarse en su cama y antes de quedarse dormido, pensaba en aquello que podía haber sido y no fue, por culpa de las habladurías de la gente. Sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban en su pecho, ira, deseo, soledad, deseos de venganza y - _(¿quizás amor?)_ se había preguntado él más de una noche. Todo formaba un explosivo cóctel que le hizo perder el control sobre sí mismo definitivamente.

– Ron... Ron... – le nombraba ella tímidamente – Ron, no creo que...

– Hermione... – el dejó escapar su nombre casi en un suspiro, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

Hermione se debatía entre el deseo y la necesidad de comportarse de un modo correcto.

– Ron... Ron, para... – le decía ella en un leve susurro, intentando luchar contra su propia voluntad, al sentir que se derretía en los brazos del pelirrojo

Como respuesta, el se aferró aún mas a su cuerpo, abrazado a ella y busco una vez más su cuello, para dejar en el esos besos que tanto le gustaban.

– Ron... – volvió a llamarle ella, intentado de nuevo decirle que se detuviese

– Mione... – le contestó Ron, apartando los labios de su cuello, y buscando de nuevo su boca.

Comenzó a besarla en los labios, y deslizó uno de los brazos que se abrazaban a su cintura, hacia la cadera y de ahí a la pierna de ella, sobre su falda, para acabar en su desnuda rodilla.

Hermione se abrazó a Ron con fuerza al tiempo que separaba sus labios, y colocaba de nuevo la barbilla sobre su hombro. Aquello era casi nuevo. La otra vez que Ron la acarició así, fueron interrumpidos. ¿Debía decirle algo? Era mejor que le detuviese; pero en ese instante la mano que Ron había posado sobre su rodilla, continuó deslizándose por su pierna, para bajarle la media lentamente. Ella se quedó helada, estaba segura de que se moriría de vergüenza si intentase mirar a Ron a la cara. Éste por su parte, comenzó a besarla en la mejilla, con intención de alcanzar de nuevo sus labios.

– Ron, para...  para por favor _(-por favor... que continúe... un poco más... )_

– Herm... ¿q-qué pasa... ? preguntó él apenado –_ (-No, por favor... ¡no me rechaces ahora!)_– es que... ¿no te gusto?

Hermione le miró. Él tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, y los labios húmedos con el color de las cerezas. Su pelo y su camisa estaban bastante revueltas, junto con el nudo de la corbata por la mitad. Hermione lo encontró simplemente tentador y adorable.

– Ron... yo... ¿y si viene alguien? – Y al decirle esto el pelirrojo buscó de nuevo el roce de su cuerpo, que acariciaba lentamente con el contacto del suyo - ¿y- y si viene Snape?

– No importa – sentenció Ron, que continuó posando de nuevo su mano en la rodilla de Hermione, para después bajarla lentamente hasta su tobillo

– P-pero... Ron... p-para por favor – decía Hermione, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, extasiada por los besos de Ron que se paseaban por su garganta.

La única resistencia que Ron notaba por parte de Hermione ante sus caricias, eran sus palabras que cada vez eran más sensuales. A su parecer, se había convertido en un juego, ya que prácticamente se estaba derritiendo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que le pedía en breves susurros que se detuviese.

– ¿Por qué quieres que pare?- Le preguntó el pícaramente, mientras su mano subía vertiginosamente por la pierna de Hermione que ahora se dirigía hacia su muslo – ¿Me dirás acaso que no te gusta?

– Ron... ¡ah! Ron... e-esto... esto no está bien...

– Hermione, no... no me hagas esto... yo...

– Ron... - susurró ella, y mientras en su rostro se marcaba una súplica, con su mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

– N-no puedo más... Herm.. tu.... me vuelves loco...

– Ron... por favor... – suplicaba ella, intentado no pensar en las palabras que él le acababa de decir.

– Mione... – dijo él en otro suspiro, y su mano se coló por debajo de la falda de ella, acariciando su muslo, temblorosamente a la vez que se abrazaba de nuevo a ella. – me haces sentir cosas que no había sentido jamás -  le confesó muy acalorado.

Hermione se abrazó al cuello de Ron, estaba perpleja, escuchando lo que le decía, y al notar la mano de éste paseándose descaradamente por su muslo. Todo aquello era muy nuevo: Ron tan agitado, tan lleno de deseo, tocándola con descaro. ¿Y ella? Sentía que hacía lo que no debía, que había ido hasta allí, como una buscona, y que aquello no estaba bien. Por otro lado, sentía al mismo tiempo la atracción y el temor que aquel que no puede evitar asomarse al borde de un precipicio; deseaba permanecer así toda la tarde, mientras enloquecía silenciosamente con las caricias de Ron; sin embargo aún no estaba aún preparada para admitirlo.

Con sus labios pegados al oído de Ron, susurró su nombre, en un momento en el que la calidez del abrazo y de las caricias de Ron pudieron con ella. Aún seguía sentada sobre el pupitre, pero estaba ligeramente elevada, gracias al abrazo que se daban, apoyándose sus pechos el uno en el del otro.

– Ron... - volvió a susurrarle, de modo casi imperceptible – para, por favor...

– ¿Por qué, preciosa?- le susurró Ron también a su oído

– Por que... si tu no lo haces... y-yo tampoco lo haré... y... – terminó ella por confesarle.

– ¿Y que pasa si no lo hacemos? – le dijo Ron en tono seductor –Yo... no me preocuparía por eso...

Al decir aquello, Ron se separó de ella varios centímetros. Sin apartar la mano de debajo de su falda, el se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Miró a Hermione desde abajo y le sonrió con picardía, mientras ella le miraba con extrañeza. Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, Ron bajó la otra media de Hermione, y al instante, inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a besar una de las rodillas de Hermione, mientras con sus manos, continuaba acariciando sus piernas, que ella mantenía juntas y en tensión. Ella le miraba con perplejidad desde arriba, y al cabo de unos instantes alzó sus manos lenta y temblorosamente, hasta que tocaron casi con miedo el cabello de Ron. Comenzó a acariciarlos despacio y por unos instantes, de verdad se relajó y disfrutó de las suaves caricias de Ron sobre su piel, y de lo dulce y picante de sus besos. Sin embargo la alerta saltó de nuevo en Hermione cuando notó los labios de Ron, subiendo desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, ayudados por su mano, que subía lentamente su falda.

– ¡Ron! – exclamó ella, completamente ruborizada mientras con un pequeño empujón en sus hombros, le retiró de sus muslos.

El le miró sonriente, y para estupefacción de ella, le guiñó un ojo, para después volver a la posición en la que estaba e intentar continuar besándola. Ella volvió a separarle con un pequeño empujón, y después le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, atrayéndole hacia ella.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le pregunto Hermione sonriendo entre el desafío y la excitación.

Al hablar se percató avergonzada de que su respiración se había acelerado, al tiempo que su corazón latía tan deprisa que parecía que terminaría por herirla.

– Nada – respondió Ron, rindiéndose con sonrisilla de falsa inocencia.

Inmediatamente volvió a colocar las manos sobre las rodillas de Hermione, que en pocos instantes desaparecieron lentamente bajo el borde de la falda de ésta, para de nuevo acariciar sus muslos.

– Ron... _-(Oh...¡por merlín!...) _Para... para, por favor... _-(Uf! ¡Qué calor!)Ron...no.._

El se inclinó y de nuevo besó a Hermione en los labios con viveza, al tiempo que no cejaba en las caricias a sus suaves piernas. Ella seguía asida al cuello de su camisa, que fue soltando poco a poco para acabar abrazándose a su cuello cuando este fue desviando sus dulces besos desde los labios de Hermione hasta su mejilla, buscando el camino hacia su cuello. Ya sabía que eso la enloquecía, y Hermione, con sus ojos entrecerrados comenzaba a desear más que aquello llegara, que intentar evitarlo.

...

_(-¿Eh?)_ Hermione abrió del todo sus ojos lentamente _(-¿Ahora te paras?)_

El pelirrojo, medio inclinado sobre Hermione, se había detenido completamente. Ella giró levemente su rostro para poder mirar el de él, al tiempo que abría la boca y un emitía un leve sonido

– ¿R...

– ¿¿Neville??

Hermione al principio no reaccionó. Seguidamente se agarro por la espalda a la camisa del pelirrojo. Fue como si viese una película; como si viviese todo aquello desde fuera o como si se acabase de despertar de un extraño sueño. Ella con  Ron prácticamente encima suyo y Neville Longbottom mirando. Pero no, Neville no podía estar allí. ¿Dónde se encontraba ella?

Se había quedado con la mirada perdida mirando al frente. De pronto despertó de ese extraño letargo y giró la cabeza con violencia en dirección hacia donde Ron estaba mirando.

Allí estaba.

Neville Longbottom, ocupando el centro del marco de la puerta, con la boca entreabierta.

Su mirada pasó de encontrarse con la desconcertada de Ron, a la recién llegada (mirada) de Hermione. El ceño de Ron iba frunciéndose y sus ojos parecían que terminarían por salirse de sus orbitas. Cogió aire sonoramente, y Hermione se sobresaltó.

– ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ, DESGRACIADO?! – gritó Ron al tiempo que casi tiró a Hermione por completo encima del pupitre.

Neville se sobresalto de tal modo, que parecía que se acababa de percatar de que le habían visto. Dio un paso hacia atrás aterrorizado.

Hermione pasó por la tercera fase de su reacción ante la pillada, y se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Ron salió de detrás del pupitre y se dirigió como un huracán hacia Neville. Éste, tembloroso dio otro paso hacia atrás, y al sentir la furia con la que Ron se le acercaba, salió corriendo por el pasillo de la derecha.

– ¡VEN AQUÍ! – le gritó Ron fuera de sí, al tiempo que echaba a correr para alcanzarle

– ¡Ron! ¡No! – Le llamó Hermione, al tiempo que de un salto se bajaba del pupitre. Ella también echó a correr para alcanzarles. Sin embargo, algo le vino rápidamente a la cabeza, y frenó su carrera con la ayuda del marco de la puerta de la mazmorra.

. . .

– ¡¡LONGBOTTON!! ¡¿A que juega?! ¿A comprobar los limites de mi paciencia? – Bramó Snape tras la esquina que aún Ron no había doblado – Creí haberle dicho que subiera a su torre ¿A QUÉ ESPERA?

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que Ron interpretó como los de un Neville que huía aún más despavorido. Rápidamente se percató de que Snape se dirigía a la mazmorra, donde debería estar él y donde sin embargo estaba...__

_(-¡Mierda...! ¡Hermione!) – _y pensando esto, Ron dio media vuelta y se dirigió como un rayo hacia la mazmorra. Sintió un calambre en el estómago solo de imaginar que les pasaría si Snape encontrara allí a su ¿amiga?.

A partir de aquel instante todo sucedió muy deprisa. Ron entró al aula apresuradamente y desconcertado, giró la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a Hermione. En menos tiempo del que fue consciente, Snape se encontraba a un paso de él. Éste le miró con extrañeza. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía Ron en medio del aula, con la ropa y el pelo revuelto y la respiración ligeramente acelerada?

– ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- preguntó Snape mientras atravesaba a Ron peligrosamente con la mirada.

**Lemmon para todos!!!! HOLAAAAAA como estais?? Cuanto tiempo! Lo siento si alguien se ha impacientado ( que por otra parte es halagador!) Mil cosas me han impedido actualizar antes, aprovecho para invitar a todo el que quiera saber que cosas son esas, a que visite mi WebLog nuevo :D La dire la podeis encontrar en mi perfil,donde pone "homepage" A ver si os mola.**

**Bueno, he de decir, que mi buena amiga Glo me ha recomendado subir el Rating para este capi ( por que será??? xD) Y he decidido que sería buena idea poner la advertencia y tal por si alguien se llevaba alguna sorpresa. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que no es pa tanto, pero no se! Es verdad que teneis derecho a saber lo que leeis! ¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado denso? ¿Os habiais olvidado ya de esta historia? : P Lamento el retraso, pero Junio es fatal para los universitarios!!**

**Ahora voy a contestar a los que me escribisteis para el ultimo capi ¡17 reviews!! Madre mia! Muchiiiiiiisimas gracias! Pero que soles sois!!!MMMuaks!**

Kiomi: Como que un infarto! No no! Tranqui mujer! He tardado pero aquí está!Espero que te guste! 

**Ford Anglia 2000:** ay, ay!he tardado mucho : ( bueno, espero que t compense la espera este capi! Es muy largo! Que es lo que imaginas que pasó en la fiesta?? :D

Me siento muy halagada por tus palabras, tu también escribes muy bien y tus historias estan entre mis favoritas!! Un beso wapa, espero que lo disfrutes!

**Alexms**: Hola wapa! Pues nada, aquí continua la historia! Bueno, lo primero que les pasó y les hizo frenarse ya lo has leido, y fue el que la gente empezase a hablar mas de la cuenta! Pasarán mas cosas, ya verás :D Gracias por decir que te gusta mucho, a ver si sigue siendo así! Un beso!

**Vale** : Gracias! Y no llores!! Jeje Siento haber tardado! A ver si te gusta este capi! Un beso!

**Lil Granger:** Hola Lil, wapetona! Me tienes en ascuas con lo de la predicción!! Jeje Espero que no "murieses" en el examen de mates,yo si lo hubiera hecho por que se me daban fatal!! ¿T gustó este capi? Un beso muy grande!

**Hemrmiginny13:** Hola! Otra asidua lectora como Lil! Que tal? Pues ya ves lo que es la vida! Además cuando se tiene esa edad todo el mundo se mete por medio en la vida ajena! Al menos este rato han vuelto a estar juntos ¿q pasará ahora??? Tachaaaan!! Un besito!!

**CoNny-B** : Hola wapa! Pues muchas gracias por molestarte en volver a dejar review, q maja!! Me alegra mucho q te gustara el otro capi, este tiene un poco mas de acción, que como tu bien dices, los pobres se aguantan y llega un momento que las neuronas mandan! Besitos!!

**Lunita-L:** Siii pobrecito!! Pero ya se sabe que las relaciones no son fáciles! Y no t sientas culpable mujer!jeje Veo que te has quedado atenta con  lo de Seamus y Dean, muy bien!, ya verás mas adelante ; ) En cuanto al Ron de 18... uf... ya verás cuando los cumpla :D Un besazo!

**Beda Chang :** Pues ya ves! En cuanto acabe los examens y me recupere de todo, actualizaré a menudo como antes! :D Me alegra que te gusten los flash backs, la verdad es q hay muchos detalles que me parece interesante contar y que me encanta escribir. En serio estuviste alli???? Jaja q casualidad!! Pues a lo mejor te necesito como referencia! Jeje tengo muchas ganas de llegar a la parte de la playa :D Un besito y gracias por decir q esta genial (me ruborizo)

**Lily-McGonagall:** Absolutamente perdonada, por que te comprendo perfectamente!!Espero que lo lleves todo bien! Gracias por tus halagos! ¿A que te refieres exactamente con la lógica británica? ;D Cuenta cuenta! Me encanta que te guste Ron, es tan... ¿impulsivo? Yo le pondria mil adjetivos, q t parece? Un besazo wapa!!

**Lipi Weasley:** Bien bien! Otra q se ha kedado con los cabritos Seamus y Dean, esto tendrá su pekeña consecuencia. : P En cuanto a lo de Hermione XD ya has visto aún mejor en este capitulo lo que le pasa " Si, si, pero No, no"  ahí mareando al pobre!! Jaja Si, ciertamente Ron es genial :D Ya has visto la cagada en Hogsmeade!! Pero al final mira, ¿mucho lemmon? Y lo de la fiesta de fin de curso... llegará. x D

A saco con los flash Back, llegará un punto en la historia que ya no habrá tantos, por que también tengo cositas de su presente ya preparadas :D Y no pasa nada por que no hayas dejado review en el capi anterior! GRACIAS por enviarme la inspiración!, gracias a ella he podido subir este capi!!! Espero que te guste, ya me cuentas. Un besazo!!!!

**Niniel204**: pues muchisimas gracias por volver a entrar para dejarmelo!! En serio te reiste?? Que bien!! Yuhuuu! Espero que te siga gustando! Un beso y gracias!!

**HermioneWP**: jajaja pues aquí está! Me alegra que te guste!Un besito!

**VickyPotter:**Ays QUE MAJAAA! Muchas gracias!!   Si, desde luego son la mejor pareja! Al menos la que tiene mas posibilidades!

Pues ya has visto que al final el pobrecito Ronnie fue obediente y no la besó en Hogsmeade x D Pero  ¿qué tal lo de después? ¿Te ha gustado? Ya se que algunas teneis muchas ganas de saber que pasó en fin de curso! Un poquito de paciencia, que todo llega :D esto tb estuvo interesante ¿no? Muchisimas gracias por tus bellas palabras , wapa, espero que te siga gustando!!Un besooo

**Danyelita**: Muchas gracias! Pues ya lo verás! :D jejee Si , en el tiempo presente del fic ya los tienen ( menos Hermione, que le llegan en breve) En la parte del flash back que estás leyendo ahora, tan solo 16. ¿Te pareció interesante su encuentro durante el castigo de Ron? Ya me contarás! Un besoo

**Michell**: Hola! Pues ya vas conociendo poco a poco lo que sucedía entre ellos para que Hermione se así :P Y si, lo del fin de curso tb, por supuesto. La pobre está un poco confusa ; ) Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho q t guste! Besitos!

**Luthienrocker**: ayssss muchas gracias! (me sonrojo otra vez) Yo también tengo muchas ganas de llegar a esa parte :D Va a ser complicado, hay muchas expectativas!(que miedo!) Espero que hasta entonces te siga gustando :D Besitos!

Bueno bueno buenoooooo, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS  a todos los que me escribis y leeis, y a los q  solo leeis tb, jejeje. Creo que no me he dejado a nadie! Espero que os haya gustado y entretenido!! Que nerviossss, ahora el siguiente, JEJEJE no creo que tarde tanto!ya estoy acabando examenes! Un besazo a todos!!


	8. Capítulo 63

**Si No Te Conociera**

****

Capítulo 6.3

Ron se quedó helado, con la boca medio abierta _(- la poción... mierda...)_ ¡Había olvidado totalmente el castigo!

– Le he preguntado que qué estaba haciendo, Weasley – le urgió de nuevo Snape, con gravedad en el tono.

– Ve-venía del cuarto del cuarto de baño, profesor… – se apresuró a decir Ron

– De acuerdo. Gryffindor perderá 10 puntos por descuidar un caldero que está al fuego - y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia el caldero de Ron, mientras este hacía una mueca. – ¿Piensa tenerme aquí todo...?

– _(Lo sabía... se ha estropeado...  lo sabía, mierdaaa...)_ – se reprochó Ron. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño preparándose para lo peor.

. . .

– _(¡Snape!)_ – Se había dicho para sí misma Hermione, aún sujeta al marco de la puerta. – _( Si Neville estaba aquí... ¡es que ya acabó su castigo!)_ – Y se giró hacia el caldero de Ron. Corrió hacia el y lo observó la mezcla que estaba a punto de derramarse al hervir. Se apresuró bajar el fuego hasta el mínimo y salió como una exhalación de la mazmorra, para desaparecer por el pasillo de la izquierda__

. . .

Snape hizo una pausa mientras observaba el interior del caldero. Ron permanecía con la expresión de aquel que lo mejor que espera es un cubo de agua fría. Pasados unos instantes, abrió los ojos con temor, y contempló a Snape que seguía con la mirada hundida en el caldero. Con el rápido giro de cabeza que éste hizo, asustó a Ron, para clavar su mirada directamente en él. Con otro fulminante gesto, Snape causó a Ron verdadero terror al introducirse la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica.

– Guárdelo aquí – imperó Snape, mientras con una violenta sacudida, sacó su mano de la túnica, sujetando un pequeño bote y poniéndolo frente al rostro de Ron, que a punto estaba de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

El muchacho recuperó el aliento, y cogió el bote que Snape le daba. Apagó por completo el fuego de debajo del caldero y llenó el tarro, lo tapó y le colocó una etiqueta:

"Ronald Weasley. 6º Curso" 

– Evanesco – dijo Snape, y con un giro de su varita hizo desparecer el resto de la poción del caldero de Ron – recoja todo esto y márchese a su torre. Ya.

Antes de salir, escrutó el rostro de Ron, y mientras se introducía el tarro en el bolsillo de su túnica salió de la mazmorra en dirección a su despacho.

. . .

– El próximo fin de semana me lo traerán, ya verás, estoy deseando tenerlo – Decía Seamus Finnigan, entrando el cuarto de los chicos de 6º curso –  Hola Neville ¿qué tal con Snape?

– B-bien... – balbuceó Neville, a quien también le estaba costando recuperar el aliento.

– Me alegro – dijo casi por cumplir y se volvió para seguir hablándole a Dean Thomas – Ya verás, cuando lo tenga iremos a...

Pero Dean se había quedado mirando fijamente a Neville, con cara de extrañeza., Así que Seamus se dio de nuevo la vuelta, y ambos contemplaron a Neville, muy agitado y nervioso.

– Neville ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Seamus mientras el y Dean se le acercaban, permaneciendo él sentado en su cama.

Neville les dirigía miradas asustadizas y jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Seamus y Dean se miraron un tanto preocupados.

– Cuéntanos qué te ha pasado – le dijo Dean, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y se sentaba junto a él en gesto tranquilizador.

Neville miró a sus compañeros de cuarto que parecían intranquilos. Estos imaginaban que Snape habría hecho alguna de las suyas, y cualquier excusa era buena para despotricar contra él, fuera la hora que fuese, y si era con motivo, mejor aún.

Neville por su parte, temía arremeter contra Ron, ya que con éste siempre se había llevado bien en general. Pero lo que de verdad le asustaba era lo que pudiera haber pasado con Hermione, ya que ella siempre había sido muy amable con él, y lo que había visto, le había dejado muy desconcertado…

. . .

A Hermione le tocó el camino largo hacia la torre de Gryffindor en su huída de la mazmorra. Intuyó que Snape podría estar aproximándose por el pasillo de la derecha, que era el más próximo a su despacho, y escapó por el contrario. Le apremiaba la necesidad de encontrar a Neville antes de que pudiese contar a alguien lo que había visto. A pesar de que Hermione sabía que él no era demasiado hablador ni muy amigo de los chismes, le preocupaba además el estado en el que se podía encontrar, ya que era bastante asustadizo y Ron había perdido el control al verle.

Su cabello se movía alborotadamente mientras corría por los pasillos. La huída había sido tan desbocada que sentía helada su garganta y se había quedado casi sin aliento.

Tomó todos los atajos que conocía y por fin llegó al pasillo que daba al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Desgraciadamente se topó con algunos de los alumnos de su casa que regresaban de su visita a Hogsmeade.

– ¡Hermione! – la llamó Parvati que llegaba junto a Lavender, y se detuvieron un instante a mirarla de arriba abajo –  ¿Te encuentras bien?

– S-si – jadeó Hermione con la respiración muy agitada – ¿Habéis visto...? – jadeó un par de veces más  –¿Habéis visto a Neville?

– ¿A Neville? –   preguntó extrañada Parvati, mientras Lavender no dejaba de observar a Hermione de arriba a abajo –  ¿Por qué le buscas? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – y en su tono se sintió un ligero deje de preocupación

– Nada. No importa – dijo rápidamente Hermione.

Aún sin recuperar el aliento, entró rápidamente a la sala común. Al no encontrar allí a Neville, deshizo el camino para salir corriendo del pasillo de la Señora Gorda. Decidió buscarle por los pasillos por los que supuso él utilizaría para volver a la sala común. Cuando llevaba hecho la mitad del camino, no había hallado ni rastro de él; tras unos breves instantes, decidió que sería mejor desaparecer de allí, antes de que pudiese encontrarse con Ron. Por algún motivo en el que no tenía tiempo de pensar, ahora deseaba evitarle a toda costa., así que salió de allí a toda prisa.

. . .

Diez minutos más tarde, Ron entraba por el hueco del retrato en la sala común de Gryffindor. Paró de maldecir contra Neville, y cargado con sus libros y apuntes entraba en el lugar donde, estaba seguro, Hermione le estaría aguardando. Repasó las caras de los alumnos que allí se encontraban, y no reconoció en ninguno el de ella. Extrañado se dio una pequeña vuelta por la sala, por si alguna de las chicas que estaba de espaldas era ella, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y avergonzada, pues así es como él esperaba encontrarla. Por tercera vez escudriñó las caras de las pocas chicas que había en la sala común, y con fastidio emprendió camino a su dormitorio.

Maldijo una vez más a Neville. No es que no le apreciase, pero había interrumpido uno de los momentos más íntimos que había tenido con su amiga, y que para su desgracia, eran mas inusuales de lo que a el le gustaría. Pero lo que de verdad le reconcomía por dentro, era la impresión que le había dado, de que los había estado observando durante algún rato ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él allí? Si quería decirle algo ¿por qué no lo había hecho, en lugar de quedarse mirando?

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio con no demasiada delicadeza. Neville se sobresaltó al verle, y además con cara de pocas bromas. Ron le fulminó con la mirada, casi de manera inconsciente, al tiempo que se percataba de la presencia de Seamus y Dean. Les miró y gruñó algo parecido a un saludo. Se acercó al baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama y tiró de mala gana todo lo que llevaba en los brazos dentro de él. Se tiró sobre la cama, aún más fastidiado por no haber encontrado el cuarto solitario, o al menos haber podido cantarle las cuarenta a Neville Se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y enfurruñado se quedó mirando al techo.

. . .

Corriendo de nuevo, Hermione llegó hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde algunos alumnos comenzaban a reunirse para contarse el día en Hogsmeade antes de la cena. Mientras giraba rápidamente la cabeza buscando a Neville entre el resto de la gente, Hermione descubrió a Harry que se acercaba al fondo del pasillo.

– ¡Harry! – le gritó Hermione.

Echó a correr a su encuentro, y del impulso tropezó un poco y literalmente se estampó contra el, que gracias a sus buenos reflejos, la sujetó a tiempo.

– ¡Hermione! – grito él mientras la sujetaba, sorprendido por la manera de ella en la que le había abordado - ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Has visto a Neville? – preguntó jadeante

– No. Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?

– N-nada, solo es que quiero... contarle una cosa – dijo ella cohibida

Harry le miró con preocupación y escepticismo. Lo intentó de nuevo

– ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– ¿A-a mi? ¡Nada! – dijo tratando de sonar contenta

– Ya… entonces ¿por qué estás así – le inquirió levantando una ceja – sin aliento?

Ella se tomó un instante, para intentar calmar su respiración, pero su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente

– Pues... por nada. Es que he venido corriendo – y ante el gesto interrogante de Harry siguió – por que quería pillarle antes de la cena....

Harry miró a Hermione con severidad.

– Claro. Y de tanta prisa que traías, se te han caído hasta las medias ¿no? – dijo con sarcasmo señalando hacia abajo con la cabeza.

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago, y en dos milésimas de segundo agachó la vista y vio que en efecto sus medias estaban por sus tobillos. Sintió como se ruborizaba de golpe, y se las subió lo más rápido que pudo.

– Nada, jeje – rió ella con nerviosismo – es que tenía calor – y sintió un extraño calambre en su interior, al pensar en ello.

– Vaaamos... cuéntamelo – imperó Harry.

– Uhm… Necesito encontrar a Neville – y el gesto de Hermione cambió por completo, a uno de preocupación. – Ya.

Harry insistió en conocer los motivos de tanta urgencia por encontrar a Neville, pero Hermione le prometió explicaciones más tarde, a cambio de que éste subiera al cuarto de los chicos a ver si se encontraba allí.

. . .

El silencio reinaba en el cuarto de los chicos de 6º curso en la torre de Gryffindor. Ron solo quería seguir maldiciendo en sus adentros a Neville, y quizás un poco a Hermione, por no haberle esperado en algún lugar, y más que nada por afectarle tanto. Hermione, si, ella. Hermione, la que no le había aguardado en la sala común. Hermione y sus profundos ojos. Ella y sus apetecibles y cálidos labios; aquellos que habían sido suyos hacía solo unos minutos. Pensó en esas miradas provocadoras, en su aroma que conseguía encenderle de repente. Recordó cómo ella le había besado primero, casi como una necesidad, con pasión, con urgencia. Aquello le había gustado, y demasiado. Sintió como una sacudida en el estómago y suspiró en silencio. Se imaginó que contemplaba la escena desde fuera, y el solo recordar a Hermione tan entregada, a ambos jugando, hizo que aquellas sensaciones encontradas que le eran tan familiares se repitieran. Se sentía nervioso, ávido de más intimidad con ella, y de una entrega total por su parte. Aquellas medias tintas cada vez que se quedaban a solas, le hacían sentir horrorosamente frustrado. Le ponía la miel en la boca, y después aquello nunca terminaba de un modo natural. Por  otro lado, Hermione nunca daba muestras de querer besarlo en cualquier circunstancia; aquello solo pasaba cuando estaban a solas y, muy a su pesar, estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que eso le molestaba… y quizás también ¿le dolía?

Sintió ganas de levantarse y darle una patada a algo; pero recordó que no estaba solo. Discretamente giró la mirada hacia la cama de Neville, y le vio sentado aún sobre su cama. Nuevamente pensó para el toda clase de descalificativos, y se moría de rabia por no poder gritarle para saber a que se dedicaba espiando desde la puerta de la mazmorra.

En medio de aquel torbellino de pensamientos ya no sabía cual de todos le producía ese acaloramiento. Aquello no podía ser bueno, se decía, mientras sacaba sus manos de debajo de su nuca, y aún tumbado, cruzaba los brazos con fuerza encima de su pecho.

– _ (¡¿Por qué diablos no hablan, hacen algo o se van?!)_

Dirigió a sus compañeros una corta mirada asesina; Volvió a suspirar y sintió que se calmaba un poco. Cerró los ojos, y la visualizó a ella de nuevo. Vio como ella le miraba de arriba abajo. Casi hubiera dicho que expresaba fascinación. Su corazón se aceleraba. El se había dado cuenta de que la había pillado totalmente desprevenida en ese gesto. Lo siguiente en lo que pensó, fue en sus manos bajo la falda de Hermione, paseándose por sus muslos. Ron notó como su cuerpo se estremecía. Supo que aquel era el momento de salir de allí y darse un baño para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Se incorporó rápidamente y buscó algo de ropa en los alrededores de su cama. Cogió su albornoz y sin mirar apenas a sus compañeros, emitió un pequeño gruñido y salió de la habitación. Se dirigía al baño de los prefectos; la cena estaba a punto de comenzar, y al menos allí estaría solo de verdad, y no rodeado de, en aquellos instantes, molestos compañeros, callados como tumbas. Si, él estaba de mal humor y siempre se le notaba ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no podían hacer como si no pasara nada, y dejarle un poco de intimidad para regocijarse en su cólera?

Harry estaba a punto de llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, cuando Ron salió por él y se encontraron. El primero se quedó con un palmo de narices, ya que esperaba colaboración por parte de su amigo para interrogar a Hermione sobre su estado nervioso; en cambio, encontró a un Ron, refunfuñado que murmuró algo y le rebasó, para perderse por el pasillo, ante la atónita mirada de Harry. Éste, cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, decidió que ya estaba harto de ir de un lado a otro sin enterarse de nada y se dispuso a perseguir a Ron hasta que le contase lo que sucedía. Con mala suerte para Hermione, que ponía el castillo patas arriba buscando a Neville, y mejor para Harry, Ron se escabulló por un rellano cercano a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde un grupo numeroso se arremolinaba para bajar a cenar. Harry aceleraba el paso para no perder definitivamente a Ron de su vista.

– ¡Hola otra vez, Harry!- dijo Cho Chang con alegría

– ¡Oh! Hola Cho – dijo Harry sorprendido

– ¿Vienes a buscarme para cenar?- dijo ella con rapidez y visiblemente ilusionada

– Eeh… si, ¡claro! – reaccionó rápidamente Harry - ¿Para que iba a estar aquí si no?

Y Cho dio un saltito con el que se acercó a Harry, abrazándose a su cuello. Éste rió tontamente mientras una mueca se dibujaba en su cara. Rogó y suplico interiormente que Hermione no estuviese en el Gran Comedor. Se sintió mal por fallarle a su amiga, pero le parecía un poco descortés negarle a Cho que estaba allí para buscarla, después de pasarse casi toda la tarde de besitos con ella. No quería que pareciese que salía con ella solo para eso, aunque en alguna ocasión se lo había reconocido a sí mismo, pero no necesitaba que ella lo supiera.

Harry se despidió de Cho, cuando cada uno se disponía a sentarse en su mesa correspondiente, ya en el Gran Comedor. Hacía pocos minutos que la cena había comenzado, y volvió a pensar en que no había subido al dormitorio por si Neville se encontraba allí. Sabiendo de la urgencia de Hermione por encontrarle, de nuevo se sintió culpable por no haber ido; después de todo, ella no se encontraba por allí, y seguramente siguiese buscándole. Le tranquilizó un poco el pensar que seguramente, Neville bajaría a cenar, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar a verle. Después del encuentro con Ron, pensó que era una estupidez esperar a su amigo para cenar, y tampoco sabía cuanto iba a tardar Hermione. Echó un vistazo a la mesa; Parvati y Lavender parecían muy enfrascadas en su conversación, y decidió sentarse con sus compañeros del equipo del equipo de Quidditch.

Unos quince minutos más tarde, Dean, Seamus y Neville entraban en el Gran Comedor, y se sentaban a la mesa. Los tres se sirvieron la cena, pero antes de empezar con ella, Dean le dio un codazo a Seamus, le señaló algo con la cabeza, y le susurró al oído. Neville que ya estaba algo más tranquilo, daba cuenta de su cena, ajeno a los chismorreos de los otros dos, que engulleron su cena lo más rápido posible. Seguidamente, ambos se levantaron, y mientras Dean echaba un par de vistazos a su alrededor, se acercaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

En aquel momento, una chispa saltó en el cerebro de Harry. Recordó haber hablado con Ron, acerca de que indagaría un poco sobre esos amigos que Dean y Seamus tenían en Ravenclaw, durante su cita con Cho; pero lo había olvidado por completo. Decidió que aquel era un buen momento para, al menos, cumplir con Hermione. Así, antes de empezar con el postre, se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Neville.

– Hola, Neville – saludó Harry

– Hola… - dijo Neville, que parecía un poco desconcertado.

– Ehm… Bueno, solo quería decirte que Hermione quiere verte – contestó Harry, un poco extrañado por el gesto de Neville.

– A-ah… B-bueno y… ¿d-donde…? – y rápidamente se interrumpió a sí mismo - ¿está sola? – dijo asustado

– Eeh… pues que yo sepa si – dijo Harry mirando con preocupación a Neville – Pero no tengo ni idea de donde está… si no se da prisa no llegará a la ce… ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Eh? – dijo Neville, que se entrelazaba los dedos de las manos nerviosamente, tras levantar el rostro.

– Que si te pasa algo – dijo Harry, que levantaba una ceja, empezando a enfadarse – _(Aquí se cuece algo gordo, definitivamente...)_ – pensó para sí.

– No, no... gracias, a-ahora iré a buscar a Hermione... si, gracias... – le contestó Neville agachando de nuevo la cabeza mientras volvía a mover nerviosamente sus dedos.

– _(... Y, cómo no,  ¡¡aquí nadie suelta nada!!) _

Harry resopló y dándose media vuelta, volvió a su asiento a terminar el postre. Estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando Hermione apareció en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Esta andaba a paso ligero, aunque intentando pasar inadvertida entre los alumnos sentados que llenaban la estancia. Había visualizado a Neville y se dirigía hacia él directamente. Antes pasó a la espalda de Harry, y mientras que éste se había girado para  hablarle, Hermione, sin detenerse siquiera, le había hecho un gesto de que esperase, dejándole con cara de estúpido y la boca medio abierta.

– Neville – le dijo Hermione al chico, casi en un susurro, situándose a su derecha y agachándose un poco – Necesito hablar contigo...

– Ehm, si... claro – dijo el chico, que se había girado un poco sorprendido, y ahora miraba a Hermione detenidamente.

Hermione hizo una pausa, extrañada ante la mirada que Neville le dirigía. Éste reaccionó e hizo amago de levantarse.

– No, no – y Hermione le paró en su ademán de levantarse de la mesa – termina tu cena tranquilo... pero... ven en cuanto acabes, por favor – le dijo despacio, casi suplicando – te espero fuera, al borde de la escalera.

Y Hermione salió de nuevo a paso ligero del Gran Comedor. Harry la observó atónito; ¡ni siquiera una pequeña explicación! Giró su rostro, y posó su mirada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, junto a la cual, Dean, Seamus, y dos chicos más, hacían corrillo, pero miraban hacia la puerta, que se cerraba tras Hermione.

– Se acabó.  Yo me entero ya – dijo Harry, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, para incorporarse y salir de detrás de su asiento.

Hermione llegó al pie de la escalera y cruzó los brazos. Se mordía el labio inferior, dibujando preocupación en su rostro. Empezó a dar pequeños balanceos hacia delante y hacia atrás, cuando Harry asomó por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Miró hacia la izquierda y después a la derecha, y al verla, se le acercó rápidamente.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo él apremiando a su amiga – ¡Cuéntame lo que ha pasado!

– Harry… ahora no – dijo ella muy seria – estoy esperando a Neville… va a salir enseguida.

– Bueno ¿pues que más da? ¡Si el ya forma parte del lío! – comentó, intentado demostrar que se enteraba de algo – ¿Qué pasa por que venga mientras me lo cuentas? – dijo Harry empezando a cansarse de todo aquello.

– Pues es que lo primero que tengo que hacer es hablar con él – dijo ella impasible – Después te…

– Eh – dijo Ron desde lo alto de la escalera, para llamar la atención de Ron y Hermione – _(Pff… perfecto)_

– ¡Anda! ¿ya no te da por ignorarme? – preguntó Harry un poco molesto.

– Hola Ron… - dijo Hermione lanzándole una corta mirada, que después dirigió al suelo – _( uf… genial…)_

– Hola… - contestó Ron, cuando llegaba a la altura de sus compañeros. Después detuvo su mirada en Hermione.

Entre los tres se hizo el silencio. Harry miró a Ron llegar ante ellos y se fijó en como miraba a Hermione un poco apurado. Pasó a mirar a Hermione y observó como ésta se miraba un zapato.

– ¡Hola! - dijo Harry con falsa alegría – ¿así que tu también estás metido en el ajo?

– Harry… –  dijo Hermione.

– No – le cortó tajantemente Ron a Hermione, y después le lanzó una mirada corta a Harry, muy avergonzado, para luego volver a ella - ¿Podemos… hablar un momento? – le dijo, yendo a cogerla por el codo.

– Ahora no – dijo Hermione, y dejándose ver un poco asustada, dio un respingo; gesto que sorprendió a Ron, y extrañó aún más a Harry.

– ¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó Harry, harto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. En un instante se percató de que podría tratarse de algo "privado" – _(¿Y entonces que narices pinta aquí Neville?)- _pensaba,  estrujándose los sesos para encontrar alguna explicación – Mira, mejor os dejo solos – dijo alzando la voz bastante, molesto ante la ausencia de respuestas.

Ron no dijo nada pero miró a Harry en gesto de disculpa y agradecimiento. Hermione interrumpió rápidamente la marcha de Harry.

– ¡No! – dijo Hermione, sujetando a Harry por la manga – Os tenéis que ir… los dos – y miró a Ron angustiada.

– ¡Hermione! – dijo Ron muy ofendido – ¡Te he dicho que si podemos hablar!

– Ya lo sé, Ron – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño – Pero ahora no… Tengo que hablar con Neville, y está a punto de salir.

– ¿Y que? – le contestó Ron, subiendo los hombros y abriendo los brazos. – Te recuerdo que lo que le puedas contar yo ya lo sé… – dijo en tono de suficiencia.

– Muy bien, Ron – dijo Hermione irónicamente – Pero te recuerdo yo a ti, que TÚ eres el que le has asustado.

– … por que yo estaba allí, aunque parece que ya se te ha olvidado – continuó diciendo Ron con sarcasmo, ignorando lo último que había dicho Hermione.

Ante el último comentario de Ron, Hermione cogió aire con fuerza, en un gesto brusco giró su cabeza hacia un lado, y resopló. Le lanzó una mirada llena de furia, y abrió la boca para hablar. En aquel instante, Neville abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor, y se quedó helado al ver a Hermione tan bien acompañada. Se acobardó mucho al ver allí a Ron, y se quedó clavado junto a la puerta, tentado de volver a entrar en el comedor. Pero Hermione reaccionó rápido, y fue hacia a él deprisa, dejando a Ron plantado en medio de la discusión.

– ¡Neville! - dijo ella sonriéndole tratando de sonar amigable, a pesar de los nervios – ven, ven… iremos a otro sitio… - dijo mirando de soslayo a Harry.

– Pero ¿Por qué no puedo estar? ¡Si después me lo vas a contar! – dijo Harry aproximándose a ellos.

– ¡Harry, no! – gritó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia – ¡ahora no!

– Un momento – dijo Ron que se había colocado al lado de Neville - ¿Me vas a explicar que hacías…?

– ¡Ron! ¡Déjale en paz ahora! – le gritó ella, y poniéndole una mano en el pecho, le apartó de su lado.

– Es que me gustaría saber –  le dijo muy enfadado a ella – desde cuando te da por espiar a la gente – y diciendo esta frase miró a Neville, mientras le hervía la sangre.

– ¿Qué diablos…? – decía Harry desconcertado, mirando la escena

– ¿Es que estás sordo? – seguía gritando Hermione mientras volvía a apartarle –  ¡Te he dicho que le dejes!

– Yo… –  balbuceó Neville

– ¡Vale! ¡Yo le dejo, y tu vienes a hablar conmigo ahora! – gritó Ron, con la cara completamente roja de furia.

– Yo… no… - susurró Neville con el ceño fruncido y mirando al suelo.

– ¡Te he dicho QUE-TENGO-QUE-HABLAR-CON-ÉL, A-HO-RA! – gritó Hermione, pronunciando cada sílaba y gesticulando, como si Ron tuviese alguna dificultad mental que no le permitiese comprenderla. Por supuesto  aquello ofendió al pelirrojo a más no poder.

– ¡Pues muy bien, tía! – le contestó encolerizado

– ¡YO NO TENGO POR QUE EXPLICARTE NADA A TI, SUCIO PERVERTIDO! – aulló de pronto Neville.

Hermione y Ron giraron hacia él sus rostros, y se fue al garete la creencia de Harry, de que no podría alucinar más.

– ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Hermione sin entender nada.

– ¿C-C"MO DICES? – le gritó Ron, temblando de rabia y apretando los puños con fuerza.

– ¿…alguien me va a contar de una vez qué es lo que está pasando… ? – dijo Harry en un tono monótono y aburrido.

– ¡CÁLLATE! – le gritaron Hermione y Ron a la vez, asustando a Harry, que reaccionó con un pequeño brinco.

Éste los miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas levantadas, asustado. En apenas unas milésimas de segundo, su expresión cambió por completo. Entrecerró sus ojos y agitó su brazo con violencia cuando les gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡¡Venga ya!! ¡Iros a la mierda!

Y se giró con ímpetu, para subir por las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

– Perfecto – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle a Ron una mirada incriminatoria, pero consiguió contenerse a duras penas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía todas esas ganas de gritar mil barbaridades, o simplemente de gritar. Y todo era por él, todo por su culpa. Aquel que le hacía estremecer cuando estaban a solas, aquel que hacía que su pecho ardiese por dentro, embriagado de emoción, era el que sacaba lo peor de ella.

Respiró hondo, y apenada, cogió a Neville del brazo con suavidad para conducirle por el hall. Hermione tenía la virtud de que cada vez le duraban menos los enfados, pero daban paso, casi al instante, a una honda tristeza que le oprimía el pecho cada vez con más fuerza. Aquello ya le había empezado a preocupar, pero conocía la manera de olvidarse de ello, que no era otra que no pensar en ello, y concentrarse en otra cosa, como se disponía a hacer en aquel instante.

– _ (Por favor… No digas nada, Ron…) - _rogó interiormente Hermione, cerrando un instante los ojos, mientras se alejaba de él junto con Neville.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y la marabunta de alumnos que había terminado la cena comenzó a salir e invadir el hall y la escalinata. Ron se había quedado clavado en el sitio, impresionado por lo que Neville le había dicho, preocupado por la reacción de Harry, y muy resentido por la poca atención que Hermione le había prestado ante su requerimiento para hablar. Hacía medio minuto, tenía ganas de mandarles a todos al mismísimo infierno. Ahora solo se sentía abatido, bastante triste. Miró con nostalgia, como Hermione se alejaba con Neville, hacia el exterior del castillo. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se giró para subir por la escalera en dirección a su cuarto.

. . .

Hermione y Neville llegaron a un pequeño murete de piedra, no demasiado alejado de la puerta de entrada al castillo. Neville se apoyó en el ligeramente, y Hermione no sabía lo que hacer con las manos.

– Bueno – dijo ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad – Verás… quiero que… disculpes a Ron… el. , se ha puesto muy nervioso, por que… - ( ¡_esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba!)_ bueno, lo que has visto… ya sabes…- y Hermione se detuvo, muy acalorada – bueno… quiero decir que el se ha puesto muy nervioso… y por eso…

– S-si… entiendo, Hermione… pero…

– P-pues eso… que bueno… - trataba de decir Hermione, notando como le ardía la cara, y tenía las manos heladas – que no pasa nada… solo… bueno…

Neville escuchaba atentamente a Hermione, y se mostraba casi igual de nervioso. Ella no parecía lograr acabar la frase, así que Neville se armó de valor para contarle lo que pensaba.

– Pero  Hermione… yo creo, que… que aunque se ponga nervioso… - dijo con preocupación en el rostro – pues… es que no me parece que sea excusa para… que se porte as

– Si, si… si tienes razón, pero… el es así, y tiene mucho temperamento… a veces explota… bueno, ya lo has visto… - e hizo una pausa, percatándose de que aquello podía dar lugar a confusión – ha-hace un instante, quiero decir – y señaló a la puerta, mientras reía un poco nerviosamente – en el hall…

Neville miraba fijamente a Hermione. Había algo que no comprendía, o ella se explicaba muy mal.

– ¿En el hall?

– ¿Eh?- Hermione lo pensó un segundo-  S-si, claro…

De pronto Neville lo entendió todo. O al menos eso pensó él.

– Oye – dijo Neville suavemente, cejando de su apoyo en el muro – Yo… lo siento, pero… lo he visto todo. No tienes que disimular… tu… yo te ayudaré si quieres… tu no te mereces eso – dijo él tajantemente.

Hermione siguió con mirada fija en el rostro de Neville. Pestañeó una sola vez y en un gesto rápido inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia delante.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó totalmente desconcertada.

– Hermione – le dijo él muy serio, tras hacer una pausa – No disimules, que… que yo estaba allí – repitió Neville, y en gesto tranquilizador posó su mano sobre el brazo derecho de Hermione – ¿Quieres hablar?

– P-pero Neville – dijo Hermione totalmente descolocada – yo… yo se que él a veces es un poco brusco… pero… bueno, tampoco hay que dramatizar… - hizo un pausa – No le guardes rencor… por favor, Neville… el te aprecia…

– ¿Y te aprecia él a ti? – Dijo indignado Neville

Hermione alzó sus cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. No supo que decir, pero Neville habló por ella.

– Yo… perdona que me meta – dijo él avergonzado – a lo mejor no es asunto mío… pero tu eres muy buena y … ¡no te mereces eso!

– ¿Qué es "eso"? – preguntó Hermione, que hacía rato que esa conversación le sonaba extraña.

– Hermione… - dijo Neville con timidez

– No, no – negó ella, cortándole – Dime exactamente a que te refieres – y con sus manos, cogió suavemente a Neville por los codos, inclinándose ligeramente – Por que creo que nos estamos hablando de lo mismo...

– Pero… – él miró desconcertado a Hermione a los ojos –¿q-que va a ser? –y Hermione le invitó a seguir, con un asentimiento con la cabeza – pues… ¡que vi como él se propasaba contigo! – dijo en un susurro, pero con gravedad en el tono de su voz temblorosa.

Hermione abrió mucho sus ojos y se echó para atrás, soltando a Neville, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de oír.

– ¡¿Queeeee?! –  preguntó Hermione casi gritando, mientras sentía como se le subían los colores a las mejillas y se colocaba una mano en el pecho.

– Pe-perdóname… dio Neville con gesto compungido y casi suplicando – Y-Yo… ¡Fui a avisar a Ron de que Snape ya había terminado con mi castigo! – se defendió Neville – Yo… yo no esperaba encontraros allí… y de verdad que no me quedé por mirar, es que os oí… - y Neville abandonó sus palabras en el aire y la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro avergonzado.

– ¿Pero de que hablas? – dijo Hermione mostrando las palmas de sus manos, en un tono que instaba a Neville a explicarse mejor.

–  B-bueno… - tartamudeó Neville, buscando algún gesto de aprobación en el rostro de Hermione. Desesperado y nervioso por no encontrarlo gritó - ¡tú le dijiste que parara! Yo te oí… y no me parece bien que no te hiciera caso…

Durante unos breves instantes, se hizo el silencio en aquel pequeño rincón del patio de Hogwarts. Neville, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, miró a Hermione de soslayo. Ésta, en unas décimas de segundo, encajó piezas y empezó a comprenderlo todo.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó Hermione, dando un respingo, tapándose la boca con las manos.

Así permaneció unos instantes, horrorizada, mirando fijamente a Neville a los ojos. Tras aquello, juntó las palmas de sus manos, apoyando sus dedos índices sobre sus labios.

– N-Neville… - dijo con un hilo de voz… -N-no…

– Hermione… no tiene derecho a hacert…

– ¡Escúchame! – exclamó ella dejándose dominar por los nervios – Esto… no, no – dijo negándole a Neville también con la cabeza – Esto es un malentendido… un gran malentendido…

–  Pero… Hermione no…

– No, no – le interrumpió la chica, tras lo cual respiró hondo – No, mira…Verás… Lo que oíste… b-bueno, no es lo que parece...

Neville miraba a Hermione poniendo en lo que ésta decía sus 5 sentidos, hasta que escucho a Hermione su última frase. Ante la mirada de escepticismo de su interlocutor, Hermione sintió que por completo le dominaban los nervios. Bastante tenía con asumir que algo pasaba con su mejor amigo Ronald, como para que además tuviera que explicárselo a Neville.

– Mira…Ron y yo… –  intentaba explicarse, mientras se frotaba con nerviosismo el antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha –  … solo… jugábamos…

– ¿Qué? – dijo Neville, no dejando muy claro si no entendía a lo que se refería ella, o si no creía una palabra.

– Eeh… esto es muy embarazoso…

– Hermione, yo quiero que estés bien… puedes contármelo

– Es que no es nada de lo que piensas… – dijo ahogando las palabras en vergüenza – de verdad, Neville… solo jugábamos… _(uuf... )_

El no parecía conformarse con la escueta versión de Hermione, y ella quiso acabar con aquella conversación tan pronto como le fuera posible.

– Yo… no quería que él parase – explicó ella – _(madre mía…)_

 Cuando se percató de como sonaban sus palabras, ya era demasiado tarde. Neville dejó entrever sorpresa en su rostro, aunque con educación, intentó poner una expresión todo lo normal que pudo.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él demostrando su interés y preocupación.

– _(¿Segura de que? Por supuesto que no estoy segura ¡de nada! ¡No estoy segura de por que ha pasado "eso")_-  divagaba internamente Hermione entre sus pensamientos.

– Hermione…

– _(¡Vamos¡ acaba de una vez con esto)_ … si… claro que estoy segura. – dijo ella, intentando aplacar sus nervios lo más rápido posible – De verdad… no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo… solo ha sido un malentendido…

– Entonces… a ti te gusta Ron, ¿verdad?

Hermione se quedó muda, y con la respiración contenida, como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

– Entonces… ya todo está aclarado – dijo ella temblando, y evadiendo descaradamente la pregunta.

De pronto Neville se quedó como congelado durante unos momentos.

– ¿no... ? – quiso confirmar Hermione.

– ¿Eh? – reaccionó el

– Que...  ya está todo aclarado ¿no?

– Ah, si – contestó el apresuradamente tras haberse quedado de nuevo en silencio.

– Eeh… g-gracias por preocuparte…

– Oh… yo, siento… siento esto…

– Bueno… - dijo Hermione, levantando un poco los hombros – ya aclaramos todo, que es lo importante…

Neville no contestó, quedándose de nuevo absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

– uhm… bueno… creo que ya es hora de regresar…

Neville asintió despistadamente. Ambos se dirigieron juntos y en silencio al interior del castillo. De camino a la sala común, Hermione se disculpó diciendo que quería pasar por la biblioteca antes del toque de queda, y Neville continuó su camino a la sala común.

En realidad lo que ella necesitaba era un rato de tranquilidad para poder reflexionar y tranquilizarse del todo. No deseaba encontrarse ahora con Harry, y mucho menos con Ron, y aquel sentimiento le hacía encontrarse muy mal. Hacía tan solo un año, ellos tres hablaban prácticamente de todo, compartiendo sus preocupaciones. Pero Hermione sentía que ahora las cosas habían cambiado bastante, y ya no podía  o no se sentiría a gusto contando muchas de aquellas cosas que le angustiaban.

 Llegó a la biblioteca y tras saludar a la señora Pince, eligió un libro sobre transformaciones de objetos y una mesa junto a una ventana. No tenía intención de ponerse a leer, pues sabía que no lograría concentrarse, lo cual era otra de las cosas que también le hacían sentir intranquila.

Se sentó frente al libro y buscó una página cualquiera mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa para sujetarse la frente con la mano. Dejó de pasar las hojas, y mantuvo la mirada perdida sobre la mesa, dejando que el absoluto silencio de la biblioteca le inundara. Suspiró hondo, y se vino abajo con el último soplo de aire que salió de su boca. Quizás fuese la descarga de adrenalina y nervios, ya que después de todo, había pasado varias horas en situaciones que la habían colocado al límite. Pensó en el malentendido con Neville y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Resopló y restregó sus manos por su cara, hasta colocarlas a cada lado de sus sienes.

Cerró los ojos y vio a Ron con tanta claridad como hacía un rato, tan cerca, cuando se inclinaba para besarla a media luz. Algo se había posado en su pómulo y su reflejo fue el apartárselo con los dedos. Tristemente, le sorprendió encontrar aquella lágrima que había salido sin permiso.

****

**-Aran se autoflagela- **

**Lo seeee, y solo puedo decir que lo siento! Lo siento de verdad! He tardado muuuuucho en actualizar :'( Este capitulo ha sido muy complejo de escribir, y ha estado a punto de acabar conmigo! Gloria y Tere son testigos directos! Si bien, es cierto que este capitulo ya llevaba bastantes días prácticamente terminado. Entonces ¿Por qué? Bien, pues ha sido difícil hacer que todo coincidiera y fuera coherente, no quería cometer ningún error; y por otro lado está como siempre la situación personal que uno vive, que últimamente no ha sido muy buena. Dentro de poco postearé en mi blog y así, a quien le interese, podrá entenderlo mejor.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado sobre todo a mi amigüita Tere Win, por que siempre me hace de beta, por que es una tía cojonuda, y no olvido la ayuda que me prestas aunque alguna vez se me haya pasado nombrarte aquí (tururúuu, lalala… ) ¡ Dentro de nada nos vemossss , siiii!! Un besazo enorme pa ti, y palante con Jafendor!!**

**Para el resto que leéis, un abrazo muy especial, para los que habéis aguantado la espera, lamento si alguien ha perdido el interés, pero es que es extraño, por que lograba escribir cosas más adelantadas del Fic, y sin embargo, era incapaz de acabar este capitulo! Al final me ha quedado larguísiiiiiisimo! espero que no os durmáis!**

**Ahora que por fin lo he conseguido, y me ha costado un webo, me doy un par de besazos a mi misma, que creo que me los he ganado! ( de verdad, no sabéis como me ha costado este jodido capítuloooo) Os permito que me mandéis un par de cachetes también :**

**Deseo de corazón que no os decepcione! Es un capitulo muy largo y creo, con mucho movimiento, ¿os ha gustado? espero que no lo hayáis encontrado aburrido!!**

** Ya está en marcha la comunidad ****♥**** 6 T H E S T R A L S ****♥****sobre todo acerca de nuestra querida pareja ****Ron/Hermione, pero también con cabida para  Harry/Ginny y Neville/Luna**

**[ http : www. livejournal. com / communities / 6thestrals ]**

**Tenéis que escribirlo todo junto, ya sabéis! Espero que os paséis, eh! Seguro que os gusta!**

**Como siempre, sin palabras para agradeceros que me hagáis llegar lo que pensáis, ya habéis sobrepasado los 100 reviewssss!!! Aaaagg! Sois geniales, muchisimas graciassssssss! :**

**P.D****: Pensabais que me iba a pasar al Draco/Herm? Lo digo por el reto XDDD**

**Ahora si, voy de verdad con vosotros!**

**Cami**** and Ron Forever:** muchas gracias! Que halagador que te quedases "enganchada" Gracias por revisar para ver si actualizaba, lamento la espera! ¿mereció la pena? (Aran se sonroja)

Un beso!

**Vale**: Hola wapa! Lo siento! Ya expliqué un poco arriba lo que pasaba, además tu que visitas mi blog, dentro de poco leerás más cosas sobre eso. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia!! Snif…. Un besotee!

**Lunita- L**: Siento que la espera haya sido más larga esta vez. Si, a mi también me pareció bien la idea de Gloria de poner advertencia sobre el rating en el anterior capitulo. Si el otro capi estuvo dense, que piensas de este que es más largo aún? :P Junio fue horrible, pero es que tampoco he parado en Julio, y Agosto tiene el mismo camino… mejor no hablamos de septiembre… xD

En cuanto a lo de que si los pillan la gente hablaría… ya verás ya XD

Gracias wapa, un besote!!

**Aura**: Hola y bienvenida! Me ha llegado y lo he leido, lo has hecho muy bien,  y muchas gracias por ello! En serio crees eso??  aran se ruboriza yo creo que me queda muchísimo que mejorar, hago todo lo que puedo! Si que he tardado bastante :S Ron está creciendo y se está volviendo del todo irresistible, no crees? XDDD  Un besazo y gracias!

**Lira Garbo**: dioooss GRACIAS! Q maja, jajajaja pero no soy mala! ( bueno, solo un poquito) pero es para mantener la emocion :D me alegra mucho que te emocionara esa escena y que te extasiara ( yuhuuu, lo conseguí!!) Jajaja, que lo hagan ya?? Uyyy XDD

De nuevo, lamento la espera!! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Un besitoo grande!

**Beda**** Chang**: ayyysss perdónnn XDDD que bien que te gustara como reaccionaron ¿Qué te ha parecido como continua la cosa?

Ya queda menos para la playita!! Además habrá una sorpresita! Un besote wapa!

**Madame Manson**: no soy mala :P ( bueno, por tardar tanto, quizás si, pero son las circunstancias!) supongo que "la raja" es algo bueno :P Espero que te haya quedado un poquito de impaciencia,la suficiente para leer este capi! ¿t ha gustado?

Besitos!!

**Tbata**: Graciass! Me alegra mucho que te gustara! De modo que creiste que Ron se resistiría y querias matarme? XDDD Pobrecito, ya viste que al final no pudo aguantarse!!jeje Un besazo, espero que te haya gustado este!

**Kiomi**:Ya por fin, la continuacióooon ufffff

Nooo, infartos no Aran da masaje cardíaco Tus amigas también lo leen?? Q honor!! Muchas gracias wapaaa, espero que este capi también te molara!! Besitos!!

**Anilec**: Que bien que te enganchara como para leertelo seguido!! Gracias! Pues entonces ya me entiendes! Junio es lo peor, insuperablemente horrible, espero que te fuese bien! A mi también me hubiese molado muuucho ir a "ayudar" a Ron XD Me alegra mucho que te gustara, a ver que tal este! :D Besitos para ti también compatriota (  palabra extraña ) Muuuaks!

**Hermiginny**: Hola de nuevo wapa! Pues ya sabes donde estaba Hermione, jejeje Pues ya ves, la pasión, que acelera los corazones y nubla las mentes J Espero que este capitulo te guste! Un besito!

**Merodeadora**: Que honor que me dejes a mi tu primer review! Gracias por decir que vale la pena más rubor

De verdad que me halaga que digas que es el que más te gusta, ojala fuese el mejor! Pero hay tanta gente que escribe tan bien!

Espero que sigas entrando de vez en cuando para ver que ( por fin) he actualizado, y disfrutes este capitulo!

 Un beso y muchas gracias!!

**Lil**** Granger**: Hola wapaaaa! De verdad te gustó?? Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Para mi lemmon era aquello, pero parece ser que no! Que tiene que ser mucho más intenso, no?? Bueno, ahora nuestros chicos tienen que (desgraciadamente) preocuparse de otras cositas, como esto que has leido.

Espero que al final te fuese bien en junio! Yo llevo un verano mortal!

Jajaj creo que se a que te refieres, pero… Trelawney no acierta mucho!

Un besazoo wapaa!

**Simit**: jajaja JUSTO! Tu me dirás si crees que se pone aún mejor o no! Lamento la espera! Un besazo y gracias!

Ford Anglia 2000: ¿Sabes? Tu fic "Todo fue por actuación" fue el primero que leí! Me encantó!

Me alegre que te gustara el otro capi; si, era bastante largo, pero ¡este lo es más! Te aburriste leyendolo??

Jajaj creo que se a lo que te refieres!! Queda muy poquito para saber lo de la fiesta ( demasiadas expectativas, va a ser un capitulo difícil) pero antes hay otras sorpresitas!

Siento la tardanza, de verdad! Un besazo!!

**Niniel204**: Hola! Pues ya ves, si que he tardado, aysss, espero que te guste este! Un besote!

**Vicky**** Potter**: De verdad? Mejillas rojas Muchas graciassss, q palabras tan bonitas! SNIF jaja a mi también me encanta que haya lemmon, y también de ese tipo; tienes razón, algunos van directamente al tema y la verdad que incluso se aleja de lo que es la historia en si. Gracias por tus halagos, me alegro de que concuerde con lo que tu imaginas, que bien!! Gracias a ti, a vosotros, por leer lo que escribo y dejarme vuestra opinión! Para mi no tiene precio! Lo de la fiesta ya sabes, queda ya casi nada!!  Va a ser complicado escribirlo, pero ya está bastante encauzado :D Jajaj pobre Neville, has visto lo que estaba pensando al verlos y oirles?? Harry ya se ha hartado , como tu bien dices, el pobre se siente marginado!! Pero ya sabes que cuando otra persona nos llega, nos volvemos un poco gilipollas XD Claro que leo tu review, encima que tu lees mi historia, que menos, no?? Por supusto que NO me molesta!! Muy al contrario!! Lo de la playa me estoy muriendo de ganas por escribirlo, en serio!

"Que maja" significa que eres agradable y simpática :D Y no creo que seas medio ignorante del idioma! Nosotros tampoco entendemos algunas expresiones vuestras, por eso esta bien que nos preguntemos, no?? Un besazo y gracias por tu opinión wapa! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!!

**Haruka of The Sidhe**: Hola wapetona!! Ya he hecho publi, has visto?? Trato de ponerme al día con todo, como cuesta!

 Gracias!!! Me siento muy halagada! La historia de Gloria es cojonuuuudaaa, que penita que se esté acabandooo jjoooo…. Me caso con Bill!!!!!!!!

Es cierto! En ocasiones ignoro los puntos XD no se. Que alegría que opines eso sobre los flash back! Es cierto, de momento la historia está más centrada en el pasado, y no se que voy a hacer para recordaros donde estabamos antes de empezar este hiper-mega-super flash back XD

GRACIAS mejillas rojísimas Lo que escribo sobre ellos dos en esas situaciones, me sale directamente del corazón, y me alegre mucho que te gusten. Gracias de verdad por tus consejos, y no dudes que los tomaré en cuenta, para hacerlo todo cada dia un poco mejor :D

Harry es directamente MI Harry, casi me veo reflejada en este Harry en ocasiones XD Es cierto que está muy OoC, jejeje, Ah! Me alegra que comentes lo de Cho! Como ves en este capitulo, me he tomado mi especial "venganza" sobre ella ¿Soy mala? XD A ver, yo no la odio ni la mitad de lo que lo haceis muchos XD pero no se, me parece un poco floja XD Aunque también me da algo de pena la chica XD Que bien que te gustara el momento Ginny/Seamus, jeje

Eso es lo que pretendo, que sean ellos tal y como les conocemos, lo cual es de por si bastante difícil (todos lo sabemos) pero evidentemente, si escribo una historia en la que ha pasado uno, dos y tres años desde lo que hemos leido, ellos tienen que haber cambiado, ver las cosas de otro modo, y preocuparse por cosas diferentes.

Muchisimas gracias por tu review, de verdad, y por supuesto que no me ha ofendido! A ver si te gusta este capitulo, que anda que no me ha costado "parirlo" XDDD

Besazos!

**Noe-Chan y Tere Win**: Esa Tere de moda!! Has visto?? Este capi va para ti!!t lo prometí :D Ron se va a quedar con muñones de tanto morderse las uñas por no poder enganchar a Neville XDD

Tiaaa como he sufrido para acabarlo! Tu lo sabes bien!! Espero que te guste el trocito del final que aún no habias leido, ya me cuentas. Muuuuuaks!!

**Mey**: Muchas gracias!! No t preocupes por no haber escrito antes! La pobre Hermione está tan confusa! Si yo fuera ella creo que tampoco lo dudaría tanto XDDD Pero bueno, ella es más joven, pobrecita!

Espero que te haya gustado el capi, ya me contarás! Un besazo!

**Eruanne**: Gracias, muchas gracias!! Esta pareja es la mejor, al menos para mi, son tan tiernos, todo el dia discutiendo!jaja He tardado , pero por fin ya está aquí, un besote!

**Wandmade**: pues espero que hayas tenido mas vacaciones para que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo mucho que he tardado XD Gracias! Creo que es el capitulo que mas os ha gustado! Me encanta, por que fue muy sentido escribirlo J Ron está madurando ( poquito por el momento) y es impulsivo, lástima que Hermione esté tan perdida! Espero que os guste la parte post- Hogwarts , tengo muchas  cositas pensadas :D Un besazo!

**XxGUardian**** AngelXx**: Diooss, ya 100! Tia, me ha costado sudor y lágrimas, gracias por ayudarme, escucharme y leerme. Ya queda poco para mi boda con Bill!!yuhuuu, aunque no quiero que se acabe!! XD

Que regalito quieres?? Te dejo elegir! :D Un beso enorme!!

**Danyelita**: Si?? Pues que bien!! ( lo he conseguido!!! Yuhuuu me alegra mucho que te guste!

Pues si, irán a la playa… y después empezarán el curso…. y pasarán más cosas, por supuesto! Pero antes de eso ya sabreis lo de la fiesta, tranquila :D Ya queda poco!! Un besote y gracias por tus palabras!

**CoNny****-B**: Hola wapa! Jajaja dila, mujer, si estamos en confianza XD No quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si llega a ser Snape el que los pilla… además es el anti-libido XD Lo mismo les causa un trauma! JEJE espero que te hayan quedado ganas de seguir leyendo, aunque sea después de tanto tiempo :$ Que te ha parecido el desarrollo de los acontecimientos?? Un besito!

**Anahi**: jajaja sorry! Graciasssss, ¿ te ha gustado este capitulo? Un beso!

**Mioneweasley88**: Hola! Pues muy agradecida, de verdad!! Siento tardar, de verdad, pero es que este me ha costado especialmente! Pronto lo sabreis, pero hay otras cosas que también teneis que saber, pues el final del 6º curso fue muy diferente al del 7º… uy, esto parece un spoolier XD Un beso!

**Cami**** and Ron For ever**: Hola otra vez! La otra respuesta era a tu review del capi anterior :D Me alegra que te haya gustado mi modo de describirlo! Muchas gracias, y muchos besos! Tardé, sorry!

**Mioneweasley88**: Hola otra vez! :D Muchas gracias de nuevo, wapa, espero que te siga gustando! Un besazo

**Vale**: hola otra vez! Te veo hasta enfadada jejeje sorry mujer! Ya por fin está aquí! Ah! Gracias por tus comments en mi Blog! Tb estoy contestandoos allí! Un beso!

**Hasta dentro de poco!! Muuuuaks!!**


End file.
